Dark Side of the Moon
by H.Battosai
Summary: AU La competición entre Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo es famosa entre todo los dedicados al arte del cine. Pero sus sentimientos no son tan conocidos, ni por ellos mismos. La rivalidad llevada al límite... 10 capítulos Completada.
1. Dark Side of The Midnight

- ¿Y bien, señor Kuno? – Preguntó su empleado. Kuno, con únicamente la luz de una lámpara de sobremesa, se dedicaba a la delicada tarea de pegar palillos, sentado en el suelo. Palillos a una pequeña tabla. A una pequeña tabla de una pequeña silla.

- ¿Que quieres que te diga? Soy productor ejecutivo. Solamente pongo el dinero… - Contestó sin dejar de mirar lo que hacía. Su subordinado lo miró con un suspiro.

- Los de la productora se quejan de que… -

- ¿De que se van a quejar? – Kuno, al ver su silla de miniatura terminada, la dejo un momento en el suelo. Sin dejar de observarla sacón un cigarrillo – Hay ganancias, ninguna de mis películas da pérdidas…. – Y diciendo esto lo encendió.

- Pero aún así… -

- ¿Aún así que? – Soltando el humo de su primera calada, al fin Kuno se dio la vuelta. Llevaba puesto un traje, aunque totalmente desabrochado y con la corbata desatada.

- Aún así, se opina que se debe de dejar de producir a uno de los dos directores –

- ¿Quién te dijo esto, Sasuke? – Kuno volvió a tomarla silla y la revisó minuciosamente – ¿Fue el viejo Tendo? –

- ¿Señor? –

- Ja, ja, ja… Ese viejo carcamal se cree que por tener la presidencia honorífica aún puede estar dando órdenes… - Soplando, Kuno intentaba secar la cola que había aplicado a su miniatura – Anota esto, Sasuke –

- ¿Es un mensaje de respuesta? – preguntó Sasuke, tomando lápiz y bolígrafo de su maleta.

- También, pero principalmente, es para que aprendas algo – Kuno dio una nueva calada a tu cigarro – En el mundo del cine, hay tres cosas que hacen al cineasta. La primera, es el talento. El talento es algo que se adquiere, que se aprende, tras ver muchas obras ajenas. Solo tras eso, el cineasta, se da cuenta no solo de lo que quiere hacer, sino de cómo lo quiere hacer, y que es lo que quiere conseguir transmitir. El talento define su capacidad para llegar al público, y a la crítica –

- Pero de… - Sasuke estaba algo sorprendido de lo que escribía.

- El segundo punto importante, es el esfuerzo. Es verdad de que muchos de los que se esfuerzan no llegan a lo más alto, pero sin duda alguna, todos los grandes tuvieron que esforzarse para alcanzar la cima. El esfuerzo demuestra la convicción que se tiene en un proyecto, la profesionalidad, y sin lugar a dudas, la capacidad de lucha sobre todo lo demás –

- Señor¿esto que tiene que ver…? –

- Y la tercera, y en este caso la más importante, es el ego. Querer crecer, querer ser el mejor, el más grande. En este mundo, la humildad es bien vista, pero interiormente, es necesario tener un ego, que te ayude a continuar superándote. El ego, no solo te ayuda a crecer, sino que da a entender, de que quieres ser cada vez mejor - Kuno finalmente, volviendo a ponerse el cigarro en la boca, metió con suma delicadeza, su miniatura de silla, dentro de una maqueta de un edificio europeo del siglo dieciocho. Tras revisarlo un poco se puso de pié y se giró ante su ayudante.

- ¿Lo has entendido? – preguntó. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

- Ha sido muy interesante, pero no veo relación con el caso… - al oír esto, Kuno dio una carcajada y sonrió.

- Esos dos tiene su propio talento y maneras de esforzarse. Pero ellos mismos como directores se basan en el tercer punto: en el ego. Y no es un ego cualquiera. No es el deseo de conseguir un premio o un gran record de taquilla. Su único ego, lo que les mueve, es ser el uno mejor que el otro. Nada más verlos, lo supe. Solo se superarán, si su rival les supera primero. – Kuno se cruzó de brazos – Separarlos sería contraproducente. Es necesario enfrentarlos. –

- ¿No es esto un poco fascista? –

- Bueno, también puedes decirles, que aunque me cueste reconocerlo, él es un genio. Y ella… – Kuno dio otra calada – Ella es suficiente mente guapa como para que le de lo que me pida, ja, ja, ja… -

- Señor… -

- Llama a ese viejo loco y dile que su protesta es rechazada. Si quiere hacer algo así, más vale que empieza a mover los hilos de marionetas muy pesadas para obligarme. – Y Añadiendo esto, Kuno se marcho riéndose Sasuke solamente respiró.

En la casa de los Tendo, Soun Tendo esperaba una llamada al lado del teléfono. Su estado de jubilación le dejaba a merced de los jóvenes. En su buena época, donde todo la Productora Toho se movía a sus órdenes, no le habría costado trabajo hacer lo que viera conveniente. Pero ahora… ahora solo podía rogar. El teléfono sonó al fin.

- ¿Diga? – contestó rápidamente el señor Tendo.

- ¿Señor Tendo? – Sasuke era quien estaba al otro lado.

- ¿Y bien Sasuke? –

- Se ha negado. Al parecer no comparte la idea… - Soun suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que un jubilado – ¿Ha pensado en una proposición formal a la junta directiva? –

- No creo que sirva de mucho… Al fin y al cabo el cabrón ese tiene mucho éxito en la crítica. Solo le falta un empujón para tener un éxito rotundo también en público. No querrán desprenderse de él – respondió el señor Tendo – Tendré que usar otros métodos… -

- ¿Otros, señor? –

- Déjalo Sasuke… Tengo que hacer otra llamada antes de dormir. Muchas gracias de todas maneras… -

- De nada, señor Tendo… - se despidió Sasuke, antes de que Soun colgara. Era necesario maquinar algo más básico, por muy de mal gusto que fuese. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba su preocupación. Se sentía en la necesidad de llamar a otra persona.

En el salón de decorados de las naves de la Toho, no era muy común ver movimiento a las doce de la noche. Pero el bullicio de un rodaje, no uno cualquiera, se dejaba oír. Tanto es así, que Ryoga Hibiki, Productor de esa película, tuvo que salir un momento afuera de la nave para poder contestar una llamada telefónica.

- Aún seguimos rodando señor Tendo… - respondió a su móvil.

- ¿Como está Akane? – Preguntó del otro lado Soun Tendo.

- Bueno… -

- ¿Sigue como esta mañana?-

- Esta cansada, señor Tendo, como todos… -

- Sabes, que esto no es cosa del cansancio… - Soun suspiro al teléfono, ante la espera de Ryoga - Ryoga, esto no puede seguir así, estoy intentando tomar cartas en el asunto… –

- Entiendo su preocupación. La comparto, pero aun así… -

- Por eso espero que me apoyes… - Al oír esto, Ryoga miró un momento su cigarro, que prácticamente se había convertido en colilla. Prácticamente le quemaba los dedos.

- Apoyaré todo lo que beneficie a Akane, señor… - Contestó. Oyó tras el auricular el perfecto sonido de una mano acariciase la cabeza. El Señor Tendo suspiró.

- Gracias, Ryoga… te... te mantendré al tanto… - La conversación finalizó con esa última frase. Ryoga, tiro su colilla, y la pisó mientras se rascaba la nuca. ¿Qué pretendía el señor Tendo¿Qué se trae entre manos? Las nuevas preguntas le atosigaban, y sin embargo, tenía un gran problema entre manos ahora mismo. Un problema que tenía que solucionar de la mejor manera posible. Ryoga se dirigió silenciosamente al plató.

- Morir ahora por ti, no es algo que me concierna… - añadió una mujer mientras se levantaba. Su acompañante, mal herido la miró desde su posición tumbada.

- Realmente, llegue a creer que me amabas… - dijo, mientras volvía a guardar su pistola. Los dos se miraron un momento, y ella sonrió.

- Siempre lo he hecho... –

- ¡Corten, joder, Corten! – Todo el plato mantuvo el silencio mientras el ruido producido por la directora alterada, rebotaba en la sala – ¿Como que "siempre lo he hecho..."? –

- Es lo que pone el guión – se quejó la actriz.

- ¡No el hagas caso al guión, hazme caso a mí! - Replicó mientras tomaba un vaso de plástico. Se acercó al catering y tomo una botella de refresco - ¡¿No te dije que dijeras otra cosa?! –

- ¡¿Pero el qué?! –

- Pues… - La directora tomo un sorbo largo de su bebida – ¡Joder, no me acuerdo! –

- Akane… Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy… - Se acercó Ryoga. Akane, Akane Tendo, la directora de ese proyecto, se caía del agobio. Eran ya las 12 de la noche, estaba en píe desde hace 18 horas. Y aun quedaba trabajo por hacer. – ya estamos demasiado cansados. Posponerlo un día no nos vendría mal –

- ¡¿Otro día¡Es la última escena que nos queda! – Akane golpeó la mesa mientras derramaba su vaso – Ryoga, no pienso usar ni un día más de lo estipulado… -

- Creo que has olvidado quien es tu productor… - contestó Ryoga mientras llamaba al ayudante de dirección – No estas en tu mejor forma Akane, se te va de las manos. Pagaré un día más de rodaje… -

-¡No es cuestión de dinero! – Akane agarró a Ryoga por el cuello de su chaqueta. El ayudante de dirección, al ver la escena, se detuvo ante ellos. Ryoga tomo las manos de Akane.

- El cámara me ha dicho que le cambias los planos en cada secuencia que grabamos… - Akane se sorprendió ante esto – No tienes idea de lo que estás grabando ¿verdad? –

- Yo… -

- Ni siquiera te has mirado los storyboards… -

- ¡Tu no lo entiendes! – Akane soltó a Ryoga, echándolo hacia atrás. Todo el equipo de rodaje los miraba atónito - ¡Hace dos días que ellos han terminado¡Y nosotros seguimos rodando! – Ryoga, dejó sus sorpresa aparte, mi miro seriamente a Akane. Esta miraba al suelo, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Se sentía desesperada.

- Lo único que entiendo… - Ryoga mandó al ayudante de dirección que se acercara – Es que esta estúpida competición te está obsesionando… -

- Tú no entiendes nada… - susurró a Akane, mientras levantaba la mirada.

- Diles a todos que posponemos el rodaje dos días. Que se vayan a descansar. – ordenó Ryoga al ayudante de dirección. Este asintió con la cabeza. A continuación, volvió a dirigirse a Akane – Tú has lo mismo. Te llamaré a un taxi… -

A las doce de la noche de ese día, el rodaje de la última película de Akane Tendo, la famosa directora, volvía a sufrir un retraso. Famosa por sus éxitos en taquilla, sus películas se habían convertido ya en super-ventas, alzándola a la fama. Las productoras se peleaban por ella. Se peleaban por su próxima película, su próximo éxito. Le costó mucho llegar a ese punto. Acostumbrarse ha vender ideas simples. A convertir guiones mediocres en éxitos de ventas. A entender lo que la gente quería ver. Pero con el tiempo, lo logró. ¿Entonces, por qué ese desasosiego¿Ese sentimiento de ser peor que los demás? Sus películas, sus novelas, todo lo que tuviese su firma vendía. Lo que tocaba se volvía oro. Pero, una vez alguien le dijo, que peor que romperse inexplicablemente por dentro, es saber porque te esta pasando. Es peor saber la causa, y saber que no puedes hacer nada. Porque esta fuera de tus manos.

- Maltita sea… - susurró Akane al subir las escaleras del edificio – otros dos días más… - añadió mientras buscaba las llaves. Con la otra mano tocaba el picaporte en la oscuridad, y buscaba la ranura.

-Otro maldito día… -Y abriendo al puerta, entró a su casa. Al encender la luz, pudo ver, que en posesiones, no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie. Un gran salón, con una gran biblioteca. Y cocina lujosa. Un estudio donde tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Pero necesitaba algo más. Mientras avanzaba a dejar sus cosas, vio como la luz del contestador parpadeaba. Sin pensar en dejar lo que estaba haciendo, pulso el botón, para oír los mensajes.

- "Tiene mensajes nuevos. Mensaje número uno. Recibido a las doce y cuarenta y cinco minutos" – se oyó en la sala de estudio. Akane colgaba su chaqueta – "Bueno, bueno, bueno. Me han dicho que la gran Akane Tendo ha tenido que retrasar el rodaje otra vez. Las noticias vuelan ¿no crees?" – Akane al oír la voz, soltó su chaqueta, y mientras esta caía al suelo, ella corría hacia el teléfono.

- "No se si te interesará, pero estoy escribiendo un nuevo guión. Para ir adelantando trabajo mientras monto mi última película. Ya sabes que el tiempo es oro ¿O quizás no? Ja, ja, ja… en fin. Me gustaría enseñártelo, pero veo que estarás una temporada muy ajetreada. Espero que te cunda el trabajo." – Akane miró fijamente el cuadro que tenía encima de la televisión. Un recorte de periódico cuyo título exhibía _"Ranma Saotome se hace con la Palma de Oro en Cannes por segunda vez, con su última película"._

- "Fin del mensaje. No tiene más mensajes nuevos" – finalizó el contestador. Akane suspiró de nuevo, y tomo el auricular del teléfono.

En una habitación de un motel, a las afueras de la ciudad, el ruido del teclado de un ordenador. Las luces estaban apagadas, y únicamente la fluorescencia de la pantalla del ordenador, iluminaba toda la habitación. El sonido del teléfono no paraba de sonar.

- ¿No lo va a contestar? – preguntó una voz en la oscuridad. El sonido de las teclas no aminoraba.

- Nadie interesante llamaría a estas horas… - respondió la voz del que escribía en el ordenador. El teléfono dejo de sonar unos segundos, para que el sonido de una cinta grabadora comenzara, seguido de un pitido.

- "Vaya, es verdad que las noticias vuelan. ¿Cual de tus novias te lo ha dicho esta vez? No te preocupes, se que el tiempo es oro, pero es lo bueno que tiene trabajar con gran presupuesto, que puedes permitirte estos lujos. Algo que tu todavía no es experimentado ¿verdad? Y estaré encantada de leer tu nuevo guión, total, tengo personal suficiente como para no tener que estar montando yo mis propias películas. Tendré bastante tiempo libre que gastar. Lo espero con impaciencia…" – El contestador, después de reproducir esta grabación, cesó e grabar, y se detuvo. El sonido del teclado, hace u tiempo que se había detenido también.

- Como te he dicho, nadie interesante… - El sonido de las teclas se volvió a reanudar.

- ¿Hasta cuando vais a seguir así, Ranma? –

- Creía que te habrías acostumbrado, después de tanto tiempo… - Ranma, se detuvo en su escritura, y saco un mechero y un cigarro – Mouse, debes de entender que solo es un pequeño juego… -

- Sabes que no es verdad – Mouse, mientras se sentaba en su cama, veía como Ranma empezaba a fumar – Haces creer que estas jugando con ella. Pero soy tu ayudante de dirección, tío. Se lo que piensas. Se lo que te carcome por dentro… -

- Bueno, señor inteligente¿y que es? –

- Esto… - Dijo Mousse mientras alzaba ante Ranma un trozo de recorte de periódico. _"Paradise, el último film de Akane Tendo, la película más taquillera de la historia en Japón"_, se leía en ella. Ranma miró el papel un momento, y dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

- No deberías meter mano en la billetera de los demás… - contestó.

- Sabes que eres mejor que ella. Eres fantástico. Tus guiones son solo superados por tu forma de dirigir… Pero te jode, que aún sí, no alcancemos a conseguir más de 20 millones para hacer una película – Mouse guardó el papel – Mientras que ella no trabaja con menos de 60 millones. Las productoras le dan lo que quieren –

- Por su cara bonita… -

- No Ranma - Mouse hizo callar a su compañero – Es buena, reconócelo. Le da a la gente lo que quiere ver. Dirige sus películas de una forma que… -

- ¡Hace lo que le han dicho que haga! – grito Ranma mientras se ponía de pié - ¡No se arriesga¡No experimenta¡Sigue con las bases clásicas y retrógradas que nos enseñaron en la facultad! –

- Joder¿Y crees que eso está mal? Vende las películas ¿No es así? –

- ¡No aporta nada nuevo¡Ni siquiera esta escribiendo sus propios guiones! – Con un suspiro, Ranma frenó su euforia – Siempre ha sido así… -

- Y, básicamente, lo que te fastidia es que siendo como es, haya llegado a donde está – Mouse, volvió a tumbarse en su cama, y a arroparse – Vete ya a dormir. Mañana tenemos que estar en la sala de montaje a las 8 en punto – finalizó. Ranma volvió a mirar a la pantalla del ordenador, mientras guardaba su trabajo. Ya era tarde, y mañana había trabajo que hacer.

Nabiki Tendo dormía plácidamente en su sofá. Estaba tan cansada que no tuvo fuerzas de ir a la cama. Además esperaba la llamada de su padre.

- Maldito Viejo… - susurraba en sueños. Meterse en asuntos ajenos nunca le había interesado de no haber dinero en ello, pero su padre se pasaba de sobreprotección. El sonido del teléfono la despertó.

- ¿Viejo? – preguntó.

- Nabiki, no he conseguido hacerlo por las buenas… - Nabiki bostezó.

- ¿Por las malas entonces…? – Preguntó, mientras encendía el ordenador portatil…

**Capítulo 1:**

**Dark Side of The Midnight**

Terminado a las 18:05 de la noche, horario de Greenwich

Cigarros en el cenicero: 5 y una manzana

Tazas de Café servidos: 1

Extras prometidos en la edición coleccionista del fanfiction:

- Making of

- Prólogos y Adelantos

- Comentarios del escritor

- Entrevistas con los editores

- Entrevista con el autor

- Redacción: El arte y sus creadores

- Galería de letras

- También en la colección

¡Dark Side of The Moon edición coleccionista próximamente en tu web preferida!

¡Buenas tardes a todos! Después de una temporada sin escribir para la web, he decidido que ya iba siendo hora de empezar un nuevo fanfiction. Una de las cualidades de la pareja Ranma y Akane, es siempre la gran rivalidad que surge entre ellos, dado su cabezonería. Por eso decidí llevar al límite este hecho, dando un fanfiction que sustente el lema _"Puedes quererme, siempre que aceptes que soy mejor que tú_". **Dark Side of The Moon**mantiene el espíritu de esas películas que han tratado de la rivalidad sin igual que pueden alcanzar dos grandes artistas. O es lo que pretendo. Además el género de AU nunca lo había tocado… o eso creo XD. En cualquier caso, espero os agrade este relato.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

H.Battosai.


	2. Dark Side of The Memories

_- Preséntense con nombre y apellidos por favor – Nos dijo el profesor. Ya estábamos en la facultad y no éramos críos. No se ha que vino todo eso._

_- Suya Ninomori. Aparte del cine me gustan las consolas, y… - Mirando un poco mi clase, no había nada de especial. Si, una pizarra, el nombre del profesor escrito en ella… El profesor con pinta de ejecutivo al cual la gomina del pelo le ha dejado el peinado como un muñeco de acción... Bueno además de eso, están los pupitres. Están puestos en pareja. En una clara alusión a que nos sociabilicémonos, o a que copiemos todo lo que queramos en los exámenes._

_- Yo soy Yuna Itomatsu. Y mi plato favorito es el udon con gambas, huevo… – Una persona que le pone gambas al udon, no debe de ser buena persona. Aparte que la chica tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Mi compañero de mesa me mira con cara de "A saber que coño esta pensando este tipo". Tiene el pelo liso, largo y negro. Y unas gafas tan gruesas que no puedo ver a través de ellas. Le miro con cara de "Y a ti que cojones te importa…"._

_- Me llamo Akane Tendo. Vengo para ser directora de cine. Aunque parezca raro, es el negocio familiar…- Vamos, una enchufada. La chica es guapa. Bastante guapa. Diría que es hermosa, si utilizara esa palabra a menudo. Aunque muchos chicos se ríen de su comentario, haciéndole la pelota desde el principio. Creo que eso describe a la chica bastante bien. Mi compañero de mesa suspira al ver que se acerca nuestro turno. Al menos se que esto le hace tan poca gracia como a mí. Todavía nos espera la elección de delegado y presidente de la clase…_

_- Soy Mu-Stu. Vengo de China a estudiar cine. Me esforzaré por conseguir en este país lo que no puedo en el mío. – Una pequeña ovación. Mu-Stu… Suena a Mousse. Mousse de chocolate. El chocolate no me gusta. Me gusta más la vainilla, o el caramelo._

_- Ejem… - la voz de nuestro profesor de pelo de muñeco de acción, que por ahora no hace ni de comentarista, me recuerda que ha llegado mi turno. "Mousse de Chocolate", a mi lado, me mira con una sonrisa entre "cuidado con lo que dices" y "sorpréndeme". Supongo que hay que empezar bien el primer día._

_- Soy Ranma Saotome, y he venido ha demostraros que todo lo que os enseñen aquí no os servirá de nada. Hacer buen cine no se aprende. – Silencio general. Nada como dar un buen golpe antes de empezar. A veces pienso como me hubiesen tratado todo si no lo hubiese dicho. Aunque no hubiese tenido posibilidad de conocer al director del centro el primer día. Ni que Akane Tendo, la cinéfila por familia, me mirara tan fijamente durante el resto de la jornada. Hm… Mu- Stu también suena a mouse, ratón en inglés._

Un ruido ensordecedor despierta a Ranma. Mirando a todos lados, se da cuenta que está bajo tierra. Dentro del metro, cuyo sonido le ha hecho despertar.

- ¿Ya estas despierto? – Le preguntaron de un lado. Ranma algo somnoliento aún, giró la cabeza. Mouse fumaba mientras se ponía de pie.

- Los ratones no fuman… - dijo Saotome, aún medio dormido.

- ¿Que estás diciendo? –

- Nada, estaba soñando… - Bostezó Ranma. Mouse se había acostumbrado a este comportamiento, y al claro deterioro lingüístico que sufría Ranma al hablar bostezando.

- ¿Y bien, opiniones del montaje en general? – Ranma al oír esto, se limpió los ojos con la mano, y le quitó el cigarrillo a su compañero.

- ¿Mousse, alguna vez has tenido novia? – preguntó mientras daba una calada.

- ¿A que viene eso? –

- Todo el día hablamos de cine… - Otra calada – Si no es del nuestro, del de otros…. –

- ¿Te aburre? – Mouse seguía entre extrañado y sorprendido.

- Sabes que podríamos estar hablando siempre de eso. De hecho lo hacemos. – Ranma miro el cigarrillo, antes de dar una última calada y tirarlo al suelo - Me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en otra cosa… -

- Ains… pues no, nunca he tenido novia – respondió recogiendo la colilla y tirándola a una papelera.

- Vaya, un hombre dedicado cien por cien a su arte… - contestó sorprendido Ranma.

- Tampoco he dicho que nunca me enamorara… -

- Vaya, un hombre con el corazón roto… -

- Nunca me confesé… -

- Vaya, un hombre atormentado por la vergüenza de expresar sus sentimientos… - Mouse calló un momento su relato. Ranma lo miró con cara extrañada.

- ¿Para que me pides que te cuenta algo si te vas a estar riendo todo el rato? – Ranma, al oír esto, soltó una carcajada.

- No es eso, hombre. Solo que no sabía que decir – Ranma sonriendo se rascó la cabeza – La verdad es que somos unos inútiles.

- A mi no me metas en tus rollos… - Se quejó Mousse – Además, la mía era actriz. Supongo que no hay nivel… -

- Excusa barata… Ni que fuese un ser inalcanzable –

- En esos momentos lo era… - Mouse cruzo sus brazos y miró a otro lado.

- En fin… - El bostezo de Ranma se volvió a repetir. Las ganas de dormir le volvían - ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –

- Esperamos a que vuelva a pasar el metro, para ir a la productora… -

- ¿Y porque no fuimos en el que pasó antes? – Con claro signo de superioridad, Mouse miro por encima del hombro a su compañero.

- Porque estabas dormido… -

Akane Tendo miraba la hora de su reloj. Hacía meses que había terminado de rodar, y la proyección final antes de preparar las cosas para el estreno, se le estaba haciendo pesada. Ya había visto la película cinco veces, sin contar las horas supervisando el montaje. Y sinceramente, no tenía ganas de verla más. Además, tenía la extraña sospecha, de que lo que Nabiki estaba haciendo no era nada bueno. Ninguno de los productores de la junta estaba en el visionado. Y el hecho que Nabiki andará sin motivo aparente por el edificio de la productora, hace pensar que lo más probable, es que estaban reunidos con su hermana-representante. Si, era su representante, además de su hermana, y todo lo que hace, es para su beneficio mutuo. Pero aún así.

- Debería estar más atenta a la proyección… -Le susurró su ayudante. Akane le miró un momento.

- Está a punto de acabar… - Contestó la joven Tendo. Efectivamente, segundos después, los créditos aparecían en pantalla. Akane, sin más preámbulos, salió de la sala, intentando escapar. Pero unas palmadas la detuvieron. Eran de Ryoga.

- Bravo, Akane. Otro éxito asegurado. Aún no se como lo haces – Ryoga se acercaba lentamente a la directora.

- Tengo algo de prisa, Ryoga… - contestó Akane, viéndose avecinar un pequeño atosigamiento de su productor.

- Creía que querías supervisar la aprobación final de la campaña de marketing… -

- No creo que sea necesario… -

- Pensaba que esta vez querías controlarlo todo… - Ryoga se cruzo de brazos. Akane sustento sus manos en su cintura.

- Dadas las circunstancias, no creo que se cambie nada a última hora. Estrenamos dentro de menos de un mes –

- Dos meses… - Ryoga miró hacia otro lado al oír esto. A Akane se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Dos meses¡¿Se ha retrasado el estreno¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- Akane se restregó el pelo – No creo que nos hayamos retrasado tanto… - Ryoga, al oír esto suspiro

- No quieren competición esta vez… - respondió, cabizbajo.

- Pero como… -

- La junta directiva no quiere que tu película y la de Saotome compitan en taquilla… -

- Pero Kuno… - Akane, se miró la palma de las manos. Había estado apretando los puños tan fuerte que las tenía rojas.

- ¡¿Pero de que mierda va esto?! – Al verla tan alterada, Ryoga le hizo un gesto de calma.

- Entiéndelo, Ranma se está volviendo un director de culto. El modelo de marketing que han usado, ha creado mucha expectación por su nueva película. No quieren perder dinero por hacerla competir con la tuya… - Ryoga sacó unos papeles de su carpeta

- ¿Qué modelo de Marketing han usado? -

– Al parecer ha usado una locura. A día de hoy, prácticamente un mes antes de que se estrene, no se sabe nada oficial, pero se ha filtrado información a propósito, para avivar la curiosidad. Por el momento el espectador interesado sabe que es de ciencia-ficción, que se estrena en estas fechas, que usa su equipo habitual, y algún que otro nombre del reparto. A partir de mañana se irá revelando información, hasta que queden 10 días para el estreno. Los participantes en la película tienen prohibido hablar sobre la película antes de la rueda de prensa única que se hará antes del estreno… -

- Este hombre, se arriesga hasta con al forma de vender su película… - se quejo Akane

- Por encuestas, es la quinta película más esperada del año por la crítica especializada… - Ryoga volvió a guardar sus papeles – La junta espera que sea un éxito de ventas. Y Kuno espera una oportunidad así para ampliar el presupuesto de sus películas. Así que, esta vez no habrá competición… -

- Mierda… - Akane ya se sentía derrotada antes de comenzar. Ya no solo éxito de crítica. Sino que además más apoyo por parte de la productora.

- Pero no te preocupes, la fecha de tu pel… - Ryoga se calló al oír pasos por el pasillo. Pasos bastante apurados.

- ¡Ryoga! – Una voz resonaba por todo el pasillo, Ryoga se giró para ver a un Kuno, algo histérico, acercarse rápidamente.

- Señor Kuno… - Ryoga, que intentaba acercarse a Akane, se separó de golpe y se enderezó. Su jefe más directo venía corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Como está, señorita Tendo? – Kuno fue directamente a las manos de Akane para apretárselas – Vi el resultado de su trabajo. Otro éxito, seguro… -

- Si tan seguro está… - Akane se soltó rápidamente - ¿A que ha venido el retraso de mi estreno? – Ante la pregunta, Kuno rió un poco.

- Tanto carácter, es abrumador… Lamentablemente, señorita Tendo, esto se debe a muchas causas. Supongo que Ryoga se lo habrá explicado – Kuno miró a Ryoga, mientras, este, algo aturdido por el comportamiento de su jefe, asintió – Supongo que entenderá la situación, pues… -

- ¡Pero no la apruebo! –

- Siempre que desee discutir estos temas, puede perfectamente contactarme. Quedaríamos para una charla informal en algún buen restaurante… - El productor ejecutivo tomo por el hombro a Ryoga, mientras se alejaban – Y si desea hablarlo con el señor Saotome también, le sugiero que se de prisa. Estará a punto de llegar a las oficinas… -

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- Ese hombre es como un reloj. Siempre que termina un montaje, con la película aún en post producción, viene a pedir presupuesto para su próximo proyecto, con algunas páginas de guión – Kuno aclaró esto al ver cada vez más nerviosa a Akane. Está sin despedirse, salió disparada por el pasillo.

- Esta juventud… -

- Es un año más joven que tú… - Susurró Ryoga, al ver la cara de su jefe.

- Tenemos problemas más graves que eso, estúpido – contestó Kuno – Nabiki Tendo nos la ha jugado a todos.

Ranma y Mousse miraban desde la acera la entrada a los edificios de la productora Toho. Pasaban al menos una vez al año por ahí. Altos, brillantes, y solemnes. Pareciese que iban a pedir limosnas. Pedirle limosnas a un rey.

- ¿Una monedita para los autores pobres…? – Se reía Ranma mientras se encorvaba un momento y sacaba la mano.

- Déjate de tonterías, Ranma… -Mousse miraba el dossier y el guión que debía presentar, asegurándose que todo estuviese correcto – Si tuviésemos a un representante no deberíamos hacer esto -

- Si tuviésemos uno, no tendríamos con que pagar la luz… -

- ¿Pero porque tengo que hacerlo yo? –

- Porque sabes como soy yo… - Saotome se encogió de hombros – Al menos te acompaño… -

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – preguntó la chica de información. Mouse se ajustó la corbata.

- Si, bueno, teníamos una cita con el señor Kuno, para presentarle un proyecto… - La secretaria miró la lista de citas – Soy el señor Mu-Stu… -

- ¡Ah! Si… Me mandan a informarles, que será el señor Tanaka el que se encargue de su propuesta… Por favor, pase a la oficina 504 – Ranma y Mouse se miraron un momento.

- Esto no me huele bien… - Se quejo Mouse.

- ¡Pero que dices! – Ranma, mientras le abarraba la cabeza con el brazo, le sobó la cabeza – ¡Esta claro, quieren darnos más presupuesto¡Estamos a las puertas de la victoria¡Te lo dije! –

- No te alegres tanto… -

- Y pensar que "la sargento" nos dijo que acabaríamos arrastrándonos por un mísero millón… - riéndose Ranma le dio unas palmadas a Mousse – Te esperaré donde siempre. Y ya sabes… -

- Si… si nos lo proponen, lo necesitamos… - Mouse, mirando sus papeles, se dirigió hacia el lugar de reunión –

- ¡A ver si conseguimos esta vez un buen catering! – le gritó antes de sentir una mano que se posaba en su espalda. Aún con la alegría del momento, Ranma se giró un segundo, para ver una de sus caras más conocidas. Venía algo sudada, y claramente ahogada, pero sin embargo, se mantenía firme y dando a entender que estaba perfectamente.

- Se ve que te van en viento en popa las cosas… - Dijo la chica. La sonrisa de felicidad se borro un momento de la cara de Ranma, y volvió, esta vez, con un toque más irónico.

- No lo sabes tu bien, Akane… -Contestó, mientras lo dos, se sonreía sarcásticamente.

Mouse, por su parte, mantenía la compostura mientras se encaminaba a la oficina 504. No sabía que esperar, ni si este cambio sería tan bueno como aventuraba Ranma. Lo peor del asunto, es que sería él quien cargaría con el mensaje.

- Deberíamos contratar un representante… - Se quejaba en voz alta Mousse.

- En eso te puedo ayudar. – Nabiki, como aparecida de la nada detuvo a Mousse. El chico, sorprendido, llego a pensar que debía de dejar de andar cabizbajo – Una pequeña suma, os arreglare todo lo que es papeleo… -

- Gracias señorita Tendo, pero al que tiene que convencer es a Ranma… - dijo Mouse intentando mostrar un aire se seriedad.

- Llámame Nabiki, hombre. Si nos conocemos desde hace tiempo -

- De los "buenos" tiempos, querrá decir… -

- Si tú los consideras buenos… - Ordenando sus carpetas, la mediana de los Tendo no dejaba de sonreír – Para mí, estos son mejores –

- Eso… No lo pongo en duda… -

- Aún así, no os vendría mal alguien como yo. Se sacar dinero de donde no lo hay… - Nabiki empezó a seguir su camino, mientras Mouse la miraba.

- Por ahora, creo que estaremos bien… - contestó el chico de gafas. Nabiki rió.

- Nunca se sabe cuando las cosas pueden ir a peor¿no? – dijo finalmente la representante, mientras se marchaba. Mouse se sobresalto algo por esta contestación, mientras veía al señor Tanaka, con un pañuelo en la frente, sudar a borbotones. Era evidente, algo había tramado esa mujer.

- Señor Mousse, por favor pase… tenemos… tenemos que hablar… - saludo Tanaka, mientras daba paso al joven chino. Por un momento, Mouse sintió que se adentraba a una sala de un juicio. Y eso no le gustaba.

- Supongo, que como he escuchado, ya tienes tu última película lista para estrenar… - Akane despertó de su pequeña siesta en un sillón en la sala de espera. Ranma acababa de volver de unos quehaceres, y se sentaba frente a ella. Con su misma cara de sabelotodo de siempre.

- Igual que tu, si no me equivoco… - volviendo en sí, Akane se hecha hacia atrás su pelo con la mano derecha – ciencia ficción a bajo presupuesto ¿me equivoco? –

- Algo así… - Dijo Ranma mientras se encendía un cigarro. Akane puso una mueca.

- Nunca dejarás es vicio ¿verdad? –

- Lo siento, mamá, soy muy mayor para cambiar… -

- Siempre tan insolente… - Al oír, esto, Ranma dio una calada.

- No soy yo quien se cree el centro del mundo… -

- ¡Pues no lo parece¡Trata a la gente como si fuesen idiotas! –

- ¡Y tu tratas a la gente como si fuesen empleados! –

- Dios mió… - Akane tomó aliento – Siempre tan inmaduro… -

- La niña rica ha hablado… -

- ¡A eso me refiero! Siempre igual… ¿Es que no podemos mantener una conversación tranquilamente? –

- Eres tu la que ha venido corriendo para volver a sacarme en cara lo mismo que hace tres años… - Ranma buscó un cenicero para tirar las cenizas de su cigarro – ¿Es que no puedes hablar de nada más? – Akane, mientras miraba a Ranma como sacudía su cigarro, se tranquilizó un poco.

- Que manera más machista de culparme de todo… - Akane miró como Ranma volvía a acercar su cigarro a cenicero.

-Si tú lo dices… - Ranma suspiró y se recostó en el sofá, mientras miraba al techo.

- Reconoces al menos eso… - Akane siguió observando el cigarro. El silencio se formo durante varios minutos. Las miradas de reojos se prolongaron más si cabe. Ninguno de los dos decia nada más. Ranma finalmente apagó el cigarro en el cenicero. El hilillo de humo que salía de la colilla subía serpenteando el aire. Akane la miro atentanmente durante unos segundos.

- Ranma... – Akane, tomando la colilla semi-encendida, la restregó contra el cenicero – Nunca aprenderás a apagar los cigarros… supongo que tu habitación seguirá apestando a tabaco…-

- Tampoco es que me resulte un problema… - Ranma volvió a mirar a Akane, que observaba atentamente el cenicero.

- Siempre te los tuve que apagar yo… - finalmente, Akane miró a Ranma, y sonrió – Han pasado 3 años y… -

- ¡Ranma! – Un grito en el pasillo llamó la atención de la pareja. Mousse venía algo fatigado, y no se preocupaba por ocultarlo – Tengo… tengo que hablar contigo un momento… - Ranma, extrañado, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su ayudante, ante la mirada de Akane. Esta, a su vez no dejaba de observarlo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Ranma antes de salir disparado pasillo adentro. Mousse miró un momento a Akane, y corrió detrás de su compañero. Era demasiado extraño como para que Akane Tendo se quedara quieta. Así que no dudó un segundo en levantarse ella también, y correr detrás de ellos. Correr, hasta la oficina 504.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – gritó Ranma nada más entrar. Mousse tardo poco en llegar, pero Ranma ya estaba delante del señor Yamada, con los brazos golpeando la mesa.

- ¡Más vale que me dé una buena excusa! – Akane escuchaba gritar desde la oficina a Ranma, antes de llegar, Mousse algo fatigado los miraba de afuera.

- Verá, señor Saotome… es una decisión de la junta directiva… - El señor Tanaka se secaba el sudor de su calva con un pañuelo.

- ¡Y una mierda¡Exijo una explicación! – Ranma se fijó como el señor Tanaka miraba detrás de él, descubriendo que Akane la había seguido - ¡¿Sabes algo de esto Akane?! –

- ¿Qué… Se puede saber que pasa? – Preguntaba confundida ella. Mousse la miraba de Reojo mientras intentaba ocultar su disgusto.

- ¿Se lo puede explicar usted, señorita Tendo? – Las miradas de todos se volvieron hacia ella. Y no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

- ¡Akane! – gritó Ranma mientras se giraba hacia ella. Akane no sabía donde meterse.

- Esto… yo… -

- Es fácil, nos niegan el presupuesto… - murmuró Mousse. Akane se sorprendió por sea información. Finalmente, el señor Tanaka se limpió la garganta.

- La junta directiva ha decidido no conceder más presupuesto a las películas de Ranma Saotome, por decisión unánime… – El sudor seguía corriendo por la frente del señor Tanaka, mientras todos lo oían - …A petición de la señorita Akane Tendo, bajo la amenaza de dejar la productora. -

**Capítulo 2:**

**Dark**** Side of The Memories**

[Terminado a las 2:47 de la noche, horario de Greenwich

[Cigarros en el cenicero: 7

[Tazas de Café servidos: 1

[¡One Shot de un párrafo!: Un día, Ranma y Ryoga entrenaban juntos. El entrenamiento era intenso e inagotable. Son embargo cuando descansaron, Ryoga se fue a por comida, y se perdió. En esas circunstancias era inevitable empezar a pensar en Akane, y en sus posibilidades. En si realmente estaba enamorada de Ranma, o solo era imaginaciones suyas, como seguramente sería. Al encontrar el camino de regreso, vio como Ranma ya había comido, y tenía la cena lista para él. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos comida?" preguntó. "Porque no me habrías creído hasta que la vieras", contestó Ranma. "Siempre haces lo mismo". Ahí fue cuando Ryoga se dio cuenta de que Akane nunca sería suya.

Más allá de las ilusiones de cada uno, esta la dura realidad. O eso dicen. La dura realidad mía, es que no puedo escribir tanto como deseo, y la nuestros personajes, que no pueden saltarse sus propias limitaciones. Sin embargo, supongo que todo puede mejorar. Seguid atentos al fic por mucho que tarde en escribirlo XD. Puede que incluso mejore con el tiempo…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

H.Battosai.


	3. Dark Side of the Money

_- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Ukyo? – Me preguntó mi sempai. Vale, incontables, pero no se, siempre he llamado a mis sempais de esa manera. Es malo quitarse la costumbre._

_- Lo siento, sempai – le contesté, casi automáticamente. La respuesta de mi sempai… un suspiro._

_- Y pensar que con el idiota de Saotome te comportas como si fueses una fiera – Sempai me volvió a mirar con su cara de insatisfacción – O niña pija, o una metomentodo, ¿Cuál será tu verdadera cara? –_

_- ¡No diga eso, Sempai! – Creo que, aunque me sacaba de quicio, me encantaba hablar con mi sempai en el tejado. El tejado de la facultad de cine no era como los demás. Porque era la única en que se iluminaba por la luna. Y por eso, en invierno, cuando amóchese más temprano, nuestro tejado siempre conseguía estar misteriosamente iluminado._

_- ¿Y como te va con el susodicho? – _

_- ¿Perdone? – Kuojin-sempai se ríe al oírme. Se ve que no se me da muy bien hacerme la tonta._

_- Con el idiota de Ranma, mujer. ¿Ya lo habéis…?- _

_-¡Sempai! –_

_- Ya somos mayorcitos para estarnos con rodeos… - Sempai seguía insinuándome cosas extrañas. Bueno, no extrañas, más bien, malintencionadas._

_- Tampoco tenemos una relación tan… -_

_- Bueno, prácticamente sois pareja. No hay quien os separe – Sempai suspiró – No se que tenéis tanto miedo – aunque no lo parezca, ya va a tercero de Producción. Pero por algún motivo, siempre está con nosotros. Supongo, que porque tenemos la misma edad. Además se lleva muy bien con Ranma y Mousse. A veces la llaman "sargento", pero a ella le da igual. Lo toma como algo cariñoso. Puede que por eso, me sienta tan bien con ella. Por lo comprensiva que es, y lo bien que te sabe ayudar._

_- ¿Sabe una cosa, sempai? – Akane al fin, después de un silencio, murmuró algo – Ranma me ha regalado algo…-_

- ¡Akane! – gritó Ryoga en la azotea de los estudios de la Toho. La tarde había caído, y excepto los rodajes previstos, ya no había ningún trabajador en las oficinas. Se había acabado el horario laboral.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó secamente la joven Tendo, sin dejar de mirar el horizonte. Ryoga, observando levemente su rostro en perfil, pudo observar sus ojos rojos. Había estado llorando.

- He hablado con Kuno, y parece ser que, aunque la junta ha aclarado el mal entendido, ni Ranma ni Mouse dan señales de vida. No contestan ninguno de sus teléfonos… -

- Como si no conocieras a Ranma… - Akane se recogió el pelo que el viento le acariciaba - Para que vuelva, deberéis ir a pedirle de rodillas que lo haga. Aunque se muera de hambre. Es así de cabezota… -

- Ya… -

- Supongo que, al fin y al cabo, es un director de culto. No tendrá problemas para conseguir dinero en ninguna otra productora… - Ryoga, al oír las palabras de Akane, poco a poco le invadía el pesimismo. Cuando llegó él a donde se formaba el ajetreo, la oficina del señor Tanaka, vio quizás una de las escenas más chocantes que podía esperar. Ranma apoyado a la pared cabizbajo intentaba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras Mouse ordenaba los papeles, con claras intenciones de marcharse ya. Pero Akane entre sollozos, intentaba convencer a Ranma de que ella lo arreglaría, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Tres años de competición, se desvelaron en lo que parecía la realidad sin retoques ni efectos: Una realidad, donde Akane intentaba ayudar y proteger a Ranma, y este, sin apartarla, buscaba una solución junto a su apoyo.

- Cuando volví de la Junta Directiva… - Continuó Akane – Ranma ya se había marchado. Me dijeron que no dijo nada a nadie. Ni él ni Mousse. –

- Era de esperar… - sonrió Ryoga, casi sin querer. Pero seguía observando la mirada perdida de Akane – Al final, este juego parece que os a llevado a un callejón sin salida…. –

- ¿Qué insinúas? –

- Sabes como es Ranma… No volverá… ni aunque se lo pidamos de rodillas… -

- Eso ya lo sé… - contesto la joven, al ver a su amigo y productor tan seguro. Ryoga la miraba con claro esfuerzo en intentar decir las palabras que quería decir.

- Y ahora, ¿Cuál será tu excusa para volver a verle? - dijo finalmente.

Ranma y Mouse habían acabado en una de los parques más cercanos a las oficinas de la Toho. Aún no habían comido. De hecho, ni siquiera habían hablado del tema. Estaban sentados en unos bancos delante de un estanque. Los dos miraban fijamente los animales que en el se hospedaban, alejados de las miradas e ignoradas de los transeúntes.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Mouse, sin dejar de mirar al estanque.

- Aun no tengo hambre, vete a comer si quieres…-

- Sabes perfectamente que si tuviese hambre, me iría sin consultártelo… - se quejó el chico de gafas – me refiero a que hacemos con esto – Mouse señalo la carpeta donde guardaba el guión de su supuesta próxima película. Ranma la miró levemente y suspiró.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? habrá que conseguir dinero de otra parte ¿no? –

- ¿Y si nos planteamos contestar las llamadas de Kuno y compañía? –

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para volver con el rabo entre las piernas? –

- Para tener dinero suficiente… y poder seguir trabjando… -

- Déjalo, es una tontería…. – Ranma se levantó de golpe – No tenemos porqué preocuparnos. ¡Hemos ganado premios internacionales! Somos éxito de crítica por dios, alguien aceptará llevar la producción. ¡No somos noveles! –

- El problema… - señalo Mousse - por si no lo recuerdas, es que no tenemos ni agente ni productor que nos presente el proyecto –

- Pero si tú lo haces cojonudamente… -

- Eso es, porque siempre ha sido con la Toho. Más bien se fiaban de nosotros, y de nuestro trabajo. Sabes perfectamente que siempre nos dejaron a nuestro aire y nos daban lo que pedíamos. Incluso con la primera película lo hicieron, porque el padre de Akane nos dejo vía libre completamente –

- Nos produjo porque era una buena idea –

- Nos produjo porque eras el novio de Akane… - Ranma se calló ante el comentario, dado que no le faltaba razón.

- Bueno, eso es pasado. El caso es que debemos vender la película, y habrá que hacerlo. No creo que sea tan difícil –

- No se… - Mouse se rascó la cabeza – No creo que la Toho nos dejara marchar por las buenas, por mucho que dijese Akane… -

- Akane no tuvo nada que ver… -.contestó rápidamente Ranma, lo que choco un poco a Mouse.

- ¿Aún sigues con eso? –

- ¡La conozco, nunca haría algo así! –

- ¡En cualquier caso, es sospechoso! ¿Crees que nos dejarían marchar, sabiendo que cualquiera puede contratarnos fácilmente entonces? La política de la Toho es contratar a los directores de por vida, o por lo menos varios años, para poder asegurarse los futuros éxitos… -

- Da igual… no se saldrán con la suya. – Ranma se centró un poco, preparado para caminar – A partir de mañana, saldremos de productora en productora. En menos de una semana podremos volver a trabajar. Te lo digo yo, que se de esto – finalizó Ranma, emprendiendo la marcha, seguido de Mouse, que aún no estaba del todo convencido.

Días después, en la residencia de los Tendo, Akane esperaba a en la puerta del despacho de su padre. Hace años Soun Tendo, había sido llamado el "emperador del cine", siendo conocido por todo el mundo por sus películas. Tanto, que más de un premio internacional consiguió. Sin embargo, un día, anunció su retirada sin previo aviso. Eso tomo por sorpresa a todo el mundo del 7º Arte, que no encontraban explicación, y sus hijas no eran menos. Aún como estudiantes, ni siquiera ellas sabían el motivo, dado que nunca hablaba de su trabajo. Sin embargo su poder en la productora Toho era aún grande, tanto como para que se le pidiera consejo siempre que pudiesen, además de que su palabra, aun seguía teniendo mucho peso en la toma de decisiones. Pero Akane nunca entendió el motivo de su retiro, y siempre sintió, que esa era la distancia que aún por hoy, los distanciaba. Sabía que la quería, y siempre se lo demostró, pero era una distancia profesional. Una distancia que ella aún ni se atrevía a soñar acortar, hacia el hombre que más respeto le inspiraba en el mundo.

- Akane, papa dice que pases… - dijo Kasumi, su hermana mayor. Akane hizo una reverencia y con cuidado, se adentro en el despacho de su progenitor. Habitualmente no eran tan respetuosos, pero hoy era un día especial. Hoy, tendría que enfrentarse a su padre. Y en el ambiente, todos pareciera que lo sabía.

- Sientate hija… - dijo Soun, mirando hacia el jardín. El despacho, aunque dentro de una típica casa japonesa, estaba amueblado al estilo occidental. Akane siempre recordaba jugar por aquí de pequeña. Y de adolescente, leer la infinidad de libros que su padre tenía.

- Papá… -

- Dime lo que tengas que decirme… - La seriedad de su padre, puso aun mas nerviosa a Akane, pero no se desanimó.

- ¿Por… por qué li hiciste?-

- ¿El qué? –

- ¿Por qué planeaste el despido de Ranma de la productora? –

- Akane… - Soun finalmente se giró, mostrando su rostro amigable – Sabes que yo estoy retirado… -

- Nabiki me dijo que hizo la petición tras tu orden – Y era cierto. Como representante de Akane, su hermana fue la que formuló la petición, y reconoció que su padre fue quien se la ordenó. Soun, ante la situación, solo suspiró.

- Que yo sepa, Saotome no tiene contrato con la Toho. Solo es un artista externo… -

- Eso es una tontería… -

- Y solamente se le ha negado un presupuesto, es decisión suya que… -

- ¡Sabías que esto iba a pasar! ¡Sabía que yo lo desmentiría, pero que Ranma se negaría a volver! ¡Lo sabías desde el principio! – Los gritos de Akane llenaron el despacho, pero su padre no se inmutó. El sonido del estanque de su jardín, volvió a embadurnar el ambiente.

- Es su decisión –

- ¡Solo quiero saber porqué lo hiciste! ¡¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera?! – Akane se acercó y dio un golpe claro e la mesa, al ver que su padre no respondía - ¡Ya soy mayorcita! ¡Yo soluciono mis propios problemas! ¡Soy yo la que tiene un problema con Ranma! ¡No vuelvas a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos! – Y diciendo esto, se fue, al ver que no habría una respuesta de su padre. Kasumi entró tras su marcha, mientras Soun se giraba para volver a ver su jardín

- ¿Está bien todo esto, papá? - preguntó la mayor de las hermanas. Soun solo suspiró

- Es mejor así… - respondió finalmente el cabeza de familia.

Kuno, tras una reunión directiva, salía del despacho echando chispas. Y es que, para él, los viejos de la junta no tienen ni idea de lo qe tienen entre manos. Y unas simples reuniones no lo solucionaran.

- No se te ve con buena cara – Dijo Ryoga, al cual se encontró en el pasillo.

- Para tenerla… - Kuno, tomándolo por el hombro, lo dirigió a su despacho habitual. Ryoga al entrar, vio la maqueta de una casa a medio construir en el suelo.

- ¿Aún sigues con todo esto? – preguntó observándola más detenidamente, mientras Kuno se quitaba la chaqueta y se desanudaba la corbata.

- ¿Qué tal lo lleva la señorita Tendo? –

- ¿Akane? Pues, lo soporta a su manera. Aunque a decir verdad, sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Así que supongo que se lo tomará con filosofía –

- Ya, ya. Todo es muy bonito para ti Ryoga, viendo como se te amplían las posibilidades –

- ¿Qué? –

- Todo el estudio sabe que estás enamorado de Akane, estúpido – finalmente, Kuno se sentó, ante la mirada atónita de su empleado.

- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¡Yo no…! –

- Pero, mientras tú te alegras por tus líos de falda, dentro de nada van a rodar cabezas – aseguró el productor. Ryoga, dejando su alteración por el descubrimiento de sus sueños amorosos por parte de sus compañeros, entró en una extraña preocupación. Porque, aunque un poco idiota parece, Kuno es el mejor que sabe los entramados de la productora. Y si algo le parece que va mal, de seguro que empeorará con el paso del tiempo.

- ¿A… a que te refieres? –

- Si el viejo es listo… - Kuno sacó un cigarrillo – Si el viejo es listo, sabrá que ha jugado su última carta –

- ¿Te refieres a Soun Tendo? –

- El "Emperador" empezará a perder prestigio en la Toho, y de hecho ya lo está haciendo. Instigar para deshacerse de una de los brotes del nuevo cine, que ya era una estrella, ha sido su perdición –

- Bueno, pero seguimos teniendo las de ganar ¿no? – Ryoga abrió la ventana, antes de encenderse un tabaco el también – A Ranma no le darán un presupuesto tan pronto, y dudo que si nos negamos a explicar sus despido, le contraten en otra productora. Fácilmente se arrastrará de nuevo en busca de subvención… -

- Si, todo parece muy bonito. Nos quitamos al viejo de encima y seguimos como estábamos ¿no? – Y a continuación, Kuno dio una sonora carcajada – No seas idiota Hibiki, nada es tan fácil. –

- ¿Y eso por qué, tipo listo? –

- Por esto solo eres un productor. No se como puedes afirmar que Ranma va ha aceptar volver. Y mucho menos decir que nadie le dará dinero. Lo conozco, yo fui su primer productor. Y sacará dinero como si es de debajo de las piedras –

- ¡Pues que se vaya! ¡será el precio a pagar por que Soun tendo deje en paz a esta compañía!- gritó Ryoga, harto de la importancia que le daba Kuno a Ranma. Nunca le cayó bien.

- Puede, y con eso el cambio generacional en la junta directiva está asegurado… - Pero Kuno suspiró, a la vez que hecha el humo por la boca – Aún queda el último movimiento de los implicados. Esto definirá se lo perdemos todo o nos recuperamos mejor que antes… -

En la ventana de un café, Ranma y Mouse miraban desesperados las tazas. 3 días sin conseguir nada. Y se vislumbraba un año por ese estilo. Ninguna productora les concedía el dinero en tan poco margen, alegando que hasta al menos 6 meses no podrían dar apoyó a su proyecto. Y no había dinero para esperar tanto tiempo.

- No podremos subsistir… - se quejó Mouse

-¿Ni siquiera 6 meses? -

- Eso es, de hecho, pedir mucho… - Mouse se rascó la cabeza ante la adversidad – Deberíamos aceptar…. –

- ¡Ni locos! –

- Al menos contestar al teléfono… -

- ¡Nos echaron a patadas! ¡Como a perros! –

- ¡Como perros viviremos si no aceptamos volver! –

- ¡Prefiero morir de pié, entonces! – Mouse miraba como Ranma seguía en su posición, con claras intenciones de no cambiar de parecer. Mouse se armó de paciencia, para intentar hacerlo comprender.

- Ranma… Si al menos no hubiésemos ido de productora en productora, aún el año que viene podríamos decir que nos hemos tomado un año sabático. Pero con el paso del tiempo, todo el mundo sabrá que nos despidieron de la Toho, y nadie les dará explicaciones. Y, lamentablemente, nadie contratará a un artista despedido por la mayor productora del país, por "ha saber porque". Y viéndonos intentar conseguir dinero desesperadamente, la gente se pensara lo peor y nos negaran aun mas los presupuestos – Ranma miraba dubitativo a Mouse – Ranma, tenemos que aceptar…. –

- ¿Lo peor?… -

- Problemas con la policía, la mafia, drogadicción, falta de responsabilidad…. –

- Pero… -

- Aunque sea de rodillas Ranma, es la única salida que puedo ver… o eso o nos retiramos… - ante las palabras de Mousse, el silencio se alargo bastante tiempo. Ranma sacó un cigarro y trato de encenderlo, sin lograrlo, ante la mirada de su compañero. Pero ninguno de los dos terminaba por decir nada.

- ¿Crees que hemos tocado techo? – Ranma empezaba a gesticular, aun con el cigarro en la boca – Crees que nuestro tiempo ha acabado… -

- Pero… ¿Qué estas diciendo, Ranma? –

- ¿Nunca podremos pasar de rogarle a otra gente dinero para hacer nuestras obras? ¿Tendremos que mendigar toda la vida? – terminó por preguntarle. Mousse, en silencio trago saliva, mientras el también sacaba un cigarrillo. Y se lo encendió, e hizo lo mismo con el de Ranma.

- ¿Realmente vale la pena seguir así? - preguntó finalmente el chico de la trenza. El ultimátum estaba dicho, y Mousse no sabía que responder. Sentía que si lo dejaban y el empezaba a dirigir, no tendría problemas para, al menos, vivir con películas comerciales. Pero, no quería, no quería dejarlo así. No sin haber hecho algo por el cual sentirse orgulloso, y poder mirar a Ranma sin arrepentirse. Y ya no era cuestión de dinero, y lo sabían. Era cuestión de si mismo, de su libertad de creación, y de vivir bajo sus propias consecuencias. Y es que, aunque otra productora les diera mañana mismo el dinero, es seguro que tendrían peticiones con respecto al guión y la obra. La libertad de la que gozaban con la Toho, no se volvería a repetir, eso estaba claro. Y Había que tomar una decisión.

- Ranma… yo… - Mousse, intentó sacar las palabras lo mas delicadamente posible, sin embargo algo le frenó. Unos toques en la ventana de la cafetería llamó la atención de los dos. Y detrás de ella, en la calle estaba ella. Vestida de smoking y con una cartera bajo el brazo, se les quedó mirando, casi como comprobando si realmente eran ellos. Y apoyando su mano en la ventana, sonrió. Pero Mousse y Ranma no dejaban de mirarla sorprendidos, hasta tal punto que sus cigarros se desprendieron de su boca, cayendo al suelo.

- Sargento… -susurraron los dos, mientra Ukyo finalmente deslizaba su mano por el cristal.

**Capítulo 3:**

**Dark**** Side of The Money**

Terminado a las 20:35 de la noche, horario de Greenwich

Cigarros en el cenicero: 4

Tazas de Café servidos: 1

Free Talk: Hace poco dejé una asociación de aficionados al manganime, por cuestiones de tiempo. Yo, aparte de miembro de la junta me encargaba de las proyecciones, así como de liar con el centro que nos dejaba la sala para proyectar. Un día al poner un DVD de Golden Boy, la primera imagen que salió en pantalla, fue la de una chica medio desnuda. Me quedé frío, sin embargo, el encargado de la sala me miró y me dijo: "¿Qué, vas a poner una hentai? Entonces me quedo". Y lo único que se me ocurrió decir ante tal declaración fue: "Lo siento, pero este mes no toca porno"

Bueno, después de unas largas (larguísimas) vacaciones, vuelvo al currete de escritor. Y con la clara convicción de acabar fanfiction antes de comenzar otros. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Y es que, haciendo cuentas, ya tengo 5 sin terminar. Espero acabarlos pronto. Otro dato es que he hecho ya 5 cortometrajes y varios ya están subidos a Internet ¡Visitad mi web y opinad, que no cuesta nada! En fin, y paras los seguidores de este fanfiction, pues tengo planeado seguir a paso firme hasta acabarlo, así que no os preocupéis si tardo XD. En fin, os espero en el próximo capítulo.

H.Battosai.


	4. Dark Side of the Hope

_La realidad es que el reparto de trabajos no me había gustado nada. Me parecía bien que las clases de dirección y guionización, producción, iluminación, etc… nos uniésemos, pero al final acabé siendo el simple guionista del corto. Algo que no me termina de satisfacer. ¿Qué voy a hacer, aparte de escribir una historia de 10 minutos? Preferiría mil veces empezar a dirigir, aunque fuese el guión de otra persona. _

_- ¿Te vas a quedar al final, Saotome? – Me preguntó Ryoga Hibiki. Era uno de los productores del corto. En ese momento eran las nueve de la mañana y todo el equipo se había reunido para empaquetar cosas y poner rumbo hacia el primer día de rodaje._

_- Bueno, creía os vendría bien una mano más, pero creo que estáis completos – Le contesté con toda la sinceridad posible. No era culpa de nadie que los puestos fuesen los que fuesen, era simple cuestión de suerte._

_- Tu sabes como son estas cosas. Además Kuonji ha dejado claro que no quiere a nadie que no tenga nada que hacer… - Vamos, que me estaba echando indirectamente. Miré a todos lados y parecía que pronto terminarían. Me levanté._

_- Bueno, creo que tienes razón…_

_- Me alegro que lo comprendas. – Me contestó Ryoga con una sonrisa. Aunque parecía algo forzada._

_- ¡Espera! ¡Ranma! – escuché, Ryoga y yo nos giramos para ver que pasaba ahora, y pudimos ver como Akane se acercaba con una tonga de papeles, que parecía que se le iban a caer con cada paso._

_- Tendo, deberías decirle a tu ayudante de dirección que se encargue de los papeles – Le dije. Pero solo me contestó con una sonrisa._

_- Mousse está muy ocupado revisando el cargamento con Ukyo – Esta chica tenía la mala costumbre de llamar a todo el mundo por su nombre, y eso que nunca nos habíamos hablado directamente._

_- Tendo creo que ya hay que empezar a repartirse en los coches…._

_- Lo sé, sempai… - Vaya, y trataba de "sempais" a Ryoga. No tenía sentido. – Pero Ranma, ¿No vas a venir?_

_- Bueno… - No me esperaba esta reacción – La verdad es que no pinto nada en el rodaje, yo ya hice mi parte._

_- Pero, bueno, creía que podías ayudarme. Al fin y al cabo tu escribiste el guión…_

_- ¿Quieres que sea guionista de plató?_

_- No, no. Creo que podemos hacerlo literal al guión, pero creo que tu visión puede ayudar mucho en el rodaje – Finalmente, Akane Tendo hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Si no tienes nada más que hacer ¿Podrías venir y ayudarnos?_

_Ryoga y yo, no sabíamos muy bien que hacer. Pero reconozco, que fue la primera vez que Akane me sorprendió agradablemente._

- Si no hay ninguna pregunta más, me gustaría despedir… - El presentador se detuvo ante la mano levantada de algunos espectadores. Miró a Ranma, que con cara de pocos amigos le devolvía la mirada, e hizo una reverencia al público asistente. – Lamentablemente no tenemos más tiempo, señores. Por favor, concedan un fuerte aplauso a Ranma Saotome, por el tiempo que nos ha ofrecido.

También con una clara reverencia, Ranma se puso de pie se marchó rápidamente por detrás del telón de fondo. El teatro empezaba a levantarse de sus asientos mientras él necesitaba algo para relajarse.

- ¿Donde esta Mousse? – Preguntó a uno de los organizadores, los cuales del dirigieron hacia una salida de emergencia.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿que tal te lo has pasado? – Le preguntó Mousse nada más verlo salir al patio cerrado que había detrás del teatro. Ranma tomo el cigarrillo que estaba tomando y le dio una calada.

- Odio esto. Juro que no lo volveré a hacer.

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que a Mousse y Ranma se le había negado la producción de cualquier proyecto. No solo en la productora en donde trabajaban, si no en cualquiera. Se había corrido la voz de que se les negó un presupuesto y montaron un número, y se negaron a trabajar. Aunque en parte era verdad. Respecto a la película en post-producción, Ranma no quería saber nada de ella. Tampoco podría de todas formas, por que la productora tenía los derechos finales de la cinta. Así que a día de hoy estarían muertos de hambre, o trabajando como camareros, si no fuese por una persona: Ukyo Kuonji.

El discurso/sermón que les dio a los dos cuando los encontró en aquella cafetería a las cinco de la tarde, fue monumental. Ukyo se había ido hace 5 años a trabajar en , pero había sido el productora oficial del grupo desde que se conocieron en primer curso de la escuela de cine. Tenía una gran facilidad para convencer a todo el mundo (sobre todo a Ryoga), saltarse normas sin recibir consecuencias, y conseguir todo lo posible al menos precio. Pero los años que estuvo fuera le dejo sin noticias de lo que había pasado entre todos, más allá de saber que ahora Akane y Ranma trabajaban separados.

La primera impresión que tuvo al llegar de nuevo a Japón, seguramente fue que todos eran unos inútiles.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Ukyo, saliendo también al patio.

- No pienso volver ha hacer algo así…

- Creía que a los directores os gustaba hablar y echaros flores en público.

- Déjelo sargento – Mousse, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo, entró en la conversación – Pero la verdad es que es un poco…

- Me da igual lo que os parezca. Al menos podemos sacar algo de dinero… – Ukyo se detuvo delante de ellos y los miró de arriba abajo. Los tres estaban de traje y corbata, sólo que ella con minifalda. – Haced el favor de arreglaros antes de volver adentro.

- ¿Volver?

- Me han ofrecido más conferencias y algunas Master Class.

- No quiero pasarme el resto del año de mi vida dando conferencias… - A Ranma le había gustado que Ukyo estuviese tan dispuesta a ayudarles, pero todo el plan de ir haciendo conferencias sobre cine e asistir como invitado a televisiones nacionales, no le parecía una solución. De hecho era tan evidente que necesitaban dinero, que incluso les ofrecían menos de lo normal.

- Estoy trabajando en lo de conseguir presupuesto, pero necesito más tiempo. Y es mejor no vivir de ahorros mientras se pueda.

- Pues yo no te veo yendo a ninguna productora…

- Sólo los inútiles como vosotros van a pedir a las puertas de las productoras como muertos de hambre. – Zanjó Ukyo el asunto. Mouse y Ranma suspiraron profundamente. Ukyo nunca daba entender que se había equivocado, y realmente, buscar dinero era su campo, no el suyo. Así que jamás le podrían llevar la contraria. Les esperaba una larga temporada.

Akane hacía ya unos días que había terminado los últimos recovecos de su película, y poco más le faltaba por hacer que ir a presentaciones y estrenos, para apoyar su cinta. Tampoco es que le comunicaran si iba a entrar a concurso en algún festival, pero supuso que no habría mucha diferencia. Con ir a la entrega de premios, estaría bien. El problema real, era la rumorología diversa que ha habido las últimas semanas a causa de la "desaparición" de Ranma. Aunque los actores acudían a las presentaciones de su última película en la productora, la falta del director, y más del renombre que tenía, era significativa. Kuno no dejaba dar declaraciones sobre el tema, y terminaban excusándose con un "no ha podido asistir". ¿Cuánto se tardaría en descubrir el pastel? ¿Y si llegará a meterla a ella en medio? (Como ya habían hecho antes). No quería que su vida se convirtiese en una novela rosa o en motivo para que la prensa más sensacionalista la persiguiera por el asunto.

- ¿Señorita Tendo? – Akane solía recibir llamadas a su móvil aun siendo de noche. A veces podía ser muy molesto. Pero ahora, teniendo cuenta que estaba de "vacaciones" no le terminaba de molestar.

- ¿Qué pasa Kuno? – Akane se sentó en el bordillo de su cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Había estado leyendo guiones en las oficinas de la productora.

- Oh, nada. Sólo la llamaba para escuchar su dulce voz… - Típico de Kuno.

- Pues si ya estás contento, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Bueno la verdad es que me aburro bastante. ¿Le apetecería una cena romántica?

- ¿Es que no tienes nada que hacer, Kuno? Ryoga siempre que lo veo está que no para.

- Bueno, ahora que han echado a mi mejor director, comprenderás que tengo más tiempo libre del habitual – Akane captó la idea de inmediato. ¿Estaría intentando restregarle que fue por culpa suya? Ya tenia bastante con lo suyo.

- ¿Y entonces porqué no te fuiste con ellos sin tantos les echas de menos?

- No, creo que ahora se dedican a otros asuntos. ¿No se ha enterado, Señorita Tendo?

- ¿Cómo?

- "Ranma Saotome participa en la V Reunión de Cinéfilos de Tokio como Invitado". Debería leer más el periódico. – Eso no podía ser, pensó Akane nada más escuchar la información. Pero rápidamente, con el móvil en la mano, fue a la entrada y tomó el primer periódico que encontró. En él se podía leer perfectamente "Ranma Saotome, hoy en el V Reunión de Cinéfilos de Tokio".

- Esto es imposible…

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, porque… a Ranma no le gusta…

- Bueno, quizás eso sea al Ranma que conocía ¿no, señorita Tendo? – Akane se quedó en silencio pensando en esas palabras, mientras empezaba a sentir una sensación de vacío que le venía de vez en cuando.

Después de estar presente en las discusiones de negocio de Ukyo y las asociaciones de cines, otra reunión con la academia de cine nacional, y con dos pequeñas productoras, la idea de volver a dirigir una película parecía más lejos que al principio del día para Ranma. Él y Mousse no hacían más que correr detrás de la chica, que aunque veían que siempre tenía a alguien con quien hablar, no daba la impresión de que nada fuese seguro. Incluso más de una vez, alguna incomprensible discusión hacía que Ukyo, visiblemente enfadada, les ordenara abandonar la sala de negociaciones.

- Es verdad que necesitamos una productora, pero tampoco es motivo como para aceptar cualquier tontería. – Ukyo nunca se solía justificar, pero le cansaba que Mousse y Ranma le preguntaran cada 5 minutos porqué ha hecho tal cosa o la otra – Se que os da igual cualquier tontería mientras podáis tener una cámara y par de kilómetros de película, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles.

- Pero con Kuno nunca tuvimos muchos problemas…

- Kuno nunca arriesgó más de lo que estaba ganando con vosotros. Y si yo puediese también jugaría sobre seguro. Pero ahora no estamos para eso. – La respuesta de la chica dejó a los dos más confundidos que antes. La verdad es que nunca se interesaron de donde salía el dinero ni nada, aunque siempre les alegraba cuando Kuno venía a decirle que su última película ya había superado los costes y estaba dando algo de ganancias.

- No os preocupéis. Ya casi lo tengo. – Les dijo con una sonrisa intentando darles confianza, mientras caminaban hacia la parada de metro. – Solo un poco más y estaremos listos.

- No lo ponemos en duda, Sargento – Le contestó Mousse. pero Ranma seguía cabizbajo caminando. – Venga hombre, tampoco es para tanto.

- Ya, como tu no tienes que dar la cara…

- Yo también he participado en las conferencias…

- Pero a mi no me gusta nada… - Ranma se tiró el cigarro que llevaba y se metieron directamente al tren subterráneo.

Ukyo había decidido instalarse en casa de Ranma y Mousse por el momento. Cuando volvió a Tokyo hace unos meses, tenía pensado estar en un hostal el tiempo suficiente hasta poder encontrar un trabajo y poder así alquilar un piso, pero el encuentro con sus antiguos compañeros le hizo cambiar de planes. Al fin y al cabo les iba a hacer de productora y representante gratis.

- ¿En serio es tan difícil esas conferencias? Solo tenéis que sonreír y contestar preguntas, ¿no? – Pregunto la chica mientras se metía en el baño para cambiarse y prepararse para dormir.

- Bueno… - La voz de Mousse empezó a hablar, mientras se oía el cerrar de una puerta. Ukyo entre abrió la del lavabo.

- ¿Se ha ido? – Preguntó. Mousse, miró por la ventana de la habitación un momento, viendo como Ranma salía de por la puerta de entrada.

- Habrá ido a tomar el aire.

- ¿Pero que demonios le pasa? – Ukyo volvió a salir del baño, aún no se había cambiado – Lleva todo el día con mala cara. Ni que os estuviera esclavizando.

- Bueno, supongo que es un poco especial la situación. – Mousse se quitó la camiseta y se puso una blanca vieja. – Realmente nunca nos planteamos hacer conferencias ni nada por el estilo. De hecho pensamos dejarlo antes de eso.

- ¿Dejarlo? ¿Pero estáis locos? ¿Como que pensabais dejarlo?

- Es que… - Mousse miraba como Ranma se sentaba en un banco mientras empezaba a fumar. – Digamos que preferimos hacer las cosas diferentes.

- ¿Diferentes?

- Nosotros somos cineastas Sargento, no cinéfilos. Hacemos cine, no hablamos de él. – Después de decir esto, el chico terminó metiéndose en la habitación. A Ukyo prácticamente ele había dejado sin palabras.

Ranma fumaba en el banco una pequeña plaza que había enfrente de donde vivía. Era una pequeña casa en alquiler, pero también era verdad que solía pasar poco tiempo en ella. Ni el ni Mousse eran de estar mucho en casa, pero ahora no era esa la situación. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo, y no tenía ganas de mirar a nadie a la cara. Comprendía que Ukyo hacía lo mejor para todos, y pensándolo objetivamente tenía razón, pero no sabría cuanto iba a aguantar con ese estilo de vida.

- Sabía que no te lo tomarías bien… siempre tenía que dar yo la cara – Ranma levantó el rostro del suelo para ver a Akane. Parecía algo sudada y su respiración se condensaba en el aire

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Pues… pasaba por aquí…

- Ya veo – Ranma se hizo a un lado en el asiento, dejándole un hueco a Akane. Esta dudo un momento, pero era evidente que Ranma no estaba para peleas. Parecía cansado y agotado.

- Nunca pensé que volverías corriendo solo para reírte de mi.

- Por favor Ranma, no digas tonterías. Se que lo estás pasando mal, pero reconoce que es por tu cabezonería.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si tanto te disgusta vivir del cuento, pues vuelve. Nadie tendrá ningún problema en volver a darte presupuesto para una película. Todo quedó en un mal entendido…

- Eso sería peor aún...

- ¿Pues entonces de que te quejas? Al menos tienes el suficiente nombre como para poder hacer conferencias y esas cosas… - Para Akane era muy difícil entender la postura de Ranma. Es verdad que se conocían desde hace años, pero la realidad es que tenían una visión diferente de las cosas. Y sobre todo de este tipo de cosas.

- No lo entiendes, Akane. Esas conferencias, son como un engañabobos. La gente paga dinero por tenerme ahí y que les diga tonterías sobre mis películas. Y después quiere que les de unas clases, como si pudiesen aprender ha hacer cine sentados delante mía.

- De todo se aprende Ranma. Eso es lo que tu no consigues entender. – Akane se hecho un mecho de pelo hacia atrás, mientras miraba al cielo nocturno de Tokio – Puede que si tu fueses a una conferencia, salieses con la sensación de que se han reído de ti, pero los tipo de personas que van, van porqué quieren. No les estas engañando ni presionando.

- No me convencen tus explicaciones…

- Ya. Siempre criticabas a los exponentes cuando íbamos a conferencias. No se te podía sacar a ningún lado.

- Solamente creo que un director tiene que dirigir, y no decirle a os demás como tienen que hacerlo… - Ranma seguía cabizbajo mientras hablaba, por lo que no pudo ver la cara de enfado de Akane al oír eso.

- Eres incorregible. Pareces un niño.

- ¿A que viene eso?

- ¿Quién eres tu para decir lo que una persona debe hacer o no? Lo que pasa es que eres testarudo como una mula, y no quieres reconocer que te has equivocado. Si Mouse y tu os morís de hambre, es culpa de tu opstinencia.

- Sólo soy fiel a mis principios…

- Así que principios ¿eh? – Akane se levantó de golpe y se puso frente a su expareja. - ¿Según tus principios, que tiene que hacer un director?

Ranma, por primera vez en la charla alzó la vista. Akane se mostraba muy decidida frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

- Dirigir la mejor película posible y…

- Eso es solo una idea egocéntrica. Puede que los premios te los lleves tú, y todos los críticos te laman el culo, pero si realmente crees eso, acabarás comentando películas en un programa de televisión de fin de semana.

Ranma no podía contestarle. Habitualmente era muy fácil entrar en una discusión de ese tipo con Akane, pero por alguna razón esta vez no podía. La chica le miraba seria, totalmente convencida de sus palabras. Algo que, seguramente, aprendió ha hacer de él.

- Un director es el responsable de que la película se lleve a cabo, y por lo tanto de que ningún esfuerzo sea en vano. Puede que tengas cinco trabajadores o trescientos, pero su trabajo es tan importante como el tuyo. Incluso más. – Akane se volvió a colocar la chaqueta, intentando abrigarse mejor – Lo único que haces siendo tan egocéntrico, es que no puedas conseguir que financien tu proyecto, simplemente porque piensas solo en tu orgullo. Por eso Kuno nunca pudo invertir dinero en ti.

Ranma siguió en silencio un rato. Mientras daba la última calada al cigarrillo. Akane, aún algo alterada, y creyendo que el chico no le había hecho ni el mínimo caso, dio media vuelta para volver por donde vino.

- Oye, Akane… - Ranma también se levanto del banco – Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas.

La chica se detuvo un momento, como asimilando lo que había escuchado. Poco después, volvió a emprender la marcha.

- No intentes quedar bien ahora… - Le dijo, sin volver la vista atrás, antes de marcharse definitivamente.

Cuando Ranma entró de nuevo en casa, Ukyo le esperaba sentada junto al teléfono, con las piernas cruzadas, y ya embadurnada en un pequeño kimono para dormir.

- ¿No duermes? – Pregunto Ranma. Ukyo le miró.

- ¿Era Akane?

- Parece que pasaba por aquí… - Ranma se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo en el colgador. Sentía la mirada de Ukyo, pero no le apetecía descifrar lo que había detrás de ella. Finalmente, con un fuerte suspiro la chica se levantó.

- Mañana madrugamos. Nos vamos a China… – Recogiéndose el pelo, la chica se dirigió a la habitación. – Ya tenemos productora.

**Capítulo 4**

**Dark Side of the Hope**

[Terminado a las 0:46 de la noche, horario de Greenwich]

[Cafés servidos: X·Y=N2]

[Significados de cosas raras: "Guionista de Plató" suele ser los guionistas contratados para adaptar los diálogos a los cambios que se producen en medio de un rodaje. Suelen ser usados sobre todo en TV, porque se supone que en cine, ya todo está ensayado y todos los cambios anotados antes de rodar.]

Notas del autor: Batto al habla. La verdad es que aunque sigo escribiendo, no tengo Internet ahora mismo. De hecho tengo más capítulos escritos del fic, pero solo he podido aprovechar que un amigo ha venido a casa a las 4 de la mañana con un teléfono móvil e Internet para subirlo XD. Así que seguramente la próxima semana pueda seguir subiendo capítulos nuevos de este fic. (ya solo me quedan dos por acabar, weee)


	5. Dark Side of the Offer

_Ver a Ranma escribir era probablemente, la cosa más maravillosa que podía hacer una persona con otra, sin necesidad de tocarse ni hablarse. Es lo más parecido a ver la vida pasar antes tus ojos. Como un paisaje que en un minuto, pasa de ser floreado y de colores, a blanco y nevado. Algo así como ver un pequeño gusano salir de un huevo, crecer, cambiar de forma, ocultarse dentro de un capillo y florecer nuevamente como una mariposa, todo a la vez. Sí, era como un inexplicable misterio, incontrolable. Y nunca me cansaría de observarlo._

_Su rostro se vuelve totalmente serio y su mirada se pierde a través del papel o la pantalla del ordenador. Y sientes perfectamente que mira más allá de lo que hay a su alrededor en ese momento, a la vez que ves como desde sus dedos nacen situaciones y personajes como si tuviesen vida propia. Da igual donde sea, y cuando, esa sensación y esa atmósfera siempre aparecen cuando lo hace._

_Cuando en mitad de clase, se escondía en la última fila para escribir, era imposible resistirme a esconderme con él, solamente para verlo escribir. Me era imposible intentar frenar el impulso que le llamaba a escribir, fuese cual fuese el momento. Cuando de repente se ausentaba del grupo un rato para escribir en su libreta. O cuando, en nuestra primera cita, estuvo unos cinco minutos callado anotando cosas. Era tan normal en él, y tan maravilloso, que si no lo hiciese, le obligaría a intentarlo. _

_Por eso, uno de los placeres más grandes de mi vida, es cuando me despierto en medio de la noche, y veo como está sentado bajo una suave luz, tecleando en un ordenador. Sin que me oiga, me acomodo para verlo inmerso en su mundo, con esa extraña banda sonora de fondo. Y me podría pasar horas mirándolo, hasta que acabe. Y al final, como si fuese un ritual, suspire, mueva suavemente el cuello, y se gire hacia mi._

_- ¿Te he despertado, Akane? _

_- ¿Qué escribes, Ranma?_

_- Pues… lo único que puede escribir uno cuando está enamorado_

La imagen que tenía Ranma de China realmente importaba poco en este asunto. Había estado hace años en el país con su padre, pero era pequeño y no se acordaba de nada. Ni del idioma (que realmente nunca aprendió) ni mucho menos de algún lugar conocido. Pero estando Mousse con ellos, no pensaban tener problemas. Además de que Ukyo les había indicado que las negociaciones con las productoras iban a ser en japonés.

- Será mejor que te vayas preparando… - Le dijo Mousse en el avión.

- Tranquilo, creo que tengo una buena idea para una película de artes marciales. - Si Ukyo les había dicho que la oferta de la productora audiovisual china era la más aceptable, es que seguramente fuese la que menos pidiesen a cambio de hacerse cargo de la película. Pero aún así, la primera impresión que tuvo Ranma al buscar en internet que tipo de trabajos producían, fue bastante mala. Entre películas de artes marciales, y policíacas se movían, básicamente. De vez en cuando conseguían un reconocimiento internacional participando en alguna producción conjunta, pero aparte de eso, no había mucho más resaltara. Ni siquiera había visto nunca alguna película suya.

- Te lo explicaré una sola vez – Ukyo intentaba dormitar las pocas horas que quedaban de vuelo. Aun así se dignó a subirse el antifaz e intentar hablar. – Por lo que me dijeron, intentaban sacar a delate un sello más "multinacional". Aunque nunca hayas oído hablar de ellos, la verdad es que son bastantes reconocidos en China. Por lo menos es casi seguro que tienen dinero. El problema va a ser lo que nos pidan a cambio…

- ¿Y que pueden pedir? – Preguntó Mousse. Ukyo volvió a taparse los ojos con el antifaz.

- Eso nos lo dirán cuando lleguemos a la reunión. Ahora dejadme dormir en paz. – Ukyo se recostó ante los ojos de los dos muchachos. Ranma miró a Mousse nuevamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que le pasa? Lleva de un humor de perros desde anoche. – Mousse miró la cara dudosa de Ranma con incredulidad. Finalmente dio un suspiro.

- Tu sabrás lo que has hecho. - Y dicho eso, Mousse también se hizo a un con claras intenciones de dormir.

- Parece que ya no se puede hablar con nadie sin que se enfaden. – Dijo en voz alta, mientras se echaba una manta por encima. No le quedaba otra que dormir el también. Al menos sabía que le habían escuchado perfectamente.

El vuelo fue muchísimo más rápido de lo esperado, y al no llevar ninguna maleta, en menos de 3 horas de salir de casa ya se encontraban en medio del paseo marítimo de la capital China. Los barcos de madera faenaban en las aguas del Mar Amarillo, con los impresionantes rascacielos de fondo. Era una imagen tan típica, que a Ranma le pareció estar dentro de una fotografía.

- ¿Hacemos algo de turismo? – Preguntó Ukyo a sus dos acompañantes. Mousse y Ranma la miraban como si estuviese de broma. – Todavía nos quedan unas horas antes de la reunión.

- ¿Entonces para que hemos venido a primera hora, sargento? – Ranma tenía una cara de sueño considerable – Podríamos haber pillado un vuelo por la tarde.

- No había más vuelos para hoy. Lamento que os tuvieseis que despertar temprano para salir a ganaros el pan. – Con un leve movimiento de pelo, Ukyo decidió darle la espalda a los chicos y empezar a caminar por el paseo marítimo. Ranma se rascó la cabeza y miró a Mousse.

- Pues yo no pienso haceros de guía. – Le dijo sin inmutarse. Ranma sólo puso resoplar profundamente y seguirlos. - Al final nunca te lo he preguntado, ¿Pero tienes experiencia en el cine chino?

- No mucho… - Dijo Mousse, a la vez que intentaba encenderse un cigarro a pesar de la brisa marina – Estuve unos años como ayudante de producción, pero si te digo la verdad no se nada de negociaciones. No se si va a ser muy diferente…

- Las negociaciones son siempre iguales, da igual donde sea… – Ukyo, sin mirar atrás, se metió en la conversación. – Ellos querrán que hagamos las cosas a su manera. Y nosotros querremos hacerla a la nuestra. Pero a la vez nos necesitaremos. Así que habrá que ceder en algo.

- Ojalá sea tan simple como dice, sargento.

- Todo es simple si lo sabes ver, Ranma. Lo único que no tienes que hacer es perder la paciencia. No perderla y dejarme hablar a mi. No cerraremos el trato esta misma tarde, así que tendremos tiempo de discutir si lo aceptamos o no. – finalizó Ukyo. Ranma solamente se rascó la cabeza, como contestación. Habitualmente en el camino hacia una productora en busca de presupuesto, Ranma y Mousse solían ser un manojo de nervios. Pero esa vez era diferente. Mousse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía que preocuparse de ver que iba a decir a un grupo de personas trajeadas, y Ranma, al ver a Ukyo tan segura, recibía una sensación de tranquilidad inusual. Como si todo fuese a salir bien. Aunque la verdad es que Ukyo emitía esa sensación.

Horas después de encontrar un sitio para comer, y recibir un pequeño repaso de lo que tenían que hacer y decir (básicamente nada), Ukyo, Ranma y Mousse se dirigieron hacia su destino: La oficina de Cheng Mei. Situada a las afueras de la ciudad, junto a varias productoras más, la primera impresión que daba era la de ser un sitio de mala muerte. Al menos, era evidente que les interesaba tener el edificio más llamativo, pues ni siquiera tenían uno propio. Apenas era una oficina en un edificio con varios de ellos.

- Parece que esta vez tampoco vamos a tener catering… -susurró Mousse, al ver como el letrero al lado del citófono estaba hecho a mano y plastificado.

- Bueno mientras tenga para pagar una cámara y un par de kilómetros de película… – le contestó Ranma antes de que Ukyo les mandara a callar con la mirada. La voz de una secretaria, con claro acento chino, les intentó responder a través del telefonillo en japonés.

- Les esperábamos. Suban por favor.

Empujando la puerta, los tres subieron sin pausa por el ascensor. No pronunciaron ninguna palabra más hasta estar frente a frente a la puerta que decía "Cheng Mei Office", tanto en inglés como en chino (o eso suponían)

- Ya sabéis. Nada de exaltaros. Permaneced tranquilos. Aunque os pidan que hagais una película porno. - Ukyo se peinó con la mano y rápidamente colocó las solapas de Ranma. Mousse se abrochó su chaqueta. Cuando Ukyo aprobó la imagen de los dos con una asentimiento, entraron. La oficina tenía mejor pinta que la fachada exterior, pero aun así no deba una impresión muy lujosa. Una jovencita detrás de la mesa principal les señaló con un bolígrafo la puerta del despacho de reuniones. No parecía tener mucho conocimiento de japonés.

- Pasen por aquí, por favor. – Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta. Ukyo fue la primera en entrar. Mousse y Ranma le siguieron. – Les esperábamos, señorita Kounji.

Dentro de la sala, había tres mujeres ancianas vestidas con trajes típicos aunque poco ostentosos. Las tres los miraban mientras la del centro, con la mano, les invitaba a sentarse en sillas perfectamente preparada para su llegada. Ranma no pudo dejar de pensar que esa situación era algo tan cliché, que no podía sostenerse por si sola.

- Lamentamos haberles hecho esperar. Me acompañan el señor Saotome y el señor Tsu, su ayudante. – Ante la presentación, Ranma y Mousse asintieron. Las anciana del centro susurró a sus compañeras y también asintieron. Parecía que la única que hablaba japonés (con un acento perfecto, todo hay que decirlo), era la del centro.

- Me alegro que hayan podido asistir con tanta urgencia. Yo soy Cologne, Y junto a mi están las dos principales inversoras, junto a mi, de Cheng Mei Production. - La anciana Cologne señaló a las dos ancianas de su lado. – Lamentablemente no saben japonés, así que intentaré traducirles lo principal de la conversación. Aunque la verdad es que creo las dos partes tenemos claras nuestras intenciones.

Puede que Ukyo lo tuviese claro, pero Ranma se sentía totalmente perdido. Esto era totalmente diferente a las negociaciones que tenían con Kuno en Japón. Notaba que respirar de más, podría estropear el ambiente. Cologne habló un momento con las otras dos ancianas y volvió a dirigirse a los invitados.

- Antes de nada, me gustaría ofrecerles una pequeña explicación de las circustancias, de manera más profunda. Con el señor Saotome presente, creemos que es nuestro deber. – Ranma asintió automáticamente al escuchar su nombre. – Cheng Mei Production es una productora principalmente dedicada a producción de cine para nuestro país. Y hemos de decir, que somos una empresa que puede permitirse el lujo de apoyar a jóvenes talentos, puestos que prácticamente ninguno de nuestros trabajos ha dado pérdidas. Es por eso que Cheng Mei se ha hecho un nombre en el sector audiovisual chino.

Mientras hablaban, Ranma podía notar como el cuerpo de las señoras se relajaba. Una sacó una pipa y preparó el tabaco. Al parecer el momento de la educación y el respeto empezaba a pasar.

- Sin embargo, por cautela, no hemos entrado aún al mercado internacional. Hemos participado en varios productos independientes que han recibido buenas críticas, pero ninguno de producción únicamente nuestra. - La vieja de la izquierda pasó una pipa totalmente preparada y encendida a Cologne, que la tomó y siguió hablando – Creemos que ha llegado el momento de dar el salto internacional. Y ahí es donde entra usted, señor Saotome. Conocemos que ha decidido dejar la productora con la que trabajaba. Desconosco los motivos y no me importan. Pero la realidad es que es usted un director que ha conseguido cierta fama internacional entre la crítica especializada.

- Eso no se lo puedo negar. – contestó Ranma, automáticamente otra vez. Caso error. Ukyo estaba matándolo con la mirada disimuladamente, mientra Mousse se frotaba la frente.

- Me alegra que sea tan seguro de si mismo. – Contestó Cologne dandole una calada a su pipa. – Tengo también que añadir que nos parecen bastante acertadas su películas, y que nos enorgullecería que sus próximos trabajos se relacionaran con nuestra empresa de manera internacional.

- Bueno, supongo que en principio no parece haber ningún problema. La verdad es que tengo varias ideas en la cabeza y…. - Ranma se veía capacitado de llevar la conversación. Al fin y al cabo eran bastantes amables.

- Ranma, deja que termine de hablar… - Ukyo intentó detenerlo a tiempo, pero la mano de Cologne hizo el gesto de avance.

- Nos gustaría conocer esas ideas. Nos ilusiona que venga con tanto entusiasmo.

La verdad es que Ranma no tenía del todo claro mucho de lo que contaba, pero parecía impresionar a las ancianas con la multitud de ideas que tenía bajo la manga. Alguna tenía que servir. Lo único que quería era volver a estar en un proyecto, y tras los primeros quince minutos, pensaba que estaba en el camino correcto. Y nunca habían pegas. ¿Qué el decía que necesitaba unos veinte millones? Ellas decían de invertir diez más. ¿Qué podía retocar una idea para que la película fuese más barata? Ellas insitían que no, que seguramente podían permitírselo. Todo parecía demasiado perfecto. Pero a la media hora, Ranma sabía que no podría ser tan fácil. Entre sus explicaciones, las tres ancianas comentaba en chino algunas ideas. Y Mousse, que las entendía perfectamente, no parecía muy convencido. O así se lo así ver a Ranma con su mirada. Ukyo directamente Quería que acabara todo eso. Después le haría ver a Ranma en que la había cagado.

- Creemos que presentando cualquiera de esas ideas, podríamos ponernos a trabajar en ello. – Dijo Cologne con una sonrisa, tras hablar en chino nuevamente con sus compañeras. – Es prácticamente un acuerdo verbal, señor Saotome. Le aseguramos al cien por ciento de que Cheng Mei puede y quiere encargarse del proyecto que encuentre oportuno.

- ¡Perfecto! – Ranma no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Aún seguía de pie, tras las explicaciones. – Le aseguro que somos bastante versátiles en temas de presupuesto. Les aseguro que será una apuesta barata y segura.

Ranma miró Mousse y Ukyo, esperando que asentaran y afirmaran su declaración. Lo hicieron con muy mal gesto. Algo no debía ir bien.

- Me alegra que sea tan sincero y tenga tantas ganas de trabajar con nosotros, Señor Saotome. – Cologne, después de esta cordial frase, se puso seria. –Por lo tanto, para ahorrarle trabajo y puesto que prácticamente esta acordado nuestra colaboración, nos gustaría que tuviese en cuenta algunos detalles sin importancia para su próximo proyecto.

- Aquí empieza… -Dijo Ukyo, sin el menor disimulo.

- ¿Detalles? – Ranma no le gustaba nada eso. Cologne sacó una pequeña pila de folios. Había una foto grapada en la primera página.

- Ella será la actriz principal de su próximo proyecto… - Ranma agarró la foto. Era una joven chica de pelo morado.

- ¿Protagonista? Pero si todavía no hemos escrito ni el guión…

- Precisamente para ahorrarnos el que tenga que cambiarlo, le damos ya esta información, señor Saotome. Seguro que le ayudará en el proceso de creación saber quien interpretará el personaje. Es una joven talento china. Se llama Xian-pu…

- Espere un momento… - Ranma no terminaba de entender todo eso. ¿Tenía que ser ella por narices?

- Alguna agencia les habrá pagado para que hagan a la chica protagonista de la película… - Ukyo, con las piernas cruzada, miraba por la ventana. Ya se veía venir todo eso.

- ¿Pero, por qué en mi proyecto? ¿No tienen otros en donde meter a esta chica?

- No te esfuercen. El contrato dice que la película tiene que ser estrenada internacionalmente. – Dijo Mousse mientras leía los datos de la actriz.

- Me alegra que entiendan que el dinero no cae del cielo… -

- Pero… - Ranma se rascó la cabeza – Si, bueno, entiendo que este tipo de negocios son necesarios. Y bueno, si quieren, puedo comprometerme a hacer otra película para que la chica actue…

- No podemos comprometernos más que a una película por el momento señor Saotome… Una de las condiciones es que ella sea la protagonista. Tendrá que hacerse a la idea.

La anciana Cologne no parecía ahora tan amable. Mientras el humo se deslizaba por sus arrugados labios, Ranma veía como intentaba imponerse con autoridad en la negociación. La cosa empeoraba por momentos. Pero la anciana, volviendo a obsequiar una sonrisa amable, continuó.

- Pero seguro que saldrá bien. Vea algunos de sus trabajos en publicidad. No es mala. Seguro que puede hacer que brille con una gran escena romántica, y todos saldremos ganando.

- ¿Romántica?

- Si bueno. Eso también hay que comentarlo. La película tiene que tener escena de amor… - Aunque exteriormente el ambiente se volvía mas ameno con la dulzura de las palabras Cologne, Ranma se encargó de romperlo. Tomó los papeles que aún leía Mousse y los soltó en la mesa.

- Yo no hago películas románticas.

- No decimos que tenga que ser romántica. Solo que tiene que tener una historia de amor…

- Me da igual. Yo no hago escenas de amor. Creo que es evidente en mi trabajo. – Ranma tomó su chaqueta e hizo una señal a sus amigos para que se fuesen ya. Pero un fuerte golpe los detuvo. La anciana había golpeado la pipa sobre la mesa.

- Sabemos perfectamente que no lo hace, joven Saotome. Pero también sabemos perfectamente que ninguna de sus películas suben del cinco por ciento del beneficio.

- ¿Qué está diciendo?

- Tenga esto en cuenta. Hay directores con talento en busca de una oportunidad tras cada piedra. La película se hará, sea su proyecto o no. Una actriz ya contratada y que tenga historia de amor. No pedimos más. ¿No le parece buena nuestra oferta? Pregúntele a la señorita Kuonji, señor Saotome. Sabe tan bien como nosotros que nadie le ofrecerá tanto por tan poco. – Ranma miró levemente a Ukyo, mientras esta le asentía. – O se traga su orgullo, y acepta que este mundo es así, o sigue creyéndose un artista intocable y no vuelve a contar una historia nunca más.

- Yo… - Ranma tragó saliva – yo no escribo historias de amor…

En la avenida marítima, la situación era insostenible. Ranma caminaba de un lado a otro, con la frente hundida entre sus dedos. Las cosas no podían haber salido peor. ¿Una historia de amor?

- Debiste haberme dejado hablar a mi… - Ukyo volvió con tres vasos de café. Le pasó uno a Mosse, que estaba sentado en el banco mirando el mar.

- ¡¿Y que habría cambiado? ¡Las condiciones no pueden ser peores!

- ¡¿Condiciones peores? ¡¿Te estas escuchando? Mousse, explícaselo tú…

- ¡Kuno nunca nos exigió nada! ¡Como mucho nos restringía el presupuesto!

- ¡Esto es el mundo real, Ranma! ¡Ninguna productora te va a regalar nada! – Ukyo dio un gran sorbo de café. – ¡La vieja tenía razón! ¡Eres un cabezota sin remedio!

Ranma tomó su café y también le dio un largo sorbo. Necesitaba aclararse las idea.

- No escribo guiones románticos. Puedo pasar por lo de la actriz, pero por lo otro no.

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¡Pero si me acuerdo que el primer guión que escribiste era una historia romántica! ¡Si… yo misma produje ese cortometraje!

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Ya no los escribo y punto! – Ukyo no entendía nada. Se rascó la cabeza y miró a Mousse.

- Podrías echarme una mano tu, ¿no?

- Yo solo digo una cosa… - Mousse dio otro sorbo – Si trabajas con esa actriz, conmigo no cuentes.

- ¡¿Qué? – Ukyo no sabía donde meterse. Y por lo visto a Ranma, esta decisión también le tomo por sorpresa, por su mirada - ¡¿Qué demonios os pasa a los dos?

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio. Ranma, después de mirar un rato a Mousse, se giró y se apoyó en la barandilla, y se puso a contemplar el mar también. Ukyo zarandeó la cabeza.

- No me mireis si no quereis, pero escuchadme bien los dos. Es la mejor oferta que tenemos. Única e irrepetible. – Ukyo tomó otro sorbo de café, mientras empezaba a pasearse delante de lo chicos. Ninguno de ellos la miraba. - ¿Qué no quieres escribir una escena de un beso? ¿Qué no soportáis a la actriz? Bien, entonces pillad el próximo vuelo a Tokio, y poneros a vender okonomiyakis en las entradas de cine, porque eso es para lo único que servís en la industria del cine.

- Di lo que quieras… - Ranma se calló antes de terminar. Ukyo le tiro el vaso de café a la cabeza.

- ¡Claro que diré lo que quiera! ¡Y lo diré una vez solamente! ¡Ni tu te estás tirando ya a la hija del dueño de una productora como para hacer lo que te de la gana, ni Mousse es un genio del cine como para elegir con quien trabajar o no! ¡Así que elegid! ¡U os comportáis como profesionales por una vez en la vida y trabajáis en estas condiciones, u os vais a la mierda!

**Capítulo 5**

**Dark Side of the Offer**

[Terminado a las , horario de Greenwich (que hace poco supe que se pronuncia "Griinich")]

[Cafés servidos: 3]

[Descubrimiento de la semana: Releyendo este capítulo, me doy cuenta de que Ukyo se ha vuelto una mal hablada.]

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo! A veces recibo reviews de fics que escribí mucho tiempo y me quedo un poco en coma ¿Como puede encontrar la gente ese fic? Si es del "año de la tana" (nunca he comprendido del todo esta expresión). Aún así me hace ilusión recibirlos, y me dan algo de fuerzas para continuar. Es el último fic de Ranma que me queda por terminar, y he estado meditando si será el último que escriba. Auqnue supongo que no es el momento de hablar de eso. El fic se acerca al nudo y al quid de la cuestión. Espero que se esté entendiendo bien (Se nota que no se muy bien que poner en estos comentarios).

Intentaré ser más constante en las actualizaciones :P.


	6. Dark Side of the Reality

_Nabiki le analizaba de arriba hacia abajo, como si lo hiciese con un detector de metales. Kasumi, le sonreía y esperaba a que hablase, para ser la primera en contestarle y darle la bienvenida. Y mi padre, bueno mi padre estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, lo más solemne que podía. La verdad es que estaba nerviosa, pero debía hacer los honores yo misma._

_- Bueno, este es Ranma Saotome, mi… bueno, mi novio. – Dije, lo más seria posible._

_- Encantado de conocerlos. – Respondió Ranma. Sabía ser educado cuando quería, así que no me preocupaba mucho su comportamiento. Lo que me preocupaba es lo que pensarían de él. Kasumi fue la primera en levantarse._

_- ¡Así que tu eres el famoso Ranma! ¡Me alegra que hayas podido venir! - Kasumi lo acompaño al que iba a ser su sitio. – Yo soy Kasumi, la hermana mayor de Akane. Bueno y ella en Nabiki. Es la mediana de la familia._

_- Pues es bastante más guapo de lo que me imaginaba. – Respondió Nabiki. Si es manera esa de presentarse._

_- Bueno, y este es… Supongo que ya lo conoces, nuestro padre, Soun Tendo. – Dijo, y señaló a papá con la mano. Se saludaron con un pequeño gesto de asentimiento. Deben de estar nerviosos los dos. Al fin y al cabo, es el primer chico que entra en casa como "novio"._

_- Siéntate junto a él, Ranma. – Le dijo Kasumi, mientras le obligaba a sentarse rodillas junto a la mesa. Nos había preparado una comida típica japonesa. – Ahora mismo traigo la comida._

_- Y bien, Saotome. – Mi padre carraspeó un poco antes de intentar sacar tema de conversación - Me ha dicho que Akane que vais a la misma clase. Si quieres puedo ayudaros con alguna cosa. Siempre es bueno escuchar algunas anécdotas de rodaje. Un día, eliges alguna de las películas que más te interesen de mi trabajo, y la comentamos juntos._

_Bueno no era un mal comienzo. Era una especie de mano amiga que le tendía, muy egocéntrica, pero por algo se empieza. Ranma lo miraba con cara incrédula._

_- La verdad es que no he visto ninguna de sus películas, señor Tendo. – Era todo mentira, pero lo dijo muy sonriente. Era absurdo ni siquiera pensarlo, dado que las películas de mi padre siempre han tenido mucho éxito. Además de que él mismo me dijo que había visto varias. Seguramente cuando le preguntase porqué le dijo eso a mi padre, me responderá: "No sé, se me ocurrió". Pero la verdad es que ver la cara de sorpresa de mi padre no tenía precio. Así que fue casi imposible no soltar una pequeña risita._

_Seguramente, cuando papá entienda las bromas de Ranma, se llevarán bien._

- ¿Alguna vez le he contado que yo realmente no quería ser directora de cine? – Susurró Akane. Era como si contase un gran secreto. Aunque claro, ante un psicólogo, nada era secreto. Ni gratis.

- Lo ha dejado salir de vez en cuando… -Contestó su psicólogo. Su propio padre le recomendó uno, pero este, el Dr. Kayiwara, era de elección propia. Era un psicólogo de "bajo presupuesto". No tenía su consulta en una buena zona, ni muchas recomendaciones. Pero eso era precisamente lo que más le gustaba a Akane. Aunque sabía que no era cierto, le gustaba pensar que solamente la escuchaba a ella.

- Sí… la verdad es que yo de pequeña quería ser… no se. Pero no cineasta. De echo ni siquiera me llamó nunca. Recuerdo que una vez quise actuar como Julieta en la obra del colegio. Pero todos decidieron que yo tenía que hacerme cargo del proyecto, ser la directora de la obra. – Akane suspiró – Como era la hija del gran director Tendo…

- ¿Y porqué se planteó serlo?

- Bueno, no sé. Supongo que ya estaba predicho. Es decir, mis hermanas no iban a seguir con el "Negocio Familiar". Nabiki quería ser productora, y Kasumi… bueno digamos que le gusta ser una mujer a la antigua. Además, a ninguna de las dos se le habría dado bien.

- ¿Y a usted si?

- Bueno, tengo éxito….

- Sabe… - El Dr. Kayiwara anotó un par de ideas en su libreta. Akane le observaba escribir desde el diván – Mucha gente le gustaría estar en su lugar. Tiene un trabajo creativo y reconocimiento.

- ¿Todos os hombres hacéis eso? - El Dr. Se miró la mano derecha con la que sujetaba el bolígrafo. Se había puesto a girarlo con el dedo índice, corazón y el pulgar.

- ¿Se refiere a esto? – Dijo, repitiendo el movimiento. Akane asintió.

- Ranma también lo hacía. Nunca he visto a ninguna mujer haciéndolo.

El doctor volvió a anotar otro dato y se subió las gafas.

- Volviendo al tema, me gustaría saber porque no termina de estar convencida con su trabajo.

- Es que no lo sé.

- Bueno, al menos dígame que siente cuando ejerce su profesión.

Akane miró un momento al techo. En un rodaje había muchas cosas en que pensar, pero nunca se paró a ver lo que sentía.

- Pues agobio. Mucho agobio. Es como construir un castillo de naipes con unos amigos… – Akane hizo el gesto de triángulos, como si colocara dos cartas para que se sostuvieran por si solas en el aire. - Nada más poner las dos primeras, sabes que tarde o temprano se desmoronará todo. Lo único que haces es rezar para que no sea en tu turno. En el cine se trabaja con mucho dinero, ¿sabes? Y somos muchas personas en un solo rodaje. Y todas están a mi cargo. Es una presión muy grande. Y siempre hay algo falla. Hay veces que pienso que a mi solo me pagan para que cuando llegue ese momento, tenga que ser yo al que se haga cargo.

- Bueno pero supongo que no todo el trabajo es así.

- No, claro que no. Si lo sé. Y de hecho hay veces que me divierto. Pero es diferente…

- ¿Diferente a qué?

- A Ranma, a como lo hace él…

El Dr. Kayiwara volvió a anotar otra cosa. Para Akane no era difícil suponer a quien le irá a echar la culpa. Pero aún así siguió hablando de todo lo que le preguntara y de lo que sea. Al fin y al cabo le pagaba para eso.

Akane empezó a ir a el psicólogo mucho antes de conocer a Ranma. Nunca les había tenido ni miedo ni reparos. No se sentía como una loca por tener que ir. Al fin y al cabo es alguien que te escucha. Y a veces a una le hacía falta que la escucharan. Pero la verdad es que, cuando conoció a Ranma, dejó de ir. Ranma le escuchaba siempre, eso era una de las cosas más maravillosas de él. Sí, muchísimas veces opinaba totalmente contrario a ella, pero al menos la dejaba expresarse. Le dejaba que le gritase y se enfadase. Y sabía que no lo odiaba, si no que ha veces necesitaba desahogarse. Pero cuando se separó de él, todo volvió a su cause.

- Debería pasar a comprar algo de comer… -Se dijo Akane a si misma, antes de girar y entrar a la calle donde estaba su casa. Decidió seguir recto y entrar al veinticuatro horas que había unos metros después. Acababa de salir de la consulta y eran las once de la noche. No había mejor lugar.

Mientras miraba que es lo que se iba a llevar, Akane recordó que muchas veces que se peleo con Ranma. ¿Cuándo dejaron que esas disputas se llevaran todo el protagonismo? Una de las cosas que más echaba de tener una pareja estable era poder hacer las cosas juntos. Bueno y hablar de todo. Que la escuchasen. Sí, ahora también tenía a gente para hablar, pero no como Ranma. Por mucho que quisiese, había dudas que no podía contárselas a cualquiera. Ni sus hermanas, ni su padre, ni Ryoga… De vuelta al psicólogo, esa fue la única solución de se le ocurrió. Dejar de salir con Ranma le estaba costando ocho mil yenes al mes.

- Son 525 yenes. – Le dijo el dependiente después de pasar por caja. Akane solo tenía un billete de 10.000.

- Eh… ¿No tienes el periódico de mañana? – Preguntó Akane, mientras hacía tiempo y buscaba algo de dinero suelto. Pero para su sorpresa, el chico se agachó y sacó un montón de periódicos, aún atados.

- Pues acaban de llegar. – Sacó uno – No se preocupe, tengo cambio de sobra - Akane finalmente cedió, dio el billete, y tomó el periódico. Empezaba a tener sueño.

- Gracias por su visita. – El dependiente bajó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, como le habían enseñado, y espero a oír salir a Akane y que la puerta automática se cerrara. Pero eso no pasó. Akane seguía de pié mirando el periódico. No so podía decir que tuviese cara de pánico pero sorprendida estaba. Eso seguro.

Kuno se levantó como habitualmente, a las 9 de la mañana, y como habitualmente hacía, nada más pisar el suelo, se dirigía hacia la casita de madera, y se aseguraba que lo que había pegado con cola la noche anterior, seguía en su sitio y de la forma que él había pretendido. Más de una vez, había tenido que deshacer toda una habitación por usar demasiado pegamento. Sin embargo esta vez, parecía estar todo correcto.

- ¡Señor Kuno! - Le gritó alguien desde el pasillo. Ha veces le gustaría tener un mayordomo que no gritara, como el de las películas.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿E… está despierto? ¡El señor Hibiki desea hablar con usted! – Kuno miró levemente la hora y suspiró.

- Dile que no puedo atender la llamada…

- El problema es que no ha llamado… - Y dando un paso hacia un lado, el mayordomo dejó ver su espalda a Ryoga. Aunque vestido con traje y corbata, se le notaba bastante desaseado y alterado.

- ¿Con que no puedes atender la llamada…?

- Sabes lo poco que me gusta escuchar el final de tus frases. Tienes… - Kuno se levantaba mientras Ryoga se sacaba algo de la chaqueta. – Tienes la facilidad de empeorar la situación cada vez que hablas.

- Déjate de tonterías. Lee esto. – Ryoga extendió un periódico justo en la cara de Kuno. A primera vista, aparte de una gran fotografía de política, no había mucho más. Pero Ryoga no tardó en señalarle la zona superior derecha.

- ¿Ranma Saotome empieza nuevo proyecto? – Se preguntó en voz alta, mientras tomaba por primera vez el periódico con las manos. El artículo extendido, que no ocupaba más de una columna en la sección de arte, hablaba del tema.

- Al parecer ha conseguido convencer a unos chinos para que le produzcan la película.

- ¿Cheng Mei? ¿No eran estos los que hacían películas de acción? – A Kuno ya le estaba pareciendo hasta gracioso. No pudo evitar sonsacar una sonrisilla. Al fin y al cabo, todo estaba saliendo bajo lo previsto. - A saber que sale de aquí. Que yo sepa Ranma nunca me presentó nada sobre artes marciales.

Doblando el periódico de nuevo, se lo pasó a Ryoga, que le miraba seriamente. Como desechando una idea, lo tomó y se lo guardó bajo el brazo.

- Ese no es el problema…

- Lo se. Ni siquiera lo es. – Kuno volvió a agacharse a ver su casa de muñecas. Siempre le relajaba construir, y en ese momento necesitaba pensar. -¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Está fuera de sí…

- ¿Fuera de sí? – Kuno tomó las pequeñas piezas de una silla victoriana y empezó a limarlas – Supongo que hablas de la señorita Tendo.

- Vino a mi casa anoche y no a pegado ojo. La he dejado en la Toho, le dije que vendría a buscarte.

Kuno se tocó la hendiduras de los dientes con la lengua, mientras no dejaba de "jugar" con los muebles en miniatura.

- Bueno, no creo que quisiese que se muriese de hambre. ¿Por qué se sorprende de que vuelva a tener trabajo? ¿No me digas que ahora también quiere hacer una películas de artes marciales?

Ryoga suspiró. Era evidente que Kuno estaba pensando en otros asuntos y no se daba cuenta de lo que se podía cernir.

- Ranma no va a hacer ninguna película de artes marciales. ¿No has leído el título del proyecto?

- ¿Cual? ¿"Dark Side of the Moon"? ¿No es un proyecto nuevo?

- ¿En serio no sabes nada? – Ryoga sabía que muchas veces Kuno se hacía el tonto para no decir nada de más, pero esta vez notaba que no lo sabía. Dio un gran suspiro se sacó un cigarrillo.

- "Dark side of the Moon" es el nombre del guión que le regaló Ranma a Akane hace años. – Dijo, mientras lo encendía. Y aunque estaba de espaldas, notó como Kuno al menos, se sorprendía un poco.

Akane no tenía la mente para nada más que no fuese la noticia que había leído. Y aunque estaba en la sala de proyección, donde se estaba revisando el montaje de una película de la productora, no estaba prestando mucha atención. De echo ni siquiera había avisado de que estaba allí. Se metió sin más, con el objetivo de distraerse. Pero la pregunta seguía rondándole por la cabeza: ¿De verdad Ranma iba a rodar el guión que le había regalado? ¿Lo que se suponía que era un regalo? ¿Lo que era suyo y de nadie más? La verdad es que no le cabía en la cabeza.

Puede que nadie lo entendiese. Incluso Ryoga, que llevaba toda la noche con ella, no entendía que era lo extraño. Al fin y al cabo el guión era suyo. Lo escribió él. Y ahora estaban separados y estaba en necesidad. Pero él no podía entenderlo. Ranma no haría eso. Es muy cabezota. Y no solo por eso, sino porque "Dark Side of the Moon" significaba mucho más que un guión. No era algo que se puédese vender o dar a una persona cualquiera. Ese guión fue, probablemente el mayor regalo que le había hecho Ranma en vida. Y después de leerlo, un podía supo que era la mayor expresión de lo que sentía en ese momento. Era algo muy personal.

- Señorita… ¿puede apagar el teléfono, por favor? – Escuchó Akane a su derecha. Uno del grupo de proyección había subido hasta su fila a decirle que apagara el móvil, que estaba sonando.

- Sí, claro, disculpe… - Dijo, mientras salía de la sala todo lo rápido que podía. Estaba algo avergonzada, pero sin pensárselo mucho contestó el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Akane? Soy yo, Kasumi. ¿Está papá ya contigo?

- ¿Papá? – Esta es la primera noticia que recibía de su padre desde hace días. Debía ir a verlos cuando tuviese algo de tiempo. – No. No tengo ni idea de que me hablas.

- ¿Pero no estás en las oficinas de la Toho?

- Si claro… Pero vine esta mañana sola.

- Es que él y Nabiki salieron hace rato, y creí haberles entendido que iban a hablar sobre un asunto tuyo a la productora. - Akane no entendía nada. ¿Algo sobre ella? Despidiéndose de su hermana, colgó y pensó en lo que podría estar pasando. Pero le duró poco. Con el teléfono en la mano se le ocurrió una ida: ¿Y si llamaba a Ranma?

No era normal lo que estaba haciendo. O al menos, el Ranma que ella conocía nunca lo haría. Podía llamarlo y estaría totalmente justificado. De hecho, puede que incluso esperase su llamada, para poder explicarse. Se llamaban cada vez que podían para restregarse algo en cara, ¿no? ¿por qué no podría llamarlo ahora? Y lo más importante, ¿era correcto llamarlo?

- Ranma… ¿que es lo que está pasando? – se preguntó en voz alta, mientras abría el móvil nuevamente. Pero antes de empezase a marcar, una voz conocida volvió a llamar su atención.

- ¡Akane! – Akane se giró. Ryoga venía muy apurado hacia donde ella estaba.

- ¡Ryoga, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Encontraste a Kuno? ¿Sabe algo de Ranma? – Pero Ryoga no se detuvo, y agarrándola del brazo se metió en la sala de proyecciones de nuevo. El pase privado aún no había acabado.

- ¿Qué ha…?

- Akane, escúchame bien. La Toho va a denunciar a tu padre. – Antes de pudiese gritar un gran "¿QUÉ?", Ryoga le tapó la boca. – Parece ser que Kuno ya tenía previsto todo esto, y parte de la junta directiva también. La noticia de que Ranma va a trabajar con otra productora es suficiente como para denunciarlo por daños y perjuicios.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero… qué? –

- Akane, vas a tener que meter baza en la cuestión. – Ryoga estaba nervioso mirando a todas partes para intentar que no le oyeran. – Vas a tener que meterte en entre las dos partes y amenazarlos. Si amenazas con irte seguro que al menos, no denuncian a tu padre. Con suerte ganareis algo de tiempo…

- No hace falta que te esfuerces, Ryoga. Ya están todas las cartas sobre la mesa… - Ryoga y Akane se giraron. Kuno había entrado en la sala de proyecciones, junto a algunos directivos más. Los encargados de la proyección ya solo estaban pendientes de la extraña discusión. – No piense que el error fue tuyo por venirme con lo de Ranma...

- Unos contactos ya se lo advirtieron hace días. – El señor Tendo, junto a Nabiki, también entraron en la sal, pero por otra puerta. Se situaron junto a Ryoga y Akane. – Seguramente hasta ellos mismo han dado el chivatazo a la prensa.

Akane miraba a todos lados y no terminaba de comprender que tenía que ver en todo eso. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza, desde ayer, era a Ranma. ¿Por qué no podía llamarlo? Sabía que no era el momento, pero para ella era lo más importante ahora.

- Akane. Presenta tu dimisión. Nos vamos de este lugar. – Dijo con autoridad Soun Tendo. Su voz retumbó por toda la sala, y a Akane se le clavaron como un puñal.

- ¿Cómo dice, papá?

- Dejas la Toho ahora mismo. No estoy dispuesto a soportar esta insolencia. – Y sin decir nada más, tomándola por el hombro, se dispusieron a salir. Pero Kuno los detuvo alzando la voz.

- Señorita Tendo, como se le ocurra dejar la compañía, nos aseguraremos que no pueda dirigir nada más en su vida. No lo hicimos con Ranma, pero sabe que podemos dar informes sobretodos los problemas que ha causado. Tanto usted como su familia. – Kuno parecía haber esperado una eternidad en decir eso. - Deje de una vez al acabado de su padre. Con nosotros su futuro estará asegurado, y lo sabe.

- ¡No soporto más esta broma! – Soun se intentó encarar con Kuno, Pero Ryoga le paró los pies. Le que faltaba es que llegaran a las mano.

- Vayámonos, señor Tendo. – Ryoga tranquilizó lo suficiente a Soun para que recuperara la compostura. Tomó la mano de Akane. Nabiki, Ryoga y él se disponían a salir definitivamente de la sala y del edificio. Pero no lo hicieron. Akane sin decir nada, se soltó y se apartó. Y en el centro de los dos grupos, En la parte más alta de la sala, tiró su teléfono móvil al suelo.

- ¡Estoy harta! ¡Estoy… Ranma tenía razón! ¡Me dais asco! – Les gritó. El shock fue tal que nadie se movió - ¡Que si tengo que hacer esto, que si tengo que hacer aquello! ¡Akane dirige esto, Akane dí aquello! ¡Haré lo que me de la gana, joder!

- Akane, espera… - Ryoga, que parecía que era el primero en recuperarse, alzó la mano. Pero de un manotazo la chica se la apartó.

- ¡No me toques! ¡Tu eres igual que todos! ¡Me utilizaste! ¡Me utilizasteis para echar a Ranma! ¡Y ahora me utilizáis de moneda de cam…!

- ¡Lo hice por tu bien, Akane! – Grito Soun, claramente afectado.

- ¡Lo hiciste porque te dio la gana! ¡Lo hiciste simplemente porque te cae mal Ranma! Pues… ¡Pues ahora es tu problema! ¡Si te denuncian, arréglatelas sólo, joder! Y vosotros… - Akane se giró y señaló a Kuno y a los directivos. – ¡Vosotros sois la peor escoria que a dado esta compañía! ¡Os mataríais por un poco más de poder y dinero! ¡Con razón Ranma no quiso volver, porque sabía que esto volvería a ocurrir! Y por… ¡Y por eso me largo yo!

Akane al fin lo comprendió. Comprendió porque Ranma, cuando rodaba, sonreía. Y porqué ella no podía con su alma. Y es que Ranma hacía lo que quería, y ella lo que debía. Ella cargaba con demasiadas cosas. Había cargado con demasiadas cosas toda la vida. Contentar a su padre, contentar a la compañía, contentar al público. A los profesores, a sus amigos, e incluso a Ranma. Hacía las cosas porqué creían que estaban bien y porque le habían dicho que así se hacía, no porque fuese lo que realmente quería. Mientras que Ranma hacía lo que quería. Sí, se equivocaba, pero al menos era un error de lo cual aprendía. Eso es lo que siempre le recriminó Ranma. Y tenía razón. Ahora se había convertido en una herramienta perfecta. Valía su peso en oro, pero no tenía ni una persona en que confiar. Su familia se aferraba a ella para mantener su estatus, y la productora la quería porque atraía al público y a las masa. Y seguramente ninguno de los dos creía que era buena en lo que hacía. Si no que lo hacía bien y punto.

Pero se acabó. Lo había decidido. En esos segundo de shock general de toda la sala de proyección, decidió que haría lo que quería. Y si lo que quería era un error, ya se arrepentiría después.

Y lo único que quería ahora, era ver y hablar con Ranma.

- Me voy – Dijo, tomó su chaqueta de la butaca en donde la había dejado. – Me voy a China, no quiero saber nada más de vosotros.

**Capítulo 6**

**Dark Side of the Reality**

[Terminado a las 2:37 , horario de Greenwich ]

[Cafés servidos:1]

[Regalitos que me he hecho por Ebay: El "Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance ", la película "Puedo Escuchar el Mar", y al terminar esto estoy pujando por "Blade Runner edición 5 discos"]

¡Hola! Últimamente estoy releyendo fanfictions anteriores míos y me dan ganas de pegarme por las faltas de ortografía que había. De hecho este ya de por si tiene demasiadas. Quizás me plantee hacer una "reedición" XD.

Por otra parte, el fic ya lo tengo más encaminado y siento que al fin me he podido meter de lleno en el universo. Es bastante complicado cuando lo has tenido aparcado durante tanto tiempo. Pero en fin. Nos leemos en el próximo.


	7. Dark Side of the Screenplay

_- No quiero volver a verlo por aquí, señor Saotome – Dijo el señor Takada, profesor de guión._

_- Mira que echar a perder así a gente con talento como la señorito Kuonji o la señorita Tendo – Añadió la señorita Matsumoto, profesora de Realización. Nadie del grupo se podía creer que estos dos viniesen en medio de la fiesta de graduación a criticarme a la cara. Mousse y Ryoga no tardaron en romper a reír._

_- Es como si tuviese la lepra, o algo así. – Dijo Mousse, con una copa de champán en la mano._

_- No me parece correcto que diga eso, señorita Matsumoto – Dijo Akane, que ya tardaba en salir a defenderme. – Ranma siempre ha sido un estudiante aplicado…_

_- Ains, mi pequeña Tendo. Debimos haberte cambiado de clase. Si se entera tu padre, nos hubiese denunciado._

_- Señorita Matsumoto, que tampoco es para tanto… - La sargento salió para ayudar en la defensa, dado que Ryoga y Mousse estaban que no podían con sus almas de risa. El señor Tanaka sonrió._

_- ¿No es para tanto? Tres focos destrozados por una pelea callejera, detenidos por la policía por grabar sin permiso, robo de material escolar para escapadas nocturnas…_

_- Bueno, siempre hay problemas... – Dije, intentando justificarme._

_- ¡Tuvimos que iros a rescatar a las 4 de la mañana por intentar grabar en un barranco de madrugada! ¡Todo por grabar un amanecer!_

_- Pero… ¡¿A mi que me cuenta? ¡Si la que dirigía era Akane!_

_- Bueno… Sólo intentaba ser lo más realista posible… - Akane también intentaba disculparse, pero la Sargento la enderezó antes que ni siquiera pudiese bajar la cabeza._

_- ¡¿Y qué? ¡Fue el mejor proyecto de final de curso! ¡Hay que hacer sacrificios, pero el resultado es inmejorable! – Dijo orgullosa ella. Mousse y Ryoga animaron la discusión dando vítores. Empezábamos a ser el centro de atención en el salón de actos. – ¡Era un trabajo por el que cualquiera pagaría por ver en un cine! ¡Somos el mejor equipo que ha dado esta escuela!_

_El señor Takada no hacía nada más que negar con la cabeza, mientras que la señora Matsumoto parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a echar a llorar._

_- ¡Todo simplemente porque no le bastaba con hacer una historia sencilla, señor Saotome! ¡Que solo sois estudiantes! ¡¿En que estabas pensando al escribir algo así?_

_Tomé un sorbo de champán mientras veía que mi relación con el señor Tanaka no iba a cambiar ni siquiera este último día._

_- ¿Qué que estaba pensado? Pues en nada… Me salió así, que se le va a hacer._

- Me llamo Xian-pu. Ser un placer trabajar con ustedes. – Dijo la joven actriz a resto de la sala, mientras hacía una reverencia. – Poder llamarme Shampoo. Mis amigos llamar así.

Ukyo la miró de arriba abajo sin ni siquiera levantarse de su butaca. Aunque la había visto en fotografías, le pareció mas mona aún en la realidad. Viéndolo de un punto de vista productivo, era la mejor protagonista que podían elegir. Además ya era una famosa _idol_. Sólo con los fans que viese la película en China, ya sufragarían gastos.

- Como puede ver, conoce algo de japonés. No tendréis problemas para entenderos… - Dijo Cologne. Ukyo asintió con la cabeza. – Puede sentarse señorita Pu.

- Si. ¿Dónde estar director? – Preguntó nuevamente la actriz.

- Pues… Empezaremos sin él. – Añadió Ukyo mientras hacía una señal hacia la derecha de las butacas. - ¡Que pase el primero!

Aunque habían quedado todos en un almacén propiedad de la productora para el casting de actores secundarios y extras, al final solo se presentaron Cologne y ella. Bueno y la tal Shampoo, la actriz protagonista que iba a ser presentado al resto del equipo hoy. Pero ni Ranma ni Ryoga aparecieron. Aunque ya empezaba a ser algo normal. Ukyo solo podía suspirar y rezar para que la vieja no los echara a patadas.

- ¿Y cuando venir? – Pregunto Shampoo, mientras salía de delante de ellas el segundo entrevistado y entraba el siguiente.

- La señorita Shampoo es una gran seguidora del trabajo del señor Saotome. – Añadió la vieja Cologne, aunque sin hacer ningún gesto extraño. Ukyo, al ver que los encargados del casting hacían su trabajo perfectamente (y como era en chino, no entendía nada de la entrevista) dejó de prestar atención a la gente que entraba y salía.

- Bueno, creo que ha estado un poco estresado con el guión…

- ¿No lo tenía acabado ya? Tenemos una copia en las oficinas

- Si bueno, pero ya sabe… Ideas de última hora, anotaciones… ya sabe… - La cosa se testaba poniendo tensa. Entre que La anciana empezaba a estar impaciente, la actriz que parecía no entender nada, y los del casting de adelante hablando en chino, Ukyo se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

- No creo que sea normal perderse esta sesión de casting… Más sabiendo que nuestra protagonista ha venido expresamente para conocerle.

- Discúlpeme un segundo… - Dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba y dejaba a Cologne y Shampoo contemplando el casting. Se alejó bastante, situándose al lado de una de las salida de emergencia y sacó el teléfono móvil.

- ¿Pero donde se han metido esos dos? – Susurró mientras marca el numero de Ranma. Estaba apagado. Marcó el de Mousse. también. Sus ganas de matarlos aumentó otro poco más.

Ranma no quería moverse de la cama. Y eso que ni siquiera estaba durmiendo. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Y a la vez se sentía tremendamente agotado. Era una sensación extraña. Con el antebrazo tapándole los ojos, sentía un mareo extraño. Como si perdiese el equilibrio.

- ¿Pero que narices estoy haciendo? – Dijo en voz alta. Pero nadie contestó. Mousse hace días que no aparecía. Desde que supo que esa tal Shampoo entraba en el proyecto. Lo que en principio parecía una pataleta, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una posición irrevocable. Y tanto Ukyo como él sabían que era imposible cambiar eso. Al final acabó marchándose. Pero tenía que reconocer que hubo unos días que pensaba que volvería. No fue así.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Pensó Ranma, al sentir que vibraba el teléfono. Lo miró levemente. Era Ukyo, otra vez. Desde hace unas horas que estaba llamando. Cada quince minutos. Y la verdad es que no tenía ninguna gana de contestarle. No tenía la mente para nada.

- Dios… Dejadme en paz… - Dijo en voz alta a la vez que se volvía a desplomar en la cama. Pero su petición no fue escuchada.

- ¡Te he oído, se que estás ahí! ¡Más te vale abrirme, desgraciado! – Se esculló desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Era indiscutible la voz de Ukyo. Arregañadiente, Ranma se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Se abrochó la camisa lo suficiente como para estar presentable.

- Tienes una pinta desastrosa… - Le dijo Ukyo nada más abrirle la puerta. No hizo amago alguno de entrar. - ¿Por qué no me contestas las llamadas? ¿Te acabas de levantar? ¿Has estado bebiendo?

- Sabes que no bebo… - Aún así, Ukyo olisqueó un poco. No olía a alcohol.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿No te dije que hoy teníamos el casting?

- ¿Ha ido Mousse?

- Tampoco da señales de vida… - Ukyo suspiró y volvió a agarrar su teléfono. – No entiendo que narices pasa. ¿Siempre os comportáis así?

Ranma no tenía la cabeza para broncas. Mousse no daba señales de vida. Ukyo estaba en estado de "productora" y evidentemente no iba a entender el problema. Se pasó la mano por la frente.

- No debimos meternos en esto. Es una locura. Prefería mil veces dar discursos…

Ukyo no tenía tiempo para tonterías. Tomó una tarjeta y se la pasó a Ranma.

- Pues habla con ellos tu mismo. A mi déjame de mierdas. - Ranma tomó la tarjeta. Era la dirección de un restaurante. Tenía apuntada una hora. – La vieja quiere que te reúnas con ella. Te tiene una sorpresa.

Diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta, se recolocó el pequeño bolso que llevaba, y partió por donde había venido.

- Y si no vas a ir dímelo, para ir haciendo las maleta. Sería un milagro que no nos echaran a patadas de aquí. – Añadió, sin darse ni siquiera la vuelta.

Aunque no tenía ni la más mínima gana de hacerlo, Ranma comprendió que tenía que ir. No había estado tanto tiempo en el ambiente sin aprender nada. Como se le ocurriera hacer que les despidiesen por incompetente, lo único que le quedaría sería cerrar y apagar. No volvería a dirigir cine, no habría productora que lo quisiese, bajo el riesgo de hacerle perder dinero.

Tomó su chaqueta, se peinó levemente, y salió tan rápido como pudo a donde Ukyo le había dejado anotado. Como todos los días, dejó las llaves de la habitación en la recepción del hotel, mientras seguía dándole vueltas. ¿Es que nadie veía que no estaba en condiciones de dirigir nada? Se sentía totalmente perdido. Desde el primer minuto que entregó el guión de "Dark Side of the Moon" a la secretaria de Cheng Mei Producciones, ya se había estado arrepintiendo. Estaba desesperado, pero no quería adaptar otros guiones o ideas y ponerle una historia de amor. Y la única historia de amor que tenía era "Dark Side of the Moon". La solución era fácil y estaba ahí. Pero no debió hacerlo. Sí, el guión lo escribió él, pero no era suyo. Ese guión era de Akane. Se lo había regalado a ella. Y da igual que estuviese desesperado, seguía siendo moralmente suyo. Y aunque Akane nunca lo dirigiese, y se perdiese en el último cajón de su escritorio, seguía siendo suyo. No tenía ningún derecho a tocarlo. Lo escribió para ella.

- Supongo… que en teoría no debía haber ningún problema. – Se dijo a si mismo, mientras comprobaba por el mapa de la tarjeta de visita, que iba por el camino correcto. El problema es que ahora no había nada que hacer. El guión ya estaba aceptado, y Ukyo ya había recibido el dinero por el cese de derechos. ¿Y ahora que se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo le explicaba a esa vieja que no podía hacer ese guión? No sabía ni por donde empezar. Y lo peor de todo, es que el también sabía que teóricamente no veía el problema. No entendía que no pudiese hacerlo. Era demasiado complicado.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, Ranma suspiró. No era un sitio muy sofisticado. Más bien era un sitio callejero, muy pueblerino para estar en la gran ciudad. No sabía si eso tenía algún tipo de significado. Miró las mesas hasta encontrar a Cologne y una chica que la acompañaba. Por la foto reconoció que era "su" actriz principal. Otro suspiro.

- Joder Mousse, ¿donde coño te has metido?… - Se dijo, mientras hacía una seña al camarero que venía a atenderle, que estaba con las dos mujeres. Decidido, se sentó antes de saludar si quiera.

- Veo que se ha dignado a aparecer señor Saotome… - Dijo la anciana. – Supongo que sabrá quien es la muchacha que me acompaña.

- La señorita Xian-pu, supongo…. – Dijo antes de mirarla a los ojos por primera vez. La cara de ilusión de la chica no se podía ocultar. Tuvo incluso miedo de que le saltara al cuello en cualquier momento.

- ¡Tener muchísimas ganas de conocer, Señor Saotome! ¡Ser gran admiradora! ¡Ver todas sus películas! – Dijo sin parar de moverse de su asiento. Ranma no sabía muy bien donde meterse. - ¡Tener mucha ilusión en trabajar con usted! ¿Poder llamarle Ranma?

- Eh… si, claro.

- Como podrá observar, es una gran seguidora de su obra. No ha sido algo premeditado. – Cologne encendió su pipa la vez que hacía una señal al camarero. – Luego tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse mejor. Es momento de comer.

En menos de un minuto, delante suyo había una combinación típicas de comida china. Un poco de arroz, ternera, verdura frita… Ranma tomó los palillos mientras empezaba a degustar.

- Respecto a lo del casting…

- Lamento no haber podido asistir… – Se disculpó inmediatamente el chico.

- Bueno, quiero que sepa los encargados ya están trabajando en el video de presentación de lo asistentes. La próxima semana puede ir a verlo.

- Entiendo…

- Además, ya hemos contratado al director de fotografía y al músico que ha pedido. Necesitamos que nos de fecha para una programar reunión. Dicen que pueden dentro de dos semanas…

- Esto…

- También me gustaría hablar sobre el actor protagonista. Nos gustaría poder contar con algún famoso actor internacional. Pero queremos su opinión sobre las posibilidades…

Ranma empezaba a sudar. Y no precisamente por el calor de la comida. Shampoo miraba asombrada el tipo de conversación, seguramente creyendo que era estaba ante un proceso artístico increíble. Pero Cologne y él sabían que básicamente, le estaba echando en cara que era un inútil.

- Verá señora… - Ranma dejó los palillos un momentos sobre el cuenco. –No quiero mentirle. No me siento preparado para afrontar…

- ¿Qué pasa, aún no le convence el guión?

- No…

- ¿No tiene una imagen mental aún de la película? ¿Está insatisfecho con alguna parte del equipo? Podemos contratar…

- No, no es eso…

- ¿Necesita ilustradores para trabajar en _concepts art_ o alguna otra cosa? – Shampoo no paraba de mirar unos papeles que había traído. Daba la sensación que no entendía muy bien de que se hablaba. Pero Ranma sí. Sabía que por cada cosa que dijese, Cologne le saldría con cinco soluciones. Era su trabajo. No lo comprendería. Ni siquiera el lo había hecho.

- Mousse… Mousse se ha largado… - Se le ocurrió decir.

- ¿Una discusión con su equipo? – Cologne se rascó la barbilla. – Es una lástima, pero podemos contratar a otro ayudante de dirección. Hay mucha gente que querría trabajar con usted. Si tiene problemas con su productora, también… - Otra solución. Y ni siquiera era eso. Daba igual si Ukyo y Mousse se largaban, no solucionaría nada. De hecho así solo se sentiría más solo aún.

- ¿"Mousse"? ¿Mu-tsu? – La "actriz" parecía querer decir algo, y Ranma no sabía si por falta de dominio del Japonés o porque no sabía que decir, parecía algo tonta. La verdad es que siempre había tenido reparos con las actrices que venían de portadas de revistas. Solían traer problemas. Cologne le señalo a uno de los papeles, donde parecía tener apuntado los nombres de todos los integrantes del equipo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ser Mousse! ¡Yo conocer! – Dijo, tan alegre que parecía que no se daba cuenta del ambiente de pesadumbre que habían creado Ranma y Cologne. – Trabajar conmigo en anuncios. Ser buenos amigos.

- ¿"Buenos amigos"? – preguntó Ranma. Todo eso le sonaba. – Ya veo…

Pero antes de que pudiese seguir diciendo algo una avalancha de gente se acercó a la mesa. Parecía ser que la voz de Shampoo había alertado a los fans que estaba ahí. Ante la sorpresa de Ranma, Shampoo se puso de pies y empezó a firmar autógrafos. Cologne también se levantó.

- Nos han descubierto. Se acabó la charla. Si le pasa algo estaríamos en problemas. – Cologne tomó la cuenta de la mesa, que les habían dejado junto a los platos de comida. – Yo le invito esta vez, señor Saotome. Supongo que no hace falta decirle que habiendo invertido ya bastante dinero, no estamos por la labor de tirar el proyecto a la basura. Solucione sus problemas, sean cuales sean, y póngase en marcha.

La marabunta de gente empezó a crecer, e incluso transeúntes entraban al ver que es lo que pasaba. Cologne y Shampoo se abrieron paso hasta la salida, entre sonrisas y autógrafos. La actriz parecía tan acostumbrada a la situación, que incluso tuvo un momento para despedirse de Ranma con la mano y un guiño de ojos. Realmente, mirándolo desde el punto de vista profesional, esa chica parecía una joya.

Después de terminar de comer y salir del restaurante, cerca de una hora después, Ranma se sintió peor de cómo cuando entró. No había solucionado nada. Antes estaba perdido, y ahora, perdido y bajo presión. Si la vieja tenía consideración, lo dejaría tranquilo hasta el lunes, dado que si no recordaba mal, no tenía nada que hacer hasta ese día, que tocaba presentar el desglose de guión y los cambios que se necesitaran. Tenía todo el fin de semana para centrarse o suicidarse. No le quedaba otra.

De vuelta al hotel, empezó a darle vueltas a lo único que parecía tener claro ahora. Parece que Mousse se alejó del proyecto por esa tal Shampoo. ¿No le había dicho una vez que se enamoró de una actriz? ¿O era que la actriz se enamoró de él? Realmente no lo tenía muy claro, pero la idea era que no quería trabajar en esa película, por un mal de amores. Y Shampoo no parecía haber dicho con malicia lo de "buenos amigos". En cualquier caso, ¿era ese motivo suficiente como para irse sin explicar nada? ¿Cómo podía abandonarle después de tanto, por simplemente no querer ver a una exnovia o lo que fuese? Sabía que estaban en la cuerda floja, que lo iba a pasar fatal trabajando en China sin saber el idioma, y con precisamente ese guión. Era lo más ruin del mundo. Si estuviese en su situación, no haría eso. Si Mousse fuese a hacer una película con Akane y necesitase su ayuda ¿cree que él lo abandonaría?

- A quien pretendo engañar. Que se las apañase él solo. Ni siquiera sería mi película… - Dijo en voz alta, mientras recibía las llaves de habitación. Fin del asunto. No podía pedirle más a Mousse. Lo único que quedaba era salir solo de esa e intentar que en la próxima las cosas salgan mejor.

- Su habitación ya está abierta… -Dijo el botones, después de buscar las llaves sin éxito. Tenía un japonés bueno.

- ¿Le han dado la llave a alguien?

- A una señorita, decía que le conocía… - Le aseguró el botones. Ranma estaba a punto de echarle la bronca, pero sin saber por qué, lo único que hizo fue encaminarse hacia su habitación. ¿Quién era esa persona? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Podría ser… ella? ¿Era posible? Al fin y al cabo, no era difícil saber donde estaba. Los de Cheng Mei habían dado una nota de prensa internacional que estaba en China haciendo una película con ellos. Solo con llamar a las oficinas y dar su nombre, sería suficiente para que le diesen su dirección. Sí. Podía ser ella. Venía a recriminarle. A gritarle y a pedirle explicaciones. Ha hacer lo que siempre hacía.

Y era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

Ranma abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe para encontrarse de cara con una mujer que la miraba sorprendida, seguramente del susto. Pero no era quién esperaba.

- Ah, eres tú Sargento…

- ¿Cómo que era yo? ¡No sabes el susto que me has pegado! – Dijo Ukyo mientras se agarraba al marco de la ventana. Hasta hace un momento estaba mirando el atardecer, tan tranquila. – ¿Se puede saber que le has dicho a la vieja esa?

- ¿Cómo dices? – Ranma se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre la cama.

- Me ha llamado diciéndome que si no solucionábamos nuestro problemas, no tendría más remedio que prescindir de mis servicios. – Ukyo estaba echa una furia. - ¿Qué problema tienes tú conmigo?

- No es eso… Le dije que Mousse se había largado para excusarme. Supongo que al final entendió que teníamos problemas…

- Bueno, al menos no se aleja demasiado de la realidad. – Ukyo, que parecía más tranquila, se sentó en un sofá individual que había en la habitación, junto a la ventana. El puerto de la ciudad se podía ver en un atardecer esplendoroso. – ¿Al final has aclarado las idea?

- Al menos se que Mousse no va a volver…

- Deja ya de pensar en ese. Me refiero a ti. ¿Qué te ha pasado, a que viene tanta inseguridad?

Ranma la miró levemente mientras se tumbaba en la cama. Como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado desde esa mañana, se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo.

- No tengo ni idea de que me pasa, Sargento. Te juro que no lo entiendo. Y no es que el guión sea de hace años. Es otra cosa. No lo veo. Es como si fuese totalmente ajeno a mi. ¿Por qué escribí eso? ¿Por qué este personaje hace esto? – Suspiro. – No, realmente es lógico lo que hacen. En si no hay problemas. La pregunta es más bien… ¿Porqué hice que ese personaje hiciese eso? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo leo, es como si leyese algo de otra persona? ¿Porqué no lo siento mío?

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación, hasta que el sonido lejano de un barco lo rompió.

- ¿Y por qué no lo cambias? – Preguntó Ukyo.

- Porque en si estaría mal. El guión está bien. El guión es prácticamente perfecto. "Dark Side of the Moon" es una obra sólida… El problema es que no soy el mismo. La que escribió "Dark Side of The Moon" no es la misma persona que la va a dirigir. La que la va a dirigir es sólo un pobre diablo.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Por que es completamente diferente. Porque cuando lo escribí estaba enamorado de Akane. Y lo escribí con eso, supongo. Con ese sentimiento. – Dijo Ranma a en alto. No tenía ni idea si era por eso o no, pero era lo que creía. Era lo único que había cambiado. Y uno más uno era igual a dos.

- Así que, ¿lo único que necesitas es volver a enamorarte? – Dijo Ukyo, serenamente. Ranma no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Si eso fuese fácil ya… - El director se quedó helado. Ukyo ya no estaba en el sofá al lado de la ventan, estaba justo al lado suyo, y se sentaba en la cama y se acercaba a su cara.

- La solución es más fácil de lo que piensas… - Añadió la chica, con una voz que a Ranma le pareció la más sensual que le había escuchado.

- Espere un momento, Sargen… - Y no pudo decir nada más. Hacía muchísimo que Ranma no besaba a una mujer. Y además, a una mujer tan atractiva como Ukyo. Desde que dejó a Akane no se había sentido atraído por otra, pero ahí y ahora, y tal como estaba, no sabía que hacer. Estaba en estado de shock.

Ukyo se levantó rápidamente y se volvió a arreglar el traje, mientras Ranma seguía estupefacto en la cama.

- No creas… que esto es debido a las circunstancias… - Aunque aún se veía segura de si misma, era evidente, aún con la luz anaranjada de la tarde, que estaba muy sonrojada – Si hubiese podido hacerlo antes, lo habría hecho.

Una vez lista, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Pero prefiero no aprovecharme de la situación en la que estás. Pero al menos piénsatelo… - Y sin decir nada más, se fue.

Ranma seguía en el mismo sitio que estaba, en la misma postura. Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Como si no supiese como se llamase, de donde es, y que hace.

Lo único que sabía es que si Mousse estuviese ahí, sus palabras serían: "Se veía venir".

**Capítulo 7**

**Dark Side of the Screenplay**

[Terminado a las 5:27, horario de Greenwich ]

[Cafés servidos:1]

[¿Alguna Declaración?: ¡Joder, pero que frío hace!]

Chorradas Varias: Como no tengo mucho que decir del fic, aparte de que se acerca el final, no os voy a hacer perder el tiempo. No leáis lo siguiente si tenéis algo mejor que hacer :P.

Me enteré el otro día que los IKEAs de Suecia… son iguales que los del resto del mundo. Bueno, dicen que hay un autobús especial que les lleva hasta el centro comercial, pero sistemáticamente es igual. ¿A que es sorprendente que me sorprenda? Pues claro, como todo en este mundo está adaptado, la tortilla es diferente en cada sitio, y la comida japonesa también, pues pensaba que los IKEAs también lo eran. Pero resulta que una compañía que si pudiese, haría un "corta-pega" de sus tiendas en todo el mundo. Dado que ni se molesta en cambiar el nombre de sus productos para que en otro idioma no suenen raro, supongo que es normal.

¿Y porqué todo esto? Pues porque si vives en Méjico o en Canadá, en España o en Corea, da igual. Hay una cosa segura: Te interesará una estantería de bajo presupuesto, un paquete de pilas baratas, o una cortina de baño. Quizás no te guste la comida japonesa, pero seguro que necesitas alguna vez un marco para colgar algo. Esencialmente las personas hacemos lo mismo. Y existen objetos que están en todas las casa. Los que venden esos objetos nunca está en crisis.

Creo que lo mismo pasa con las historias.

Otro día sigo reflexionando en con esto.


	8. Dark Side of the Pressure

_- Deberás entender que estás en una situación muy delicada… - Me dijo Kuno nada más terminar de leer mis documentos. – Y cuando digo muy delicada, me refiero que no sé como te han dejado entrar, ni cuanto tiempo tardarán en venir a echarte a patadas._

_- Por favor Kuno. Sólo una oportunidad, eso es todo lo que te pido. – Le dijo mientras ponía mis manos sobre la mesa y agachaba la cabeza. Kuno era el único que conocía de mis años de estudiantes lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerme un "gran favor". Habíamos coincidido un años en la academia, y la verdad es que nunca esperé verme en esta situación. Aunque también es verdad, que si me hubiesen dicho que en tan poco tiempo se haría tan fuerte en una empresa como la Toho, quizás si me lo hubiese planteado._

_- ¿Cómo podría fiarme de ti, Saotome? – Me dijo mientras me entregaba la carpeta que le había dado. – Tienes que tener en cuenta que dado tu historial, no estas como para que te demos el mando de un proyecto. Y menos aquí. ¿Por qué vuelves a la Toho?_

_- Kuno, ¿crees que me arrodillaría si tuviese otra salida? ¿Crees que si fuese lo suficientemente conocido no buscaría por otro sitio?_

_Kuno parecía estar pensándoselo mucho. Había leído mi sinopsis y no se había negado. Al menos sabía que le veía posibilidades. Seguramente barajaba muchas posibilidades._

_- Digamos que acepto. ¿Que hacemos con Soun Tendo? ¿Sabes que no te puede ni ver, verdad? Aparte, Akane Tendo ha resultado ser el verdadero descubrimiento del año. Ha creado el taquillazo de la década. – Kuno encendió un cigarro - ¿Crees que podrás con los Tendo? Seamos serios. Ahora no eres más que un fracasado, y no tengo apoyos como para darte un proyecto sin su aprobación._

_Si no me ha preguntado que gana él con todo eso, es que ya le ha sacado partido. Si había llegado hasta ese puesto en tan poco tiempo, no era por jugar sin marcar las cartas, eso estaba claro. Pero mejor para mí._

_- Trabajaré con lo que me des… - Le dije, sin levantar la cabeza._

_- No puedo garantizarte ni un solo lujo._

_- Adaptaré el guión al presupuesto._

_- Tampoco podré darte ni mucha publicidad, ni ninguna ayuda. Ya no eres la futura promesa. No tienes el status de antes…_

_- Como si tengo que dirigir anuncios para ayudar a la compañía… - Kuno suspiró. No me iba a dar por vencido. Necesitaba trabajar. Necesitaba que me aprobara el proyecto._

_- ¿Y si Akane se niega a que entres a la compañía…?_

_- No lo hará. – Le dije. Y por primera vez, le miré a los ojos. – De hecho ya lo sabe. Sabe que estoy aquí ahora, delante tuya. Y te aseguro que aprobará el proyecto._

_Kuno actuaba mal. Se notaba esperaba que le confirmara eso, aunque aún así se hizo el sorprendido._

_- ¿Y eso por qué? – Sonreía antes esa pregunta. Era una completa tontería._

_- Por su orgullo. Como el samurai que le da la mejor espada a su enemigo, simplemente para que su humillación sea mayor. Para que todo el mundo vea que tiene razón._

_Kuno no tardó en sonreír. Era evidente que le gustaba la idea._

_- ¿Y como estás tan seguro? – Me preguntó._

_- Porque yo haría lo mismo._

Cuando Mousse abrió los ojos, volvió a tener ese sentimiento de no saber muy bien donde estaba. A los pocos segundos, se aclaró la mente: estaba en Tokio, en la cama de siempre, y en la habitación de siempre. Solo que ahora, todo era muy distinto. Gran parte de sus cosas estaban embaladas en cajas de cartón, y guardaba su ropa en una maleta a medio hacer. El porqué era fácil de suponer. Una mudanza. Aún vivía en el estudio que el y Ranma alquilaban. Pero la verdad es que era bastante más grande lo que él necesitaba y, más importante, se podía permitir. Ya tenía trabajo pero por el momento, lo mejor era mudarse a otro estudio más pequeño que había alquilado. Más apegado al mar, cerca de la bahía. Pero aún en Tokyo.

A la vez que se despejaba y se preparaba un café, le dio por pensar en que electrodoméstico se llevaría. Al fin y al cabo se supone que también era de Ranma. Quizás lo más lógico es que se llevase lo indispensable. Total, Ranma estaría una buena temporada en China, y ni siquiera lo notaría. Ya se lo devolvería cuando volviese.

- ¡Mousse! ¡Sé que estás ahí! – Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta de salida. Hacía tiempo que se rompió el timbre, y la gente al final acababa aporreando la puerta. La gente que venía habitualmente estaba acostumbrada, así que por la voz y la reacción, Mousse sabía de quién se trataba.

- El timbre no funciona. – Dijo mientras abría la puerta. – Y me acabo de levantar.

Al otro lado, estaba Akane. Venía una gran maleta en el suelo y parecía bastante fatigada. Se podría decir que era una sorpresa, pero Mousse hace días que concluyó que tendría una visita de ella.

- Pen… pensé que te escondías… - Dijo Akane, aún de pié. Mousse no tardó en comprender que estaba esperando a que la dejase pasar.

- Entra y siéntate donde quieras… te prepararé un café. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a la zona de cocina del estudio. Akane, se adentró y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa, van a dejar el piso?

- Al menos yo sí.

- Es… una lástima que nunca lo viese decorado…

- No te creas que estaba mucho mejor. – Mousse le entregó una taza de café a Akane. – Creo que hoy es el día que ha estado más ordenado desde que nos mudamos aquí.

La verdad es que Mousse nunca había tenido mucha relación con Akane. La verdad es que para él siempre fue "la novia de Ranma", y aparte de trabajar en proyectos juntos, nunca han pasado a más. Así que aparte de un saludo y poco más, no sabía muy bien como hablar con ella.

- He… he dejado la Toho. –Dijo Akane mirándolo su taza. Mousse asintió.

- Lo he leído en los periódicos. Ha causado mucho revuelo.

- Lo sé. – Respondió la chica. Aunque le había dicho "entra y siéntate", la verdad es que Akane se había sentado sobre su maleta. Y es que no había ningún mueble que no tuviese una manta encima. – Y bueno, este mediodía salgo hacia China.

- No puedo decir ni que me sorprenda… ni que sea buena idea…

- ¡¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? – Parece que Mousse había dado directamente en el clavo. Akane estaba bastante cohibida hablando con él, y al chico le recordaba a como era en la escuela de cine.

- Lo siento… -Se disculpó Akane al ver que Mousse le miraba extrañado. –La verdad es que Ryoga me contó que habías dejado el equipo de Ranma. Y que te habías metido como director de episodios de una serie de la NTV.

- Sí. Por el momento es lo mejor que he podido conseguir. – Mousse tomó otro sorbo de café. - Aunque me sorprende que Ryoga te lo dijese… ¿No habías dejado la Toho?

- Bueno ya sabes como es Ryoga… él..

- Ya, supongo que también dejó la productora.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Akane perpleja. Mousse suspiró. No era momento para explicarle nada a Akane respecto a Ryoga.

- El caso es que me separé de Ranma por motivos de producción. No es nada personal. – Le aclaró. – Digamos que no quería trabajar con una de las personas del equipo.

- ¿Una persona?

- Cosas mías… - Dijo Mouse terminando de un trago lo que le quedaba de café. Pero al ver la cara de Akane supo perfectamente que le intrigaba demasiado como para dejar el tema. No pudo hacer más que suspirar.

- Una "exnovia" mía trabaja como protagonista en la película. Y digamos que no acabamos muy bien…

- ¿Cómo Ranma y yo?

- Peor. Me vine a Japón simplemente para no verla más… Y bueno, fue mala suerte que la única película que nos ofrecieron estuviese ella de protagonista…

- Entiendo… - Akane también, de un trago acabo su café. – ¿Entonces porqué crees que es mala idea que vaya? - Akane parecía muy indecisa sobre lo de ir a China. Mousse lo notaba. No era como Ranma, que no le costaba nada hacer lo que quería. Akane era muy responsable. Seguramente para ella, el haber dado la espalda a la productora y seguramente a su padre, para ir a China, ya le costaba horrores. Seguramente llevaba días en donde lo único que oía es que no debería hacer lo que está haciendo. Necesitaba oír una palabra de aprobación.

- Bueno, ¿dejarás de ir si te lo explico? – Preguntó Mousse.

- Supongo… no sé. – Respondió Akane. Mousse suspiró. A una persona que lleva toda la vida haciendo lo que le mandan, es difícil quitarle las costumbres.

- Llevo cinco años trabajando con vosotros. Más con Ranma, pero está claro que no habéis cambiado mucho. Y que soy iguales. Todos somos iguales. Al fin ya al cabo, todos necesitamos la aprobación de alguien. Alguno de sus familiares y otros de su público. Sólo los muy afortunados únicamente necesitan la de si mismo. – Mousse se encendió un cigarrillos mientras miraba a una Akane contemplativa. - ¿Qué crees que va a pasar? Te lo diré. Ranma necesitará alguien en quien apoyarse. Echará la culpa a mil cosas, pero la verdad es que simplemente, no podrá con todo solo. Ahora está la Sargento con él, pero si no consigue quitarle la carga, pasará lo que pasó en su momento.

- Te refieres a cuando Ranma y yo…

- ¿Y cual va a ser la diferencia para si tu estás ahí, Akane? – Continuó Mousse. – ¿Serás capaz de perdonárselo ahora? ¿Has cambiado tanto como para enfrentarte a esa situación de nuevo?

Ranma llevaba unos días que no podía pegar ojo. Y no sabía, directamente, donde meterse. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de lo perdido que se sentía? ¡Lo único que decía eran estupideces una detrás de otras! Hasta, sin tener muy claro como, mandó a construir todo un set de rodaje, que costaría cerca de ocho millones de yenes. ¡Y eso que no tenía muy claro si lo iba a utilizar! ¿Y si al final no servía de nada todo ese trabajo? Ni siquiera le gustaba como estaba quedando.

Aún seguía peleado con el guión. Cada vez que lo leía, sentado en su sofá, al lado de la ventana, parecía tener enfrente a Akane con su cara de "¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?" ¿Cómo había podido llegar a tener que recurrir a un guión que le había regalado a Akane? ¿Tan necesitado estaba? Se sentía cada vez peor, como si fuese una enfermedad con la cual poco a poco fuese costándole más respirar. Si pudiese, llamaría a la productora y pediría que cambiasen de Guión. Que escribiría otro guión de amor. Seguramente como estaba y con el tiempo que tenía, no sería muy bueno, pero sería mejor que usar el "Dark Side of the Moon". Pero no podía, ya no había forma de librarse. Y es que eso no era todo

La vieja Cologne parecía enfrascada en el cometido de que todo avanzara a pasos agigantados. No reparaba en gastos, pero quería ver avances. Lo único que le preguntaba nada más verlo es "¿Tienes algo nuevo?". No podía ni plantearle la idea de que todo lo que tenían hecho hasta ese momento podía ser inútil, y que prefería escribir un guión desde cero. Además estaba el tema de la tal Shampoo. ¡Ni siquiera los actores estaban contratados aún, y esa pequeña china no dejaba de pasearse día si día también por la productora! ¿No tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer? Y cada vez que se le veía, se le agarraba del brazo y no le dejaba en paz en todo el día. Le seguía a todas partes. Pero claro, era la gran estrella y si algo había aprendido en la Toho, es que hay que aguantarle los caprichos. A veces se adentraba a la zona de oficinas y recepción, para que los fans le atacara, y así poder librarse de ella un poco. Aunque al poco ya la tenía encima de nuevo.

Y lo peor de todo eso era que no tenía a nadie a quien contárselo. Y es que de Ukyo, mejor ni hablar. No había podido mirarla a la cara desde hace días. Sabía que estaba trabajando también, pero la intentaba evitar a cualquier precio. ¿Qué se supone que le tenía que decir? Era evidente que no podía hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. Y la verdad es que no se lo esperaba para nada. ¿La sargento, enamorada de él? Si no fuese porque veía como todo el proyecto se le desmoronaba en las manos, quizás se hubiese sonrojado. Pero ahora lo único que sentía es que Ukyo ya no estaba para ayudarle a salir de esa. "No me gustas, pero por favor, da la cara por mi" no era una respuesta convincente, ni para Ukyo, ni para nadie.

- Vamos a ver… Creo que me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua. – Se dijo Ranma mientras se lavaba la cara. Tocaba ir a la productora. – Simplemente voy, y le digo a la vieja esa… que pisemos el freno. Que tengo que hacer "pequeños cambios en el guión". – Hablar en voz alta era un método de sugestión conocida, pero la realidad es que a Rana nunca le funcionaba del todo. Aunque en principio, le dio ánimos.

- A Shampoo la mando a ensayar, y a Ukyo… - Ranma se restregó fuertemente con la toalla. – Con Ukyo… tengo que hacer algo con Ukyo…

Una vez seco y radiante (lo que podía con las ojeras que mostraba), Se alzó y se miró al espejo. Era momento de ponerle punto y final a todo eso.

- Soy una persona adulta. Ya tengo experiencia y he superado situaciones peores. No me voy a venir abajo por dos tonterías. No otra vez.

Y con esa especie de conjura, salió de su habitación. Entregó las llaves en recepción y salió del hotel. Era un día apagado. Mirando al cielo, uno podía deducir fácilmente que iba a llover. Pero Ranma ya estaba decidido. Hoy sería el día en que volvería a tomar las riendas del proyecto. Sí, no tenía ni idea de que hacer con el guión, ni con los set de rodajes ya montados, ni con Shampoo… Pero daba igual. Ya buscaría una solución. No se le iba a ir de las manos. Era su proyecto, y seguiría siéndolo.

- Dígale a la señora Cologne que quiero hablar con ella. – Dijo Ranma, todo lo decidido que pudo a la secretaria, nada más entrar en las oficinas de Cheng Mei Production. Como aún era temprano, no había mucha gente. Aunque la verdad es que Ranma se esperaba a más.

- No saber japonés… No entender… - Vaya fallo. Es verdad que son contadas las personas en la empresa que saben japonés. Tendría que buscarse la manera de le entendiera.

- ¡Ranma! – Ukyo bajó las escaleras de la recepción a la velocidad del rayo. Ranma veía que esta vez no se podía escapar.

- Sar… Sargento. Tenemos… tenemos que hablar. – Aún no se había preparado el discurso que le iba a soltar, pero tendría que afrontarlo. Parta eso se había hecho venir. Ukyo lo agarró del hombro y lo apartó a una esquina.

- Que sepas que me he dado cuenta de que me has estado evitando. Ya hablaremos luego de eso. – Le dijo casi en susurros. – Ahora más vale que te arregles, porque toda la productora te estaba buscando.

- ¿Eh, cómo?

- La vieja se ha empeñado en dar sesión de puertas abiertas para periodistas y posibles financiadores. – Ukyo arreglo un poco el traje de Ranma y lo agarró de la mano. Empezó a tirar de él en dirección desconocida, mientras seguía informándole. – Hay preparada una rueda de prensa internacional. Tranquilo que te han puesto traductor.

- Pero… ¿Pero que demonios ha pasado? – Ranma no terminaba de encajar las piezas.

- La vieja quiere más presupuesto. La Warner está interesada en participar en el proyecto. La Universal también. - Se detuvieron delante de la puerta del séptimo estudio de grabación. Era donde tenían montado el uno de los set de rodajes de "Dark Side of The Moon" - ¡Dicen que podemos llegar a los Cien millones de dólares de presupuesto!

- ¡Cien Millones! – Ranma sentía que la propia palabra se le atragantaba en la garganta.

- Y tu eres la parte clave, ¡Venga, a ganarse el pan! – Le dijo Ukyo mientras le empujaba adentro del hangar. En medio de lo que parecía el escenario de un planeta perdido de la galaxia, estaban un gran grupo de periodistas, que seguían a Cologne y a varias productoras.

- ¡Aquí está el señor Saotome! – Grito Cologne, mientras se acercaba. Ranma veía como la marabunta de periodistas se le acercaba en estampida.

- ¡¿Cómo se siente al tener por primera vez un proyecto de gran presupuesto en sus manos?

- ¡¿Contará con el mismo equipo que en sus películas anteriores?

- ¡¿Qué opina de las declaraciones de varios actores de que quieren un papel en su película? – No esperaron ni que abriera la boca, para atosigarlo a preguntas. Ranma miraba por encima de las cabezas en busca de algo, pero no sabía el qué. Lo único que sabía, en ese momento, es que no quería estar ahí.

- Tranquilícense, caballeros. Dentro de unas horas haremos una rueda de prensa, recuerden.- La extraña sonrisa de Coloane dejaba a Ranma aún más desconcertado. Parecía saber llevar muy bien a los periodistas.

- ¡Yo responder sus preguntas! – Gritó Shampoo que no tardó en aparecer. Era otra que se le daba bien ese tipo de fama. Resplandecía mientras llamaba la atención.

- ¿Han empezado los ensayos?

- No, aún faltar actores. Aún no saber quienes ser, pero Ranma seguro que elegir bien – Contestó con su imparable sonrisa. Parecía contentar a la prensa.

- ¿Cómo es su relación con el señor Saotome, señorita Pu?

- Agradable. Ensañar mucho y eso que aun no empezar… - Mientras shampoo se hacía cargo de los periodistas, Ukyo se acercó lentamente a Ranma. Estaba bastante pálido.

- Bueno, será mejor que te vayas preparando. Se que estas cosas no te gustan, pero… - Ukyo se fijó en Ranma. Tenía la mirada perdida. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si… - Dijo mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. La cabeza de Ranma estaba a punto de estallar.

- Si tienes tiempo… aún queda unas horas. Podríamos… - Aunque no miraba a Ranma a la cara, este podía ver de reojo como Ukyo estaba muy sonrojada. - ¿Podríamos hablar sobre… lo del otro día?

- ¿Hablar…? – Ranma tenía ganas de que se le tragara la tierra ahora mismo. ¿No se suponía que las cosas no podían ir a peor?

- ¡Cheng Mei invertirá hasta el último céntimo en "Dark Side of the Moon"! – Escuchó Ranma de fondo - ¡Confiamos plenamente en el potencial de este proyecto!

Aunque le hubiesen puesto todo el maquillaje del mundo, su cara no podría estar más blanca. Empezó a sentir un leve mareo.

- ¿Quieres? – Ukyo, decidida, se giró hacia el chico. - ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más… privado?

Ranma sintió que le faltaba el aire. La risa de Cologne, actuando antes los periodistas y mostrando su poder se mezclaban de fondo con el latir del corazón de Ranma, que no podía dejar de mirar como Ukyo le ponía contra la espada y la pared. Shampoo y su mal acento no dejaba de revolotear por su cabeza, gracias al eco del recinto y la efusividad con que se dirigía a los periodistas. Y aunque no estuviese presente, cada ves que el título "Dark Side of the Moon", sentía la mirada de Akane, como si le atravesase el alma.

Era como la otra vez.

No, era peor que esa vez.

Porque ahora sabía que no era culpa de nadie. Era culpa suya.

Y eso si que no podía soportarlo.

- Me… me he dejado el tabaco en el hotel… - Dijo Ranma sin perder, al menos en apariencia, absolutamente la compostura. - ¿Cuánto tiempo queda exactamente…?

- Hora y cuarenta minutos… - Ukyo parecía desilusionada. – Entonces… ¿no quieres?…

- Voy y vuelvo… - Ranma se volvió hacia la puerta para salir del recinto. Se giró una ultima vez para contestar a Ukyo, pero al ponerse sus ojos en contacto, terminó por mirar fijamente hacia la salida. – Ahora vuelvo y hablamos… de lo nuestro.

Y diciendo eso se marchó tan rápido como pudo sin tener echarse a correr. Ukyo suspiró aliviada. No le gustaba la situación que se había creado esos días. Pero ahora por fin lo solucionarían. Además, Ranma había dicho "Lo nuestro", cosa que le daba algunas esperanzas. Era ya mayor de edad, pero a veces se sorprendía de lo niña que podía ponerse con algunas cosas. Al menos, se lo había podido decir, cosa que hace años, ni siquiera se lo planteaba. Nunca pensó que Ranma y Akane alguna vez se separarían. De hecho, cuando lo supo, se alegró tanto por dentro, que nunca se preguntó exactamente por qué lo hicieron.

Lamentablemente, si Ukyo lo hubiese preguntado, habría entendido una cosa.

Que Ranma no volvería.

**Capítulo 8**

**Dark Side of Pressure**

[Terminado a las 6:42 de la mañana, horario de Greenwich]

[Cafés servidos:1 (Sólo, sin leche)]

[Catástrofe, Apocalipsis y Desastres Varios: Por hacer le tonto, me cargué un capítulo de 4000 palabras, dejándolo a cero. No tuve más remedio que volver a empezar.]

¡Hola! Si tuviese que confesar una cosa importante, pediría que me invitasen a algo primero, eso os lo garantizo (No se a que viene esta tontería, pero es que es muy tarde). Aparte de esto, no tengo mucho que decir. Supongo que muchos de los que leéis este fanfiction estáis enterados del desastre ocurrido en Japón, y sentiréis especial interés en todo lo que allí pasa. Yo también, y mientras escribo estas líneas, aunque la cosa se a calmado, aun los telediarios siguen con el tema. Aunque tengo amigos que me dicen que no es para tanto (viven allí), la verdad es que es preocupante. Aunque no me apetece hablar del tema (aparte porque no me veo capacitado), si dejo una anotación que me llamo la atención: Quitando el hecho de que estén a favor o en contra, no se como, pero de repente media España es físico nuclear.

La gente habla por hablar porque hablar el gratis.


	9. Dark Side of the Cause

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le grité al verlo junto a la ventana. Ranma, después de dos semanas, había vuelto a casa. Hasta la que ese momento era nuestra casa._

_- Akane… - Ranma dejó de observar por la ventana del comedor y se giro para mirarme._

_- Te he preguntado ¿qué haces aquí? - Ranma siguió en silencio. Pero no le pensaba aguantar más ninguna tontería. – ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? ¿Lo preocupado que estábamos todos? ¿Es que no se te ocurrió pensar en nada de eso?_

_- Akane… - Ranma intentó acercarse a mí, pero no quería. Me alejé antes de que me alcanzara con la mano._

_- ¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡¿Crees que volviendo ya lo solucionarías todo?_

_- No, pero… _

_- ¡Han cancelado el proyecto, Ranma! ¡Nuestra película! ¡Nos has dejado tirados a todos por un estupidez! ¡¿Es qué no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? – Llevaba semanas aguantándome. Me daba igual. Nunca me imagine que fuese una persona tan egoísta. – ¡Todo el dinero, todo el esfuerzo, todo se ha ido a la mierda! ¡Y no porque no te gustaba! ¡Es que ni siquiera te detuviste a hablarlo! ¡¿Se puede saber que se te pasó por la cabeza?_

_- ¡Quieres dejar de un lado la película! ¡¿Qué más da la película? - _

_- ¡¿Cómo que "qué más da"? ¡¿Pero te estas escuchando? – No podía creer lo que escuchaba. _

_- ¡Esa película era más de lo que debimos aceptar! ¡No te das cuenta de que…!_

_- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – Dí un par de golpes a la mesa del recibidor. Me temblaba la mano, pero por la adrenalina no sentía el dolor. - ¡¿Qué pasa, qué porque estamos en una productora grande somos unos vendidos? ¡¿Ya no somos artistas? ¡¿Es eso? ¡Eso no es así!_

_- ¡El dinero no lo es todo Akane! ¡Nosotros somos más importantes!_

_- ¡Pero como puedes ser tan irresponsable! ¡¿No sabes todo el trabajo que se ha perdido? ¡Todo el esfuerzo de cientos de personas! ¡Es que no piensas en los demás! _

_- ¡Da igual!_

_- ¡Firmamos un contrato y tenemos que cumplirlo! - Esto era inaguantable. No, no era lógico. No quería seguir escuchando nada más. No había forma de que me pudiese excusar nada. No había forma que le creyese en nada. Me dolía en el alma cada una de sus palabras, y no quería buscarles sentido._

_- Vete. – Le dije mientras le abría la puerta. – Fuera de mi casa._

_Aún agitada, me eché a un lado. Si estuviese más tranquila, seguramente se me habría pasado por la cabeza todos los problemas que tendría Ranma hora. Pero me daba igual todo. Esta había sido al primera discusión que he tenido con Ranma. Y de hecho, la primera que he tenido con nadie. Al menos así de fuerte._

_Mientras sentía como salía de la casa a mi espalda, retuve la respiración agitada. Mientras veía como cerraba la puerta, retuve las lágrimas. Y mientras escuchaba como se alejaba con paso firme, retuve el dolor de ese momento._

_Ni siquiera hizo el amago de pedirme perdón. Se fue tan dignamente como había entrado._

- ¿Cómo que no sabes donde ha ido? ¿Es que no había nadie con él? - Eso es lo primero que preguntó Akane, después de ver el panorama en la Productora Cheng Mei. Al final, y con todo, Mousse cedió y le dio los datos necesarios para poder saber donde estaba Ranma. O donde había estado, porque según parecía, hacía dos días que no sabían nada de él.

- ¡¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Dios no quiero ni imaginármelo… - Ukyo estaba tan nerviosa que se le habían formado bolsas en los ojos. Akane miró al resto de los transeúntes de la oficina. Había gente corriendo de un lado a otro. – Hemos llamado a la policía y nos han dicho que podría ser un secuestro también.

Akane no aguantaba mucho más. Primero, porque Ukyo era su senpai, y siempre le había tenido mucha estima. Y no le gustaba verla en ese estado. Y segundo, porque se estaba equivocando.

- ¿Bueno, al menos has revisado su hotel?

- Me han dicho que no ha pasado por ahí desde el día en que lo vi por última vez…

- Bueno, vayamos a ver otra vez. – Akane la tomó por los hombros y la sacó de la productora. – Esperando aquí no podremos hacer nada.

La verdad es que Akane sospechaba lo que había pasado. Bueno, más bien eran las sospechas de Mousse. Pero aún eran sospechas y si las decía delante las oficinas de la productora, podía haber problemas. Más problemas. Y sobre todo para Ukyo. Lo mejor por el momento, es que siguiesen creyendo que era una desaparición o incluso algo peor.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, volvieron a confirmar que Ranma no había dado señales de vida. Pero Akane se interesó mucho por subir a la habitación. Por suerte nadie había tocado nada y estaba como él la dejó. Y estaba patas arriba.

- Debe de haberle pasado algo. No contesta al móvil, ni…

- A ese desgraciado nunca le pasará nada, senpai.

- ¿Cómo? – Ukyo no entendía muy bien a Akane, pero no conseguía comprender como se podía estar tan tranquila con el asunto. De acuerdo que ya no estaban juntos, pero seguía siendo Ranma. - ¿Cómo puedes…?

- Mira. – Akane levantó una caja da cartón del suelo. Era un pack de veinte cajetillas de tabaco de una marca conocida japonesa. – Es el que fuma Ranma.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Pues que hay tres más. Y completamente vacías… - Ukyo se acercó a ver el suelo de detrás de la cama. - Supongo que Ranma nunca llevaba cincuenta cajas de tabaco encima…

- Pero…

- Seguramente si buscamos, encontraremos que se ha llevado ropa y demás cosas. - Akane se sentó en la cama y suspiró. – Se ha largado, senpai…

Ukyo siguió en estado de shock durante un momento, y a continuación, como si le fuese la vida en ello, empezó a registrar la habitación. Akane volvió a suspirar profundamente. Ukyo ya no estaría preocupada, y ya era seguro que se había ido. Quieras o no, también era verdad que podía haberle pasado algo. La verdad es que ella también se sentía aliviada.

- ¡¿Cómo puede haberse largado? ¡¿Pero a dónde ha ido? – Ukyo pasó de la tristeza y la preocupación a la histeria. - ¡¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo que nos jugábamos? ¡¿De lo que me juego en esta película?

- Senpai…

- ¡Y después de que yo…! – Ukyo terminó derrumbándose en la cama. No tardó en ponerse a llorar. - ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

- Senpai… déjelo.

- No… Tu no lo entiendes Akane… Yo… Se ha ido por mi culpa…

- ¿Por tu culpa? – Akane no comprendió lógicamente a que se refería Ukyo, pero si de una sensación instintiva. El silencio de la chica lo decía todo. Algo había pasado además de trabajo. No sabía que exactamente, y no quería ni saberlo.

- Lamentablemente senpai, te tuve que explicar esto hace tiempo. – Dijo Akane intentando centrarse. Se sentó en el mismo sofá en que Ranma meditaba día tras día. – Si hubiese podido, lo habría hecho antes, aunque Ranma y Mousse lo entendiesen como que aún le guardo rencor.

- ¿Rencor? – Ukyo despegó el rostro de la almohada. – ¿Te refieres al motivo por el que Ranma y tu dis… os separasteis?

- Supongo que nunca te lo explicaron… Y creo que fue después de que te fueses a Norteamérica. Ranma por aquel entonces, me había regalado "Dark Side of the Moon". Bueno, más bien dijo que lo había escrito para mí…

- Espera un momento… ¿"Dark Side of The Moon" era el guión que te regaló al final de curso? – Ukyo se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato. – No sabía nada…

- Lo sé. Pero el caso, es que, bueno, le pedí a mi padre que intercediera por nosotros para poder grabar en la Toho. Mi padre se negó, y sólo quería darme trabajo a mi. Por lo que al final, después de mucho negociar, conseguí que convencerlos a todos de que Ranma y yo juntos, dirigiríamos una película. Fue la única manera de meter a Ranma dentro del sistema de la productora.

Akane, silenciosa, esperó a ver como Ukyo terminaba de cuadrar todo. Más tranquila, o más bien, perpleja, intentaba sintetizar la información.

- Supongo que Ranma no sabía nada de eso…

- No habría aceptado y lo supiese. Para él, la Toho nos contrató a los dos por meritos propios. - Akane se recostó en el sofá ante la mirada de Ukyo. Esta, viendo sus movimientos, pensó un momento en el parecido con Ranma. Se dice que las personas que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, terminan por asemejar movimientos y comportamientos.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál hubo algún problema profesional?

- Ninguno. No hubo problema. Ranma yo empezamos a dividirnos el trabajo. Además de que Ryoga y Mousse también nos acompañaban, así que era como cualquier proyecto de la escuela. Todo fue perfecto. Hasta… bueno, hasta que empezaron las peticiones.

- ¿Cómo?

- La productora, sin explicarnos muy bien como, empezó a invertir más dinero en el proyecto. De repente, la expectación por la película empezaba a elevarse, y con ello, el dinero. Cada semana nos veíamos manejando más presupuesto. Claro había concesiones, pero a mi no me importaba tener que trabajar con un actor famoso, o utilizar cierto material…

- ¿Y eso no el gustó a Ranma?

Akane miró por la ventana ante la pregunta de Ukyo.

- Siempre pensé que fue por eso, pero no.

- ¿Cómo que no? La verdad es que Ranma y yo hemos tenido que aceptar ciertas concesiones en este proyecto… quizás…

- No. Ya hemos trabajado con él. – Akane se enderezó y encorvó rápidamente. Quería explicarle su punto de vista a Ukyo, pero ni siquiera ella lo tenía muy claro. - A él le da igual si le bajan el presupuesto. Siempre nos decía que ya nos las arreglaríamos con menos dinero. Pero… era raro. Cada vez que íbamos a una reunión, salía con la cara más pálida. Era estúpido ¿verdad?. En vez de alegrarse, era como si no lo aceptara. Cada vez que me decían que en una escena podíamos gastarnos más, o que podríamos contar con efectos especiales… No sé. Te juro que llegamos a tener un presupuesto aproximado a 60 millones de dólares. No se iba a recortar nada. Era perfecto. Pero Ranma faltaba cada vez más a las reuniones sin motivo aparente. Y cuando venía ponía mas pegas a cualquier cosa. Al final, pasábamos todo el tiempo que dedicábamos a la pre-producción a discutir. Creía que se le había subido un poco a la cabeza. Cosas como que si lo que estábamos haciendo no era "artístico" o que si nos "estábamos vendiendo"…

- Supongo que no pudisteis aguantar más…

-¡No! ¡Es que ni siquiera fue eso! ¡Aún así, seguíamos juntos! ¡Todo se podía solucionar! Pero… Al final me dejó. Lo dejó todo. El primer día de rodaje no se presentó. Lo intentamos buscar durante horas y no dio señales de vida.

- Entiendo… - Dijo Ukyo a una Akane que tenía la vista perdida en el suelo. La Akane que dejó hace años en Japón no era ni la mitad de madura que la que estaba delante suya ahora. Era más simpática y tímida, sí, pero nunca se le dio bien tomar decisiones y pedía todas las opiniones posibles. Debió ser duro para ella verse sola.

- Cuando volvió a dar señales de vida, ya había pasado unas semanas. Se había cancelado el proyecto y… bueno, no se lo perdoné. Y no se lo perdono. – Akane se quedó en silencio durante un rato hasta que dio un tremendo suspiro. Irguiéndose de nuevo y girándose a Ukyo, intentó mostrarse tranquila. – Pero… Creo que me quedaron muchas cosas por decirle. Y seguramente él por decirme a mi. Y en su momento no pude escucharle. Creo que escuche muchas cosas, y le dí importancia a otras cosas, pero que me debí centrar en Ranma…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo? - Akane, como despertando de un trance, miró a los ojos a Ukyo. Había estado pensando en voz alta desde hace rato e incluso al principio se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba con otra persona.

- ¿Por qué no os escuchasteis? ¿Por qué…?

- Pues porque, en ese momento, no me habría servido ninguna excusa. No quería verlo inventándose cualquier cosa. No quería escucharle, porque me habría hecho más daño aún.

- ¿Es que Ranma no era importante para ti?

- ¡Ranma siempre fue lo primero para mi! ¡Y cuando desapareció, quería ir a buscarlo, y quería estar con él! ¡Quería saber que pasaba! Pero… Pero, ¿y la película? ¡No podía dejarlo todo tirado! ¡Alguien tenía que hacerse responsable de eso!

Era inútil por parte de Ukyo, y lo sabía. Akane seguía enamorada de Ranma, y seguramente él de ella. No hacía falta más que verlos. Simplemente eran demasiado evidente. Ella no pintaba nada en medio de todo eso.

- Y entonces ¿porqué estás aquí? ¿Esta vez no tienes responsabilidades?

- He dejado la Toho.

- ¡¿Cómo? – Esto descolocó a Ukyo por completo. - ¡¿Cómo que la has dejado? ¡¿Y tu padre?

- Da igual. No quería estar ahí más. Quería venir a ver a Ranma…

Ukyo ya no podía hacer más que reírse por dentro. Todo era más complicado de lo que parecía. Pero al menos tenía una cosa clara.

- Bueno, parece que has madurado. – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. – Al menos esta vez, has venido…

Sonó el sonido del teléfono de Ukyo. Las dos se miraron mutuamente y fueron rápidamente a ver quien era. El número era desconocido.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Ukyo mientras se pegaba el auricular a la oreja. Akane estaba bastante esperanzada, pero al ver cómo la cara de sorpresa de Ukyo se tornaba en decepción entendió que no era Ranma. Ukyo se aparto el auricular del teléfono y alzó un botón.

- ¿Me oís las dos? – La voz que salía del auricular era la de Mousse. Ukyo había activado el teléfono para que pudiesen hablar las dos.

- Sí, dinos. –respondió la productora.

- Bueno, supongo que estaréis aún sin saber que hacer, así que os daré una pista. Me ha llegado una factura.

- ¿Aún sigues en la casa que compartías con Ranma? – preguntó Akane.

- Sí. La factura es de un movimiento de Ranma de hace dos días. Parece que pagó en un sitio llamado… Leng Travelers, o algo así. Mirando por Internet, parece ser unas oficinas de viajes programados. Y por el precio… Parece que se ha ido a un viaje barato por China. Lo que no se cual.

- ¿Un viaje programado? – Se preguntaron las dos.

- Os enviaré la dirección de las sucursales más cerca del hotel donde estaba. Poco más puedo hacer.

- Gracias Mousse.

- Mousse. Akane me acaba de explicar porque se separaron Ranma y ella. – ante la declaración de Ukyo, Mousse se quedó en silencio. Parecía incluso que se había desconectado la llamada. – Me gustaría saber, ¿por qué seguiste a Ranma aún con todo lo que paso?

Akane, hasta ese momento nunca lo había pensado, pero era verdad que Mousse no era de los que hacían cosas por manipulación. Kuno les ayudo para intentar poner a su padre contra las cuerdas, pero ¿y Mousse? ¿Por qué ayudó a Ranma después todo lo que pasó?

- Nunca lo comprenderíais… Digamos que entendí mejor a Ranma que a ti, Akane. Se que para las dos os resultará difícil, pero Ranma se mueve por instinto mas que lógica. Siempre hace lo que quiere, y espera la respuesta del mundo. Por eso es más fácil de predecir.

- Pero… ¿Por eso me dijiste que era mejor que no viniese?

- Akane… - Mousse, como pensando, es detuvo un momento en lo que iba a decir. – Mientras hagas lo que quieras, sigue adelante. Pero ten en cuenta, que si sigues pensando como hace años, el resultado será el mismo o peor. La Akane insegura y tímida, la que juzgaba a la gente por su profesionalidad y la que tenía la responsabilidad por encima de todo, no perdonará a Ranma. No se si esa Akane es la misma que ahora. Solo sé que el "status quo" que se ha formado respecto a vosotros dos está a punto de romperse, y yo no veo que hay después de eso.

Akane y Ukyo escucharon en silencio la declaración de Mousse. Finalmente, escucharon un ruido ajeno a la conversación.

- Lo siento, os tengo que dejar. Vienen los de la mudanza. Os mandaré eso por e-mail.

- De acuerdo… – Dijo Ukyo a punto de colgarle.

- Mousse… - Akane la detuvo con al mano. – Gracias.

- Suerte Akane. – Se despidió finalmente el chico.

Akane y Ukyo no tardaron en ir al recibidor y encontrarse con el mensaje de Mousse. El mapa que les había hecho era muy simple, y no tardaron en entender en donde estaban, y a donde tenían que ir. Pensaron que sería un problema el idioma, pero teniendo en cuenta que Ranma pudo contratar un viaje, y no tenía ni por asumo el nivel de inglés de Ukyo, supusieron que podrían hacerlo solas. Y no tardaron en ratificar esa suposición. En menos de hora y media ya habían localizado la oficina donde Ranma había planeado su huída.

- Sí, le recuerdo. – Dijo la empleada en perfecto japonés. Tecleó un par de datos en un viejo ordenador de sistema obsoleto. – Me sorprendió porque quería un viaje barato, simple, y que fuese inmediato. Al final se decidió por uno que salía a las cuatro de la mañana. Me pagó directamente y tomó el billete de tren.

Akane y Ukyo miraron el folleto que les pasaba la mujer. Por los datos en Inglés, vieron que era uno de esos viajes para "senderistas": Caminar mucho, visitar las aldeas más rupestres de china… Pero te lo vendían como "Descubra la auténtica China". Parecía más un viaje de entrenamiento de un artista marcial.

- ¿Es de ida y vuelta? – Preguntó Ukyo. La mujer miró más datos.

- Bueno, el pilló un pack para terminar en un aeropuerto cercano, y partir a Japón. – Ukyo suspiró. Al parecer no tenía intenciones de volver. Akane señaló la línea del recorrido: Una especie de plano donde mostraba el punto de partida y el final.

- ¿Dónde termina el recorrido?

- Pues… En un reducto natural famoso de la zona. Jusenkyo. Aunque claro, recorren más sitios antes…

- ¿Puedo comprar un viaje a ese sitio?

- ¿Se refiere directo? – La empleada empezó a toquetear el teclado – Bueno, puedo darle un billete de tren que le dejará cerca, y un guía le esperará para llevarla.

- ¡Déme un billete para lo antes posible, por favor! – Le rogó Akane. Ukyo la agarró del hombro inmediatamente

- ¡Espera Akane! ¡¿Te vas a ir sola al norte de China?

- Tengo que encontrarle.

- Bueno, lo entiendo, pero podemos ir al aeropuerto. Supongo que tiene la fecha del vuelo, ¿no?

- Claro, se las puedo facilitar. – Pero Akane detuvo la conversación con la mano.

- No, tengo que verle lo antes posible. Se que es extraño, pero siento que si espero demasiado, perderé la seguridad en mi misma. – finalizó, mientras entregaba su tarjeta de crédito.

Para esa misma tarde le habían conseguido transporte. Al parecer el viaje era de unas seis horas, por lo que pasaría la noche en una aldea de a saber donde. Aunque a Akane no le importaba ya mucho. Tampoco había traído mucha ropa, pero la suficiente para aguantar unos días. Según los cálculos de la señorita, Ranma estaría llegando junto al grupo de excursionistas, dentro de unos dos días si no había problemas. Así que tenia que sobrevivir sola durante ese tiempo. Visto desde un punto de vista positivo, sería toda una experiencia.

- Siento no poder ir contigo, Akane. – Se disculpó Ukyo en el andén. Había pasado el resto del día con ella, intentando hacerla recapacitar y al final, dándole todos los consejos posibles de que hacer en el extranjero. Al fin y al cabo ella también se fue a . sola. – Me gustaría acompañarte, pero como desaparezca yo también, me matan.

- No te preocupes, senpai. – respondió Akane. – Le encontraré. Ya tendrás noticias nuestras.

Ukyo se sentía un poco hipócrita. No era ese el motivo real, pero no quería explicarle nada. No sabía como se lo tomaría Akane. Y viéndola tan decidida, poco podía añadir.

- Si necesitas que te envíe dinero o algo, avísame. Haré lo que pueda…

- De acuerdo… - Akane tomó su maleta del suelo. – Si necesitas ayuda tú, llámame. Si te ves muy desesperada, puedes contar conmigo para dirigir la película. Al fin y al cabo, Ranma la escribió para mí…

- No, olvida eso… - Ukyo carraspeó un segundo. – Y dile a Ranma que no se preocupe por nada de lo de aquí. Ni tú tampoco. Yo me encargaré de alargar lo que sea necesario de la pre-producción. Ya me inventaré algo. No quiero que os preocupéis por nada más…

El tren no tardó en llegar. Era bastante moderno, y no hacía un ruido demasiado estridente. Pero como era una parada rápida, Akane tenía que subir nada más se detuviese.

- Akane… - Ukyo le agarró de la mano antes de que esta se acercara a donde calculaba que llegaría la puerta de entrada al tren. – Quiero decirte, que bueno…

- ¿Senpai? - Ukyo suspiró. Preferiría decírselo ella a que se enterara por Ranma.

- Besé a Ranma. Justo unos días antes de su marcha. Puede que también fuese por eso por lo que huyó. No debí hacerlo.

Akane se quedó en silencio. Así que Ukyo, simplemente por inercia, aprovechó para soltarle todo lo que sentía.

- Pero quiero que sepas que fue cosa mía. Realmente en ningún momento me sentí correspondida. Así que supongo que estuvo siempre en una situación incomoda. No sé, supongo que… no sé…

- Siempre lo supe.

- ¿Cómo?

- Siempre supe que le gustaba, senpai. Ranma. No hacía falta más que ver como lo miraba. – Ukyo, casi sin quererlo, se puso roja de vergüenza. Akane, al ver que el tren se detenía, esperó que algunos pasajeros se bajaran y a continuación, subió a la puerta. – Pero tranquila. No le de más vueltas a eso, senpai.

- No es tan fácil como dices.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo Ranma y yo no estamos juntos. No tengo nada que recriminaros - Le sonrió Akane. Ukyo, soltando un leve suspiró también le sonrió. Fue más simple de lo que imaginaba.

- ¿En paz entonces?

- Sí. – Akane, como gesto de despedida, abrazó a Ukyo. Esta le correspondió con una brazo.

- Nos vemos dentro de unos días, espero. – Le dijo Ukyo mientras se separaba. Akane se quedó en silencio un momento

- Yo también lo habría hecho. Lo habría besado sin dudarlo. Aunque supiese que ama a otra. – Finalmente el pitido del tren señaló su puesta en marcha – Supongo que por eso, la perdono senpai.

Y diciendo eso, la puerta se cerró.

Iba a ser un viaje largo.

**Capítulo 9**

**Dark Side of the Cause**

[Terminado a las]

[Cafés servidos:]

[Momentos del día y de la vida: Cómprate al menos una cosa violenta en tu vida. Y mantenlo en tu estantería. Porque llegará un día, en que después de tanto videojuego "hipe", película de arte y ensayo, o libros de filosofía y novelas históricas, te quedarás mirando tu estantería en silencio. Será un día para olvidar. Y el resultado de tanto mierda artística será: "Necesito hostias. Que alguien las pegue o pegarlas yo. Un Kenshiro, un Harry Callahan, un Terminator. Un Final Fight, un Street Fighter, un Golden Axe. Y LO NECESITO YA"]

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, mira por donde, es el penúltimo capítulo. ¡Bien por mí! Sinceramente, me excusaré en el capítulo final y explicaré más detalladamente cosas, pero quiero que sepáis que tampoco me queda mucho que decir sobre nada más de la historia. También pido perdón por lo incomprensible que pueda parecer el capítulo. Al final creo que se ha formado una bola de sentimientos bastante compacta, pero a la vez no hay por donde empezar a deshilachar. Pero estar a la altura en el último capítulo.

En fin, nos leemos en unos días.


	10. Dark Side of the Moon

_- Se que no es mucho, ni realmente es algo importante. Pero es lo mejor que te puedo dar. – Le dije a Akane. La verdad es que simplemente le pude invitar a un helado y a una pequeña caminata por la avenida marítima. Así que el regalo que le he pasado creo que no desentonará con la cita de "bajo presupuesto". Debería haber ahorrado al menos para poder pagar un restaurante._

_- ¿Es para mí? Lo… ¿lo puedo abrir? – me preguntó. Para ser su cumpleaños, le sorprendió bastante. Creo que se va a llevar una decepción._

_- Si, claro. – Al menos estamos solos. Menos mal que no se lo entregué en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Su padre se abría reído en mi cara. ¿Cómo le pudo haber regalado un piso?_

_El papel de regalo voló rápidamente hacia la bahía de Tokio tras una ráfaga repentina. Nunca se me ha dado bien, pero intenté proteger a Akane del viento lo mejor posible. Ella se quedó con la caja de zapatos en la mano._

_- ¿Zapatos? No debiste… – Se preguntó. Quizás debí comprárselos de verdad._

_- No bueno… - Miré a mi alrededor. No parecía haber nadie cerca. No tenía la mínima gana de que La gente se riese de mi fracaso. – Puedo comprarte unos si quieres…_

_Akane dejó la caja en el bordillo de la barandilla de piedra. Sacó poco a poco el taco de folios._

_- ¿"Dark Side of The Moon"? – Me preguntó._

_- Si bueno… Puedes tomarlo como aperitivo. Te comprare algo, lo juro…_

_Pero mis palabras no parecieron afectarle._

_- ¿Es… para mi?_

_- Si, claro. ¡Todo tuyo!_

_- ¿Lo escribiste para mi? ¿Todas las noches sin dormir era porque estabas escribiendo esto? – Sus pelos no me dejaban ver si mirada, que se perdía en la sobria portada que le había puesto al guión. Un simple "Dark Side of the Moon. In guión de Ranma Saotome para Akane Tendo." Creí que sería bastante claro._

_- Si… - Y sin decir nada más. Akane me besó. Me besó en la boca, con sus finos labios. Y luego en la mejilla y en el cuello, y luego se abrazó a mi. Estaba tan sorprendido que no me fijé en su cara, pero supe que estaba llorando._

_- ¿Akane? – pregunté. Mientras la abrazaba. Ella solo negó con l cabeza cunado hice el intento de girarme levemente._

_- Es el regalo más maravilloso que me han hecho jamás._

Jusenkyo era seguramente, el lugar más oculto de toda China. Para llegar a ese lugar, Akane había pasado cerca de tres días caminando, tras uno en tren. Hacía tanto tiempo que subía senderos, que llegó a olvidar lo ligera que se sentiría no solo al caminar pendiente abajo, si no al hacerlo en un tramo llano. La niebla, aunque no densa, había ocultado el cielo durante todo el trayecto, y la vegetación le planteaba problemas mayores a cada paso que daba. Incluso con un guía experto, la experiencia le resultaba agotadora, aunque muy gratificante. Cada pequeño parón que hacían para descansar, era la puerta a un paisaje maravilloso que se presentaba ante ella. Cada aldea que visitaban, era un sin fin de curiosidades y anécdotas. Cada arrozal que transitaban, era un elenco de olores nuevos. Aunque nunca creyó que llegaría ha pensarlo, se alegraba de que Ranma huyese nuevamente. Y de que lo hiciese a un lugar tan encantador.

- Y este finalmente es el monte Jusendo. – Dijo a Akane señalando el sendero que iban a seguir. – Hay una aldea cerca por si quiere descansar por hoy.

- ¿Sabe si hay alguna expedición en Jusenkyo?

- Supuestamente la expedición anterior tenía la tarde para ellos. Así que si lo quiere ver tranquila, le recomiendo ir mañana por la mañana.

- No. Subiremos ahora. – Afirmó Akane, mientras se ponía en marcha.

- Bueno, supongo que no habrá problemas si nos unimos al grupo. – Susurró el guía mientras iba detrás de ella.

A medida que subían, el guía le empezó a comentarle toda la historia que había detrás de esas fuentes. Desde la fecha del primer escrito en donde se le nombra, pasando por los años de la china imperial, etc. Nombró tradiciones y maldiciones. Y mucho más. Pero la realidad es que Akane no prestaba mucha atención. Estando tan cerca de su objetivo, empezaba poco a poco a centrarse y olvidarse de la maravillosa China que había conocido. Ranma estaba a unos kilómetros de ella. Y no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Si, puede que viniese a buscarlo. Pero ahora no sabía como abordarlo. ¿Qué haría Ranma al verla? ¿Tendría que prepararse para correr detrás de él? ¿Le despreciaría? ¿Indiferencia? Sabía que cualquiera de esas conjeturas podía llevarle a una paranoia, pero la realidad es que era imposible no pensar en ellas. Y dado que no tenía pensado darse la media vuelta y marcharse, lo único que podía pasar es que un extraño sentimiento de desasosiego le invadiese a cada paso. Como el miedo a caerse, pero de una manera menos peligrosa. O más, porque al menos cuando te caes, sabes que ya estas perdido. Akane simplemente no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien o no.

- E… Estarán aun arriba, ¿verdad?

- Es difícil saberlo. Ha veces se quedan media hora, y a veces, toda la tarde. –contestó el guía.

- Pero, ¿no hay un horario o algo?

- Bueno hay un guardia a veces. Si se quedan mucho rato les echa.

- ¿Y hoy?

- Hoy no. – El guía sacó una pipa y se puso a fumar. – Soy yo.

- ¡¿Cómo que es usted? – Akane no podía creer que todo su esfuerzo se desmoronara por semejante tontería.

- Bueno, tenía pensado que llegaríamos antes. Pero no pasa nada, no hay nada que robar ni romper, y son el único grupo de visita esta semana aparte de usted… - Dijo el guía mientras fumaba, aprovechando el ritmo lento que llevaban y el poco esfuerzo que necesitaban en ese tramo de sendero. Akane dio un gran suspiro. Lo que le faltaba.

Cada paso le resultaba más doloroso que el anterior. No sabía cómo, pero había llegado un momento en que ya todo le parecía inseguro. Todo el futuro, todo lo planeado y todo lo previsto se disipaba como el humo y en su lugar aparecía una niebla más espesa que la que azotaba las montañas del norte de China. Nada era seguro y nada parecía que llegaría a estarlo. Tanto, que en el mismo momento en que dio el último paso, Akane no estaba ni siquiera segura de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y así, finalmente, llegó a las puertas de Jusenkyo.

- Este es Zhouguanxiang, o como les gusta llamarlo a los japoneses, Jusenkyo. – Le comunicó, de la manera más solemne posible, el guía a Akane. Ante la chica, se abría un llanura de unos 500 metros cuadrados, lleno de fosas y bambúes. La luz del atardecer atravesaba la leve niebla que se fundía en el ambiente. Era como uno de esos lugares legendarios que narraban la mitología china. Pero por muy impresionante que pudiese parecer a primera vista, Akane no estaba para prestarle la suficiente atención. Miraba a un lado y a otro en busca de alguna persona.

- ¿No hay nadie? – Preguntó en voz alta. El guía la miró mientras volvía emprender la marcha. Al final del sendero había una pequeña cabaña de madera. Sin dejar de fumar, tanto él como Akane entraron. El olor a encierro le saltó a la nariz a Akane.

- Siento el desorden. – El guía mientras iba directo hacia una especie de escritorio. Había un libro abierto.

- Está de suerte. – Añadió el guía. – Parece que tendrá los manantiales para usted sola.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Parece que vinieron ayer. Se han registrado. – Akane se quedó paralizada. – Parece que se adelantaron un día.

- ¡Espere! ¡¿A donde se dirigía ese grupo?

- ¿A dónde? Creo que terminaban el recorrido aquí. Así que estarán camino al aeropuerto… Pero, ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto? – El guía miraba extrañado como Akane daba vueltas por la entrada de la casa. Había sido un golpe profundo, pero sea como sea, era una posibilidad que ya sabía que existía. Ranma seguramente ya había estado aquí y se había ido, rumbo a Japón. Pero no todo estaba perdido. Se habían adelantado un día, y por lo tanto, había posibilidades. Sólo era cuestión de buscar la solución más eficaz.

- Siempre se te ha dado mejor solucionar problemas que a mi… - Se escucho una voz. Akane y el guía se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, al ver movimiento en la habitación. De la sombra de un hombre trajeado se dejó ver. – Siempre que pienso en ti, la imagen que me viene a la mente es cuando conseguiste sacara adelante el rodaje de nuestro primer corto.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó el guía, intentando buscar algo con que defenderse. Pero Akane le detuvo con el brazo.

- No se preocupe. Yo me ocupo de esto. – Le dijo, intentando tranquilizarle. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo, y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco. La lanzó al aire. – Te he traído algo de tabaco, Ranma.

Ranma, saliendo de la oscuridad, la tomó al vuelo. Su traje estaba algo sucio y desordenado, mientras su cara mostraba que no se había afeitado durante días. Y por no hablar de su pelo. Pero desprendía una especie de sonrisa de satisfacción. Sonrisa que le contagió a Akane, ante la mirada extrañada del guía.

- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta, Akane?

- Nada me encantaría más. – contestó la muchacha.

Para cuando el guía había recibido su explicación, la noche había terminado de caer en Jusenkyo. Ranma salió rápidamente a fumar, y fue la propia Akane la que le pidió al guía, no sólo que perdonara a Ranma, si no que les dejara dormir ahí esa noche. No es que fuese seguro, pero la vida le había enseñado a ser precavida. El viejo guía, algo trastornado por lo sucedido, decidió fiarse de Akane. No hubo problema respecto a eso. Así que cuando salió de la caseta y se tomó un segundo para observar a Ranma sintió que estaba lista. Lista para afrontar lo que viniese.

Ranma, que fumaba mirando la luna, desprendía un sentimiento de libertad inimaginable. Tenía el pelo graso y revuelto. Su ropa, algo manchada y arrugada, seguramente desprendería un olor horrible si se acercaba a olerla. Ranma, sólo en imagen, había caído muchísimo. Más de lo que había visto nunca Akane. Pero desprendía libertad como si de feromonas se tratara. Su mirada seguía desprendiendo seguridad en si mismo, y sus gesto seguían descodificando su gran y firme convencimiento que estaba haciendo lo que quería, y que no se arrepentía. Era, seguramente, la esencia de lo que había enamorado a Akane. Y ella lo sabía. Esa imagen reemplazaría eternamente la de el joven Ranma que delante de toda el aula aseguró que nadie podría enseñarle nada. Akane se había vuelto a enamorar. Y no es que lo dejase de amar, si no que ahora no era la misma Akane. No era la misma Akane que se enamoró de Ranma hace años. Ahora todo era diferente. Ahora estaba lista.

El problema es que no sabía por donde empezar.

- ¿Aún te acuerdas de la marca? – Le dijo Ranma, al fijarse que Akane ya estaba en la puerta. El leve rojizo que quedaba de un sol prácticamente oculto se mezclaba con el azul de la noche. Akane sonrió.

- Para olvidarlo. – le contestó echándose el pelo hacia atrás. – ¿Quién era la que te compraba el tabaco en las noches sin dormir?

- Supongo que siempre he sido un desastre. – Se dijo el chico mientras Akane se acercaba. Juntos, empezaron andar.

- Bueno, puedes empezar a darme las gracias mientras me cuentas que hacías de "ocupa", en unos manantiales en medio de un monte de la provincia de Quinghai.

- ¿Eso? Pues te esperaba.

- ¿Me esperabas?

- Mousse me llamó. – Ranma dio una calada mientras los dos se dirigían hacia el comienzo de las fosas. – Supongo que aún tengo mis contactos.

- Nunca he entendido como llegasteis a ser tan amigos. Pensaba que te llevaría mejor con Ryoga. -

- Lo mió con Ryoga es un amor imposible. – Ranma miró de arriba abajo a Akane. Esta sintió como si la tratara de estúpida. – Es largo de explicar.

- ¿Ya empiezas con tus mensaje subliminales? – Akane odiaba esa mirada. Llego a odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, sobre todo, porque realmente creía Ranma tenía razón. Que no estaba capacitada para entenderlo. Ahora sabía que Ranma prefería hacerle enfadar antes de explicarse. O porque creía que era mejor que no lo supiera, o simplemente porque el mismo no lo entendía. Pero eso no quitaba que no le gustaba que lo hiciese. – Si tienes algo que decir, suéltalo ahora. Supongo que no has estado esperándome para ahora quedarte callado.

- No quiero discutir…

- Nadie está discutiendo. Ese es tu problema. Crees que hablar las cosas es discutirlas. Crees que alguien tiene que tener razón. Pues no es así. Y quiero que no sea así nunca más. Así que dilo de una vez. – Akane, aunque dura, soltó todo este pequeño discurso más tranquila de lo que esperaba. Esto, sin saber como, le dio un poquito más de valor. Ranma, por su parte, le miraba entre incrédulo y extrañado.

- Vamos, no me hagas decírtelo. Cómo si no te hubiese dado cuenta.

- ¿De qué?

- Ryoga siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, Akane. Por dios, si salta a la legua. – Le dijo mientras tiraba la colilla de cigarro al manantial que tenía más cerca. No tardó en encenderse otro, ante la mirada incrédula de Akane, que no acababa de procesar lo que oía. Ryoga enamorada de ella.

- Eso… eso es una tonte… - Aunque intentó defenderse, algunas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente. Era evidente que era innegable. No valía la pena ni rebatirlo. Pero ese no era el tema.

- ¿Y a que viene eso ahora?

- Tu eres la que has empezado.

- Además, bien que tienes a la Senpai besuqueándote a las primeras de cambio. – Ahora era Ranma el paralizado. Akane sabía que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que los supiese. Y mucho menos, que lo ella le diese tan poca importancia. Si, puede que la anterior Akane estuviese furiosa por eso, pero eso era antes.

- ¿Quién…?

- Senpai me lo dijo. Así que dejemos el tema. – Akane dio una patada a un pequeña piedra por el placer de verla caer al estanque. Ranma suspiró.

- A esto hemos llegado. He llegado, más bien… - Dijo como un susurro Ranma. Miraba su reflejo en el agua. – Mírame. No me queda dinero ni para ir a la ciudad más cercana. Y mucho menos para volver a Japón. No tengo trabajo, y ya nadie me lo volverá a dar. Ni siquiera tengo ropa limpia con que cambiarme. Todo el mundo, o me odia, o intentan obtener de mi algo que no les puedo dar…

- Ranma…

- ¿Por qué has venido, Akane? – Le preguntó Ranma levantando la mirada. - ¿Qué quieres de una persona cómo yo? No creo que hayas viajado tantos kilómetros para restregarte mi fracaso.

- Por supuesto que no… -Akane se sentía algo atosigada por el instante. Y es que no era un Ranma arrastrándose lo que veía. Ranma seguía seguro de si mismo. Incluso mientras le confesaba que ya no tenía a donde agarrarse. Solamente ahora era como un perro acorralado. No tenía con que defenderse, así que le pedía explicaciones.

- Ni siquiera he podido escribir una historia que me pedían, y he tenido que usar el guión que te había regalado. No me queda ni mi propio respeto. – Para Akane era increíble. Nunca había visto tanta obstinación. No parecía que estuviese compadeciéndose. Era como si estuviese recriminándose. Ranma la tomó de los hombros. Mientras no apartaba la vista de ella. Los bambúes se movían con la brisa nocturna.

- ¿Por qué has venido? – le volvió a preguntar mientras su pelos se mecían con el viento. Akane estaba sobrecogida. Sobrecogida y perdida.

- Yo…

- Dime solo una cosa Akane. ¿Aún me quieres? – preguntó secamente. Pero la repuesta era tan obvia, que Akane respondió sin dudarlo.

- Sabes perfectamente que nunca lo he dejado de hacer… - le confesó. Aunque como aclaró la chica, Ranma lo sabía perfectamente. Y Akane sabía que Ranma todavía la quería. Si no, nada de lo pasado esos años habría tenido sentido.

- Entonces huyamos…

- ¿Cómo?

- Huyamos juntos, Akane. – Akane no terminaba de entender todo eso. - ¿Qué hacemos en un lugar en donde todo nos traicionan y nos hacen competir? Donde todos son obstáculos y tonterías. Lo… lo he estado pensando este último día, mientras esperaba tu llegada. Has decidido dejar la Toho y a tu familia por venir a verme. Yo, he dejado a Mousse y a la Sargento, y no tengo un mísero yen. Es ahora o nunca. Vámonos a un lugar en donde nadie nos conozca… donde… donde podamos volver a empezar. - A medida que decía todo esto, Ranma dejó subir sus manos hasta posarlas en las mejillas de Akane. La calidez de sus palmas embriagó a Akane nuevamente. ¿Huir? ¿Volver a empezar? Akane sabía, que tiempo atrás, no haría falta que se lo dijese dos veces. Que con los ojos cerrados habría aceptado. Pero esa definitivamente era otra Akane. Era la Akane inmadura y soñadora. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ahora estaba lista. Y al fin podía ver la realidad. Por eso, finalmente, apartó las manos de Ranma de su rostro.

- Ranma. No podemos. No puedes hacer eso. – Le dijo mientras bajos su brazos, pero no soltó las manos del chico. – Puede que alguna vez, lo aceptase. Sabes que nada me haría más feliz, que volver a empezar, de esa manera tan idílica. Pero no. Así no. Tienes que volver. Tenemos que volver. Esta vez no pienso ver como te autodestruyes sin hacer nada.

Ranma no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Akane notó como la desilusión se impregnaba en su mirada, pero aun así continuó.

- Siempre creí que eras una persona tan segura de ti misma, que nunca dudarías. Que creías tanto en ti mismo, que nunca te faltaría el valor. y precisamente por eso, serías un gran artista. Pero era al revés. Precisamente por eso, si sigues así, no serás más de lo que eres ahora. Tienes que volver. Yo te ayudaré, pero tienes que volver y acabar esa película.

- Tu no sabes… - Ranma, por primera vez le apartó la mirada. – Tu no lo comprendes Akane… Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. Pero, ¡¿y si me equivoco? ¡Ya no solo es cosa mía, mucha gente trabaja en ese proyecto! ¡Ni… ni siquiera era mi película! ¡Era un guión tuyo! ¡Es…!

- ¡Es tu responsabilidad, Ranma! – Le gritó Akane. - ¡No sólo eso! ¡¿Y si huyo contigo y no encontramos donde vivir? ¡¿O como vivir? ¡¿También será así, también volverás a huir? ¡No hay diferencia alguna!

- Pero tú…

- ¡Ranma, vas a tener que volver! ¡Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, pero primero tienes que volver!

Ranma se mantuvo en silencio. Mirando al suelo. Akane sabía que no tenía que darle tiempo a que su miedo volviese. Tenía que hacerle ver que estaba ahí.

- Yo… yo también me enfrentaré a mis miedos. También haré lo que quiero. También buscaré mi camino, junto a ti. – La chica volvió a levantarle con fuerza la cara, para obligarle a que le volviese a mirar a los ojos. – Juntos… juntos no volveremos a… no huiremos nunca más.

Akane empezó a llorar si saber porqué.

- Juntos saldremos adelante… - Dijo Ranma mientras volvía a tomar co sus manos el rostro de Akane. Akane sonrió al sentir el tacto de su amado.

- Si… mientras nos amemos, no puede salir mal. Mientras sepamos que el otro estará ahí, todo estará bien…

Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa. No sabía como, pero le había convencido. Y Akane lo sabía

El tiempo se detuvo aquella noche de domingo, cuando Ranma huyó el primer día de rodaje. Y volvió a avanzar en ese mismo momento. Aunque se seguían amándose, todo ese tiempo, todos esos años de peleas, era simplemente porque Ranma no "había vuelto". O más bien, no lo había ido a buscar. Sí, era también culpa suya. En vez de pensar en Ranma, pensó en ella. Pensó en sus inseguridades y responsabilidades. Y se olvidó de él. Pero esa era la otra Akane.

La Akane de ahora estaba lista. Lista para el futuro. Y lista para hacer comprender a Ranma que no estaría sólo nunca más. Que nunca lo estuvo, y que nunca lo estaría mientras ella siguiese allí.

Y mientras los dos se besaban en unos manantiales en medio de un monte de la provincia de Quinghai, Akane pudo sentir que, al fin Ranma sentía que ella estaba con él.

**Capítulo final**

**Dark Side of the Moon**

[Terminado a las 5:17 horario de Greenwich]

[Cafés servidos: 2]

[Veces que se borró todo el capítulo y se volvió a empezar de cero : 4 (no es broma)]

NFutL: Bueno, os confesaré algo. Este es el fanfiction que más me ha costado de todos los que he hecho hasta el momento. El que más capítulos se dejaron a mitad y tuvieron que reescribirse (El último se reescribió tres veces). El que más perdido me he sentido y el que considero menos redondo. Incluso menos que "Una de esas Historias que Nunca Acaban". Llegaban momentos en que no sabía a donde tirar, ni me acordaba de la esencia. Que no me terminaba de "meter en el universo". Aunque tampoco es que haya dicho "se acabó, lo termino así mismo". No, de hecho, cuando lo empecé (y de un tiempo a esta parte anoto las ideas), tenía varias cosas claras. Sabía que Ranma terminaría en China y saldrían Cologne y Shampoo. También sabía que Dark Side of the Moon era el guión que Ranma regala a Akane. Que Ukyo volvía de América… Pero el complot de Kuno contra la familia Tendo salió solo, el problema de presión de Ranma también (De hecho nunca definí bien por qué discutieron Ranma y Akane), e incluso la huida a Jusenkyo. Todo eso fue "sobre la marcha", fiándome de cómo se desarrollaban los sentimientos de los personajes.

De cualquier forma, al fin ha acabado. Y ha acabado como yo quería: Ninguno de los dos tenía razón. Y es la verdad. Akane por su parte, se obsesionó por ser la digna sucesora de su padre, hasta tal punto que era una marioneta de si misma. Ranma en cambio, se creía de tal manera el centro del mundo, que no podía soportar que tantas cosas dependieran de él. Y su primer amor fue causa de la admiración mutua y de una dependencia amarga. Ni Akane se haría responsable de los errores de Ranma, ni este le proporcionaría la libertad que deseaba. Los dos se encontraron de bruces con una realidad que no querían. Pero por suerte, siguieron amándose. Eso les ayudó hasta el final. Lo que pase después, ya os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

En fin, no le quiero seguir dando vueltas. Este será, por el momento, el último fanfiction que escriba para Ranma ½. De hecho me queda un fic (Chronicles of the Five Star, que recomiendo a todos leer aunque no sepan nada de Star Wars. Todos son personajes originales, y me haría especial ilusión a mi :P) y no pienso empezar nada nuevo. Si vuelvo a escribir una historia larga, será para que intentar que la publiquen. Y aparte de eso, me dedicaré a corregir fanfictions. En mi profile pondré más información.

En cualquier caso, esto no será una despedida. Si no más bien un largo descanso. Así que seguramente nos volveremos a leer. Como siempre gracias por haber seguido este fic, que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado. Especiales a quienes hayan leído estas líneas finales, y a los que han seguido mi trayectoria de fics de Ranma, un saludo más especial si cabe.

Nos leeremos más adelante.

Abril del 2010


End file.
